Hunter of the Copy Wheel Eye
by Rage Addiction
Summary: Instead of Pyrrha Awaking Jaune's power. Under a Life or Death moment in the Emerald Forest, Jaune awakens his own power...and a dark one at that.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto or RWBY

On a cliff stood several teens, some older and some younger, but they all stood on silver tiles. In front of them were two adults. One was a middle aged man with gray hair and brown eyes, wearing black and green cloths. The other was a woman with blonde hair, green eyes and wore black, white and purple attire.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin spoke to the teens.

Jaune shifted slightly before he glanced to his side, and saw no noticed his nervous outburst. '_No worries, no worries.' _He thought to himself.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams". Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates...today." Glynda informed as she looked at the students.

"What? Oh…" A girl to Jaune's left moaned out. She had black hair with red highlights, silver eyes, and black and red cloths.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin said, getting a groan from Ruby.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." The gray haired man informed.

"Whaaatt!?" Ruby said out loud.

'_It's no surprise really who she'll be paired up with.' _Jaune thought to himself, slightly jealous with his own thought.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die." Ozpin said seriously.

'_Crap…maybe coming here wasn't such a smart idea.' _Jaune thought nervously as he gulped.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin asked.

'_What the hell does he mean by Landing?' _Jaune asked himself, before he raised his hand. "Um, Sir?" He asked.

"Good! Now, take your positions." Ozpin said, ignoring the blond.

'_Did he ignore me? What the hell!' _The blond thought. "I've got, um…a questioned." Jaune said again. "So, this landing... strategy thing...W-what is it? You're, dropping us off or…something?" He asked.

"No. You will be falling." Ozpin replied uncaringly.

"Oh, uh, I see…so, did you hand out parachutes for us?" Jaune asked.

"No. You will be using your own "landing strategy"." Ozpin corrected.

"Uh-huh…I see." Jaune muttered.

"So, what exactly is a landing strategYYY!" Jaune yelled before he was launched off the cliff.

The group of teens flew aimlessly through the sky. From what Jaune could see, almost everyone was doing some sorta badass landing thing. Jaune opened his mouth to call out for help, but his eyes went wide when he felt something enter his mouth. The teen choked while falling out of the sky.

Jaune coughed a few times before black feathers came out of his mouth. "Oh, that was awful." The blonde muttered, before he looked forward and wished he hadn't. As Jaune looked forward he collided with a large tree branch, knocking the wind out of him, but grabbed onto the branch to stop him from falling

"No, no, no, no!" Jaune yelled as his hands began to slip. The blonde lost his grip of the branch and fell. And in an instant the teen fell twenty feet, face planting into the ground. "Please brain. Remind me why I'm here?" He asked out loud, though it was muffled since his face was imbedded in the ground. "To show everyone in our family that we can be a hero." He replied to his own question.

"Yes, and uh…how exactly is that working for us?" Jaune asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Not very well, Jaune." He answered, before he tried to get up. Jaune lifted his left hand up and began to push himself up, before he lifted his right arm up. "OH, God!" The blond yelled when he felt a sharp blinding pain, before he collapsed again. Jaune tried to use his left hand to roll himself over, but that created more pain.

'_What's wrong, I feels like my right arm…is…broken.' _Jaune thought coming to the realization, as to why his right arm felt so bad every time he tried to move it. Using his knees and good hand Jaune slowly stood up.

"…Oh shit…" Jaune muttered when he looked at his right arm. Calling it broken was an understatement. It was covered in crimson liquid and looked like a limp noodle. "H-how am I…supposed to...What am I supposed to do?" Jaune asked himself, he was for all intents and purposes…lost. He had no idea where he was, he had no idea how to fight, no idea how to heal himself, and he had no idea on what to do.

"I…I don't know." He mumbled, before he heard something, a loud hissing sound.

Jaune slowly turned around and saw a large black snake with red eyes, and a bone like-carving around its head. "Uh, oh no." He said to himself, before the Grimm launched itself at the blond. Due to his inexperience and injury Jaune couldn't evade and took the full brunt of the attack.

The blond was sent tumbling back, before he hit a tree. Jaune slowly pulled himself up and looked at the King Taijitu, to see it was charging. The blond fumbled for his sword, but since he was right handed and was using his left hand, it was incredibly difficult.

As soon as Jaune grabbed onto his sword, he felt a tremendous force on his chest and back. The Grimm plowed the teen through the tree, before it pulled back and opened its maw showing its large teeth.

Jaune's eyes went wide as he saw the Grimm's teeth. '_I-I'm r-really G-g-going to die…I'm going to die!' _the blond yelled in his mind as his hand shook. He felt pain in his right arm, chest and lower back, before he looked at the giant snake.

"No!" Jaune said as he narrowed his eyes at the snake. '_I'm not going to puss out and look away.' _"If you're going to do it…then do it." He added with a scowl.

King Taijitu hissed, before it lunged at the blond. Jaune watched as the Snake's maw come closer to him, knowing he was about to die. But, everything…slowed down. Jaune's eyes went wide when he saw the giant snake slow down, before he put his hand on the ground and used it to push himself out of the way. Just as he did that, the Grimm collided with a tree.

'_W-what's going on?' _Jaune thought as he slowly stood up and looked at the Grimm. He saw it…in intense detail, every scale, every color and every patter the snake scales formed. When the Snake pulled itself out of the tree, Jaune saw it, but to him it looked slow.

'_I don't know what's going on…and I don't care, I have the advantage now buddy.' _The blond mused as he reached for his sword. But to his surprise his hand was going slow too. '_Why is my hand going slow too?' _He asked himself, before he forced his hand to move faster. When he did that he noticed a white-ish blue glow enveloped his hand.

'_What is all of this?' _Jaune asked himself, before he put it in the back of his mind and grabbed onto the handle of Crocea Mors, and pulled the sword out of its sheath. '_Focus, focus…what is everything's weakness?' _he questioned, as the Giant Snake lunged at the blond with its maw open.

Jaune narrowed his eyes, before he stabbed his sword up, through the roof of the mouth of the King Taijitu. The black snake stopped as a blade protruded from its skull. Jaune's eyes went wide as he killed the Snake, before he pulled the sword out.

"D-did, did I do it?" He asked out lout, only to hear another hissing sound. Jaune turned around and saw a white snake, an inverse copy of the black on he just killed. '_Oh, come on.' _He thought in depression, before he narrowed his eyes at the Snake.

Jaune watched as the White Snake slowly tried to entrap him, well slow to him, before he tightened his grip on his sword and charged. The white half of the King Taijitu lunged at the blond, when he charged.

Jaune smirked as he saw the Snake lunging at him at a slow pace, before he turned out of the way and stabbed at the snake's eye. The blond observed the snake die and noticed it was connected to the black snake. Jaune sheathed his sword…slowly, which annoyed him.

The blond looked up in the sky and watch several small Nevermore flying overhead at a snail-like pace. "Even they're moving slowly, why?" Jaune asked himself, before he felt a slight stinging sensation in his right arm. He looked down and was almost blinded by the bright light that enveloped his arm.

The light dimmed, allowing Jaune to see his arm. "What in the…" The teen trailed off when he saw his arm. It was still covered in his blood, but it felt better and it didn't look like it got crushed. Jaune tried to move his arm, but still flinched in pain. "This day is just getting…weirder." The blonde commented. '_First I get impaled to a wall by a red-head. I get launched into a forest by an insane teacher, only to break my arm. Then I get attacked by a two headed Snake. I'm about to die…then everything goes all slow like. Now my broken arm is healed magically.' _Jaune thought before he looked down, and blinked in confusion.

His arms and body were radiating this weird white-ish blue light. "What is this?" He asked himself, looking at the light, but noticed it was brighter around his once broken arm. Jaune looked at the corpse of the Grimm and didn't see any light.

"Okay, this is really weird, everything is really slow and I'm seeing lights now…Did I hit my head to hard?" Jaune asked himself, before he had an idea. '_Maybe it's not my head that's messed up, maybe there's something wrong with my eyes.' _He mused. "Nah, I'm probably all hyped up on that adrenaline stuff." Jaune voiced, before he took a deep breath and waited.

After a minute of waiting everything still was moving slow. "Okay, maybe it isn't adrenaline…" Jaune muttered. '_But then why is everything so slow?' _He asked himself, before he unsheathed his sword and held it up to his face and looked at his reflection.

"Oh, crap!" Jaune announced as he dropped his sword, when he saw his reflection, or more importantly his eyes. The blond slowly looked down at his sword and got a better look at his eyes, His eyes were blood red, with two black coma-like marks slowly rotating around the pupils. "W-what the, what the hell?!" Jaune yelled, when he saw his eyes.

"What is that?" He asked himself as he calmed down slightly. He had never seen this before. '_Is this why I'm seeing things the way I am?' _The blond thought. Before he put his hand near his face and moved it back and forth. He watched as his hand slowly move, leaving afterimage-like imprints as it moved. But to his surprise he was actually able to see his eyes in the sword's reflection, while he was observing his hand, and saw the coma-like markings increasing their rotation speed.

"Whoa…" Jaune muttered. '_So these eyes allow me to see things in slow motion, that's so cool…but, what will everyone think?' _He asked himself. Jaune would admit to himself that these eyes were a bit…intimidating, cool looking, but intimidating. '_If people discriminate against Faunus, what they hell are they going to do to me?' _He questioned. He knew how stupid some people were against the Faunus in general, he honestly didn't care what they were. They were humans with an extra ability and had an animal part. He had no reason to discriminate them.

'_Even if I don't hate my eyes, the possibility of everyone else is really, really high.' _Jaune thought sadly. "Is it possible to make them go away?" He asked out loud as he looked at his reflection, and blinked when his eyes return to their usual dark blue.

"Did that seriously just happen?" Jaune asked himself. "My eyes react to my commands…that's just stupid." He added. It'd be pretty dumb for his ability to only work if he asked for them. '_What if I want them back?' _ He mused, and took a step back in surprise when his eyes changed from dark blue to crimson red, with two coma-like markings revolving around the pupil.

"I didn't ask out loud that time, so they don't react to my words, but maybe my…what would be the right word…my will." Jaune concluded proud, with his own achievement. '_But what are they? Are they a mutation, a super power…a mutated super power?'_ He questioned.

"It doesn't matter what they are. They're mine. They helped me survive that…that snake thing…Survive." Jaune muttered to himself. '_Survive…I survived…I was about to die but them, I didn't…' _He thought, as the shock of nearly dying began to settle in.

"I…I almost died…and I wouldn't have anything to show for my life…" Jaune mumbled as he sat down and leaned against the tree he crashed into, after he was thrown off the cliff. "I-I…But I didn't die." He spoke as he looked forward. "I survived…because I'm a survivor." Jaune said as his unique red eyes gleaned and the Coma-like markings spun.

"I'm a survivor, I'm a survivor…and what do they do? Survive." Jaune said as he stood up, with a new found confidence. "I will survive, until I deem myself worthy of dying…No one will…No one 'Can' kill me because I'm a survivor." He spoke to himself.

"I'm not here anymore to become a 'The Hero' everyone wants…I'll be the survivor everyone needs…I need to get stronger…" Jaune said to himself. '_I need to get stronger to make sure I survive, so I can protect everyone else.' _He thought.

'_What if they don't want me to protect them_, _what if they think I'm a freak!?' _Jaune thought with a glare as his eyes spin. "Whoa, where did that come from?" He asked himself, before he shook it off. Jaune looked at his right arm, before he tried to move it and flinched in pain. "So my arm still hurts, crap." The blond mumbled to himself.

Jaune took the sheath off his left hip and put it on his right hip, before he sheathed the sword. "This feels…uncomfortable." He admitted to himself. Before he took the sheath and put it on his back, in between the straps of his armor. Jaune drew the sword and sheathed it again. "Eh, it'll do for now." He muttered, before he looked around. "…Where do I go now?" He asked himself.

"Okay, I came from there…" Jaune said as he pointed from the tree he landed in, to the high cliff he was launched from. "And the asshole headmaster who launched me said to go through the path to the other side of the forest…so that means of have to go over…meh." Jaune sounded as he pointed in the opposite direction of the cliff.

"I'll be honest. I might be a little pissed if I'm going in the wrong direction." He said to himself, before he froze when he heard leaves rustling and twigs snapping. Jaune quickly clenched his eyes shut, before they snapped open, showing his dark blue eyes.

A girl wearing all white came out of the foliage, and looked at the blond. Jaune blinked a few times as he and Weiss stared, before the girl turned around and walked away.

"Now don't I feel loved?" Jaune asked to himself, before he blinked at his own cynical comment. '_Where did that come from?' _He questioned, before he heard someone else approach him. Jaune reached for his sword as he turned around, but stopped when he noticed who it was.

It was a girl with red hair, green eyes and wore mostly armor. It was the same girl who pinned him against a wall, though he really didn't care about that part. "…Pyrrha?" Jaune asked.

"Hello Jaune…are you alright?" the Redhead questioned, when she noticed the blood on Jaune's right arm.

"Oh this, it's…nothing." Jaune lied, very poorly.

"Jaune, I can clearly see that that's not, nothing." Pyrrha replied.

"Okay, okay…you got me." Jaune said. "Truth is. I sorta…fell." He admitted as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"You could have called out for help. I would have happily assisted you." Pyrrha informed.

"Eh, I would have called out…but, I sorta choked on a bird." He said with a shrug, causing the red-head to blink.

"I see…I won't tell anyone." Pyrrha said with a smile.

"Thanks, it would be really embarrassing for everyone to know that on the first day. I broke my arm because I choked on a bird." Jaune commented.

"How come you didn't use your Aura to protect yourself?" Pyrrha asked curiously.

"Huh?" the blond sounded.

"You know what an Aura is, don't you?" She asked.

"Aura, what? Oh, yeah." Jaune replied. "It's that glowing stuff…right?" he asked, remembering the light that healed his wound.

"…Yes, it can be referred to it like that." Pyrrha replied, before the two began to walk through the forest. Well Pyrrha walked with Jaune following.

'_So that's what the White light was called…' _Jaune thought, before he closed his eyes and snapped them open, revealing his unique red eyes. The blond narrowed his eyes at Pyrrha and noticed she was saturated in an intense red light. Jaune looked around and noticed the trees didn't radiate anything. "And this Aura, do you have it too?" He questioned, wanting to test his eyes accuracy.

"Every being that has a soul has an Aura." Pyrrha informed, knowing that Jaune probably didn't know that much about the subject.

'_So that explains why the Tree's don't have one…and if that Snake Grimm didn't have one that means they don't have a soul…' _Jaune thought with as he observed the environment with his unique eyes, before he scowled remembering the encounter with the Grimm.

Jaune stopped when he heard the sound of several small explosions. "Did you hear that?" He asked.

"Gunfire, it seems some of our comrades have encountered the enemy." Pyrrha informed.

'_Wow, she's really…blunt.' _Jaune mused as he walked with the red-head, before he ducked under a branch that was going to hit him in the face.

"So, this Aura stuff, can it…do something to certain stuff people?" Jaune asked, trying to at least get more info on the whole 'Aura' thing.

"Do you mean, if Aura gives certain people a special Ability?" Pyrrha clarified.

"…Um, yeah sure." Jaune replied unsure.

"Then you're probably talking about a Semblance." Pyrrha said with a slight nod.

"Cool…" Jaune trailed off. "And these Semblances…do they change your eyes, this is all hypothetical of course?" He asked nervously.

"Yes, some Semblances to due change the color of the eyes, sometimes." Pyrrha answered.

"I see…" Jaune muttered slightly relieved.

"Though it's mostly aesthetic than anything else. And the eyes usually change due to Semblance being used. The eyes changing usually don't affect the person's abilities." Pyrrha added.

"O-oh…" Jaune sounded. '_But my eyes allow me to see things in slow motion and see Auras.' _He thought depressed. '_Am I really that different?'_ Jaune asked himself.

Pyrrha glanced at Jaune and saw his depressed look. "Though if someone had some unique ability with their eyes, then I would say it was interesting." The redhead commented.

"Hmm…you think so?" He asked, not really understanding that he gave himself away.

"Yes." Pyrrha said with a smile.

Jaune nodded slightly, as he looked down still following the redhead. '_I guess I have one person I can definite trust.' _He thought to himself, before he scowled slightly. '_Another person who can stab me in the back.' _Jaune thought darkly as his eyes turned to Red for a second, before returning to their usual dark blue. '_Where did that come from? I can definitely trust Pyrrha.' _He thought with a nod.

"Huh." Jaune sounded, when he and Pyrrha arrived at a cave. "Do you think this is it?" He asked. Pyrrha looked at Jaune, before looking at the drawings on the cave. The drawings were of armed men fighting against a Giant Scorpion.

"I don't think it is." Pyrrha voiced. "But, we shouldn't rule it out because it doesn't look appealing." She added.

"I guess you're right." Jaune admitted before he narrowed his eyes. "I think one of us should stay out here, to make sure nothing enters the Cave, while the other checks the inside." He planned as he narrowed his eyes at the cave.

"I think I should enter the cave." Pyrrha stated.

"Eh…I'm going to go with…No." Jaune replied. "I'll check it out." He added, Jaune knew Pyrrha could hold her own, actual he knew she could probably kick his ass if she wanted to. But, he wanted to see the limitations of his eyes, and being in a dark cave could test the limits.

"If you say so." The redhead said unsure.

"Thanks Pyrrha, I'll be right back…hopefully." Jaune mumbled. '_I won't die. I'm a survivor after all.' _He thought as he walked into the cave, with Pyrrha watching, though she had a worried look on her face.

When he was alone, Jaune's eyes changed to a crimson red, with two comma marks rotating around the pupils. The teen looked around the cave as he walked deeper. "So I can't see in the dark, that's nice to know." Jaune said dryly.

Jaune held up his hand and used the light he saw from his Aura to light up the area. "What the…?" The blonde questioned as he saw a glowing teardrop looking thing. Jaune narrowed his red eyes, as he took a few steps forward, he used his left had to poke the glowing thing causing it to move. '_If it moves and it doesn't look like a machine…but that would mean it's…a living thing. But why don't I see its aura?' _Jaune questioned.

"Oh shit…oh shit! Oh shit!" Jaune yelled when he realized what it was, before he haled ass out of the cave.

"Jaune, what's wrong?" Pyrrha asked, to the blond.

"Big, really big Scorpion!" Jaune announced as he looked at the entrance of the cave. Pyrrha reacted by readying her Miló and Akoúo̱, and entered a combat stance. Jaune watched her, before he reached up and unsheathed the sword from the sheath on his back, and took the exact same stance Pyrrha took. Unconsciously using his eyes to read and copy her movements.

In an instant a large scorpion bust through the cave walls, and looked at the two with ten red eyes. The Death Stalker focused on Jaune and attacked.

The Death Stalker snapped on of its large pincers at Jaune. But the blond easily saw it coming and jumped up, landing on top of the pincer. "Holy shit, did you see that?" Jaune yelled in excitement, he felt like such a badass.

"Don't get…" Pyrrha began, only for the Death Stalker to flick its pincer in a direction, sending Jaune flying. "…Arrogant." She sighed out.

'_Do you wanna know what sucks about falling? Falling in slow-motion.' _Jaune thought as he flew through several trees, he knew he wasn't fast enough to protect himself from. '_I guess this is cosmic punishment for my gloating.' _He mused, before he exited the trees and crashed into something Red and Black.

Jaune opened his eyes and saw his face was extremely close to a tree. He pulled back and saw he had been thrown right into a tree truck. "Why do trees have be dicks, I never did anything to them." Jaune said to himself as he pulled himself out of the bark, and glanced around and saw. Well he saw a lot of things.

He saw Yang, who had a chaotic yellow-ish orange flame-like energy enveloping her. He saw a black haired, amber eyed girl with a black bow in her hair, she had a more purple-ish black energy that seemed more…calmer, yet…disturbed. He saw a teen with black hair with a pink fringe in it, he had a pink shade to it, had a…tired feel to it. Jaune almost gasped when he saw the aura of the orange haired girl, and quickly looked away, while turning off his eyes.

'_There's Yang, Blake, Ren, Nora…oh and there's Ruby.' _Jaune thought as he looked around with his normal blue eyes. The ground shook as Pyrrha came rushing out of the woods, before the trees were demolished by the Death Stalker on her tail.

"Oh, shit I totally forgot about that." Jaune muttered as he pulled his sword out from the tree it was impaled on. Everyone stopped and looked up when the sound of yelling grabbed their attention and saw Weiss holding onto a Nevermore.

'_Would you look at that, karma is a bit of a bitch don't ya think?' _Jaune thought darkly as his eyes flashed red. "Goddammit, where do these feelings keep coming from?" Jaune questioned to himself, as his eyes turned back to their usual dark blue.

Jaune's eyes instinctive turned back to their unique state, when he saw Weiss fall from the Nevermore. '_Should I help her…of course I should.' _He mused before he sped to catch her. Jaune sealed his eyes shut right as he caught her.

"…Let go of me you idiot!" Weiss ordered, surprising the blond.

"Huh?" Jaune sounded. He was no expecting that reaction.

"Are you deaf as well as moronic?! I said put me down!" She yelled, only to fall on the ground, when he let her go. "Oh! You…You Brain dead idiot!" Weiss voiced.

Jaune's left hand twitched slightly as it began to slightly glow a white-ish blue. "What do you want?" Jaune asked. "You asked me to put you down, I put you down. And now you're yelling at me because I put you down!" He said incredulously.

"You dropped me!" Weiss yelled.

"You were yelling at me, what'd you expect?" Jaune shot back, as blue sparks began to spark off of his left hand.

"I'd expected you to act like a civil human being!" Weiss argued.

Jaune just looked at Weiss with his dark blue eyes, before he blinked and his left hand flinched. The blond turned around and quickly looked down and noticed blue sparks of electricity was sparking off his hand, before it dissipated. '_Another thing to worry about, great.' _Jaune thought, before he readied his sword and walked forward.

"Where do you think you're going? I'm not done!" Weiss announced.

"Look, in all honesty I really don't what I did to piss you of, Weiss. And I really don't care. You see my partner way over there." Jaune said as he pointed, to Pyrrha who was trying to evade the Death Stalker. "Is in need of my help, any other day I would totally listen to your bitching. But right now…I have bigger things to deal with." He said cynically, before he sprinted to help his partner, and then stopped again. "Though that is a pretty large Scorpion thing…so if anyone's offering any help, I'll take it." Jaune added as he looked back.

Ruby nodded, before she charged at the Death Stalker, using her scythe to enhance her speed. But when she slashed at the Grimm, it shrugged it off. Jaune's eyes shifted to red with two coma-like markings, as he narrowed his eyes at the Scorpion. His red eyes darted quickly inspecting every part of the Death Stalker. '_Focus, I need to find a weakness…I chink in that armor…it has ten eyes and joints in its armor...that'll work.' _Jaune thought, before he charged at the Scorpion.

Jaune passed Ruby, before jumped up over the pincher of the Death Stalker and stabbed his sword through one of the Death Stalker's eyes. The Death Stalker shrieked in pain. '_Now what?' _Jaune asked himself, before he glanced up and saw the large stinger heading right towards him, at a slow pace.

Jaune twisted himself out of the path of the stinger, before he stabbed the joint that held the stinger to the tail. When the Death Stalker was distracted, Jaune glanced to his side to see Ruby was high tailing it, before black feathers impaled the ground she was standing at. '_What the hell?' _He thought, as he looked up and saw a Nevermore flying overhead.

The blond's eyes snapped back to the Giant Scorpion, only to see it was a few feet from him. Before Jaune could react, a gold and red javelin flew right passed him and impaled the Grimm in one of its eyes.

"So what's the plan?" Pyrrha asked when she arrived at Jaune's side. The blond's red eyes darted all over the place, inspecting ever part of the scorpion.

"The thing's armor…its armor is really tough, but also really strong. If we blind the thing, I think we can make it hit itself with its stinger or pincers…both of with should be strong enough to penetrate its own armor." Jaune theorized, as the coma-like marks spun rapidly.

"Excellent plan, Jaune." Pyrrha commented as she readied her shield.

"…You really think so?" Jaune asked, it only took him a few seconds to come up with the plan and he honestly thought he could do better.

"Of course." Pyrrha said, before she charged the Death stalker.

'_Oh crap!' _Jaune thought, when he saw the redhead charge the Grimm, before he charged too.

Pyrrha evaded on of the pincers from the Death Stalker and grabbed onto her javelin, before she pulled it out the scorpion's eye. Pyrrha turned and used her shield to block a strike from the Death Stalker, before Jaune came up and stabbed his sword in the pincer's joint.

The two jumped back from the Death Stalker, before they shared a glance. Pyrrha looked at the blond and saw his eyes. Her own green eyes widened when she saw Jaune's crimson red eyes that had coma-like marks rotating around each of his pupils.

Before she could comment, the two heard the sound of gun fire and explosions. Jaune looked up and saw Ren shooting two green pistols at the Grimm and Nora was using a grenade launcher.

"So, what's the plan?" Ren asked as he arrived next to Jaune and Pyrrha.

"We're going to blind it sending it into a attacking frenzy, and then we're going to trick it into attacking itself." Pyrrha said bluntly.

"R-really?" Ren asked, not really liking that idea, but the nod he got from the redhead confirmed it.

"Do you think it's possible for your guns to affect its eyes?" Jaune questioned, still observing the Death Stalker. He didn't have any projectile weaponry, so I'd be best to ask the person who did, to blind the Scorpion.

"I'm not sure, though if my weapons don't affect it. I'm sure Nora's will." Ren said blandly, before he fired his pistols at the Death Stalker with Nora. Pyrrha's javelin shifted into a rifle, before she too started to fire rounds at the Grimm's eyes.

'_Does everyone have projectile weapons other than me?' _the blond thought depressed. He snapped out of his funk and narrowed his unique eyes at the Scorpion, and waited for its eyes to be gouged out. Jaune sprinted towards that Scorpion when the last eye was destroyed. He jumped onto one of its pincers and ran up it, until he reached the main body of the Death Stalker.

Jaune stood on the back of the Grimm and slashed at its armored back, getting its attention. The blond looked up and saw the Stinger twitching, before it snapped in Jaune's direction. But to the teen he saw it moving slowly. Jaune smirked before he jumped off the Death Stalker, before it stabbed itself with its out stinger, injecting itself with its own venom.

After switching his eyes back to normal, Jaune met up with Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren. "That was so awesome, can we do it again Ren?!" Nora begged to the tired teen.

"Nora…" Ren said with a sigh.

The group returned to the relic sight and got their relics, before the heard the sound of several explosions. The four went followed the sound, and saw Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang fighting the Nevermore.

"Whoa…" Jaune muttered, when he watched the four girls fight together. Before his eyes slowly shifted to their crimson counterpart, unconsciously ingraining everything he saw into his mind. From every slash from a sword, every swing of a scythe, every punch, while subconsciously thinking of counter attacks for them.

The things he saw were, amazing. The energy that flowed around them was so…unique. '_I really am small and…weak compared to everyone here…' _Jaune thought as he observed the fight. From what he heard Pyrrha was supposed to be some big shot famous person, so the odds of her actually needing his help were well…it was really low. Ren seemed like he was a really good fighter, but seemed way too tired to actually do anything. Nora seemed like she didn't care what was going on, yet was able to thrash the Death Stalker like it was nothing, and still had a smile on her face.

'_Am I the only one that actually tried to fight the Death Stalker? I'm exhausted right now and…only Ren looks tired.' _Jaune thought as he looked at the four girls fighting. He watched as all of them completely out strip him in anything he could ever hope to do. '_…I will get stronger…' _The blond promised to himself as his crimson eyes spun slowly.

Jaune's eyes changed back to their dark blue as Ruby killed the Nevermore with a brutal decapitation. '_I won't be weak…and in the end I will survive.' _The blond thought with a scowl.

The two groups met, and headed back to the academy. Ruby, Yang, Nora…well just about everyone was talking with each other, mostly about what happened. The only one who didn't talk was Jaune, who was zoned out in thought.

'_What is wrong with me?' _The blond though was he remembered the few dark thoughts he had in the past few hours. '_I never felt that way until…my eyes…are they making me more aggressive. No that's silly…but the evidence isn't good either. I mean, I would have never have snapped at Weiss like I did. And I've never felt that jealous before.' _Jaune thought.

'_But these are obviously my feelings if I have them.' _He debated with himself. '_Am I just seeing things clearly now?' _He thought as he slowly lagged behind._ 'But I have to keep these thoughts, these darker things inside me. No one will know, I might be thought of as a freak with my eyes already. I don't want to add evil to that list.' _Jaune thought sadly, before he bounced back.

'_Now is not the time to mope. I need to figure out a way to get stronger…but how?' _He asked himself, as he and the others left the forest and arrived at the academy.

'_I know my eyes can read other people's movements, and at the speed I see it. I can act. And I can see people's energies, especially when they're using their abilities…what else?' _Jaune mused, as he closed his eyes in thought. Before he memory flashes, the first one was when he fought the King Taijitu after awakening his eyes, then it changed to when he observed Pyrrha's Aura, then it shifted to his fight with the Death Stalker, and finally shifting to when he watched Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang decimate the Nevermore. But the weird thing was, the memories were crystal clear, like he was experiencing them again.

'_D-do I have a memory recall thing, or is it like…eidetic memory?' _Jaune questioned to himself. '_So I can see in slow motion, while reading people's movements. I see the energies of every living person. And I have eidetic memory.' _He listed off, before he remembered something. '_Wait, that thing with the sparks? When I was angry with Weiss, my arm cast several sparks of electricity.' _He added, before he narrowed his eyes. '_With these four discoveries I'm sure I can make something of this.' _Jaune thought, oblivious to the fact that he and the others were in an auditorium, with Ozpin assigning the teams.

'_I'll have to find a place to train, and I also have to figure out how to train…I have to get stronger, I am a survivor after all. And survivors have to be strong.' _Jaune thought.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR." Ozpin spoke, knocking Jaune from his thoughts. "Led by... Jaune Arc." He informed, surprising the blond.

"Huh, but I…" Jaune began. He really didn't want to be a leader.

"Congratulations, young man." Ozpin said to the blond.

Pyrrha smiled as Jaune, before pat him on the shoulder, knocking him off balance. The blond landed on the ground, with most of the students laughing, before he stood back up. Jaune gave Pyrrha a slight smile, even though he was just embarrassed in front of everyone, it wasn't her fault.

Jaune looked forward and saw Yang hugging Ruby, probably because she was the new leader of team RWBY. Eventually everyone broke apart into their separate dorms, mostly to rest after such a long day.

Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora entered their dorm. And in an instant Nora was already on the bed she wanted, while jumping on it excitedly. Ren walked a few feet before he collapsed on the bed and fell asleep, before Nora tried to wake him up.

While those two were doing that, Pyrrha looked at Jaune, in both curiosity and joy. "Jaune…" She said, getting the blond's attention. '_I want to tell you, about your eyes. I saw them. You don't have to nervous about them…' _Pyrrha thought of what to say.

"Yeah, Pyrrha?" Jaune asked as he faced the redhead.

"…I'm glad we're on the same team. And I hope we can get to know each other better in the years to come." Pyrrha said with a smile.

"Really? Thanks, that means a lot. And I would like to get to know you too." Jaune replied with his own smile, before he went to look around the dorm.

Pyrrha looked at the blond sadly, silently scolding herself for getting nervous. She could tell by the signs that Jaune was at least nervous about people discovering his ability, mostly because he went to such great lengths to hide it. Pyrrha knew the difference between hiding abilities for an advantage and from fear.

Jaune looked around the dorm, and noticed it was mostly empty, except for the beds, and curtains. '_Hmm, I guess we're supposed to bring our own stuff here…I guess that's why they gave us until next Monday, before classes start.' _Jaune mused.

The blond turned and observed his new team, before he sighed. '_I don't think I'm ready to lead people…I can barely take care of myself. But in the real world they will be counting on me to lead them, to help them survive…so I guess I'll do my best.' _He thought, before he laid back on his bed.

Jaune looked at Pyrrha to see she was doing her own thing. Getting some clothes and heading out to change out of her armor to be more specific. Before he laid his head back and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is my newest story...I've had this idea for a week or so and it wouldn't leave me the hell alone. So here's the byproduct of my insane mind. <strong>

** This isn't the usual Naruto gets his fucking ass stuck in the RWBY world...because you know, that's never been down before. This story will be Jaune centric., becuase while he is the comic relief in RWBY, I thought. He should have a story where he isn't a tool or and idiot...so yeah. Tell me if this sucks or if it was good, I'll still post newer chapters either why. I'll just be more self conscious if it's mostly negative. **


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own RWBY or Naruto.

In the middle of the night, in a dark lite dorm room, four teens slept. One was an orange haired girl, a black haired bot with a magenta streak on the left side of his hair, a red-headed teen, and a blond. In an instant the blond's eyes snapped open.

Jaune slowly looked around the room and saw everyone was still asleep. '_What time is it_?' He asked himself, before he saw the time. _'11:22pm huh_…' Jaune thought. '_Why am I so…awake_?' He asked himself, he had only slept for a few hours and now he felt refreshed. The blond slowly pulled himself out of the bed, making sure not to make any noise.

_'I guess if I'm up now, I have a perfect time to train._' Jaune mused, as he stood at the foot of his bed, before he sat down again. _'But how_?' He asked himself.

'_Well this is a school for Huntsmen and Huntresses are made. But, everyone here already has fighting experiences…there has to be an area where I can train…maybe with instructions_.' Jaune mused, before he stood up.

Jaune slowly walked to the door of the dorm, and glanced back to see everyone was still sleeping. His eyes shifted from their dark blue to a blood red, with two coma-like markings rotating around the individual pupils.

The teen slowly walked out into the hallway, and quietly closed the door. Jaune looked forward and saw Team RWBY's dorm right next to his dorm. He made sure to walk quietly passed that door too, until he made sure any noise he'd make would be un-heard by the two teams.

_'Okay, now where do I go_?' Jaune asked himself as he walked through the hallways of Beacon Academy. The teen passed by several dorm room doors, and made sure not to make any noise. He eventually made it out of the Dorm area of the academy and reached the class rooms.

Jaune peeked into some of the rooms and saw they were empty, before he continued on.

"I don't care what the transcripts say. I don't think this _kid_ is ready to be in this institute." A female voice argued, causing Jaune to stop.

"We've already had this conversation, Glynda. Trust me judgment on this." The voice of Ozpin replied.

"Hmph…" Jaune heard the female reply. "That's not all I wanted to talk about…" She added, getting a raised eyebrow from Jaune, before he moved though the hallway, lessening the chance of getting caught, he wanted to train, not eavesdrop.

"You mean the eyes…" Ozpin said, but Jaune didn't hear since he was already out of the hallway. The man looked at a tablet device and reviewed the footage of Jaune loosing against the King Taijitu. But before he was about to die, his eyes changed to a crimson red, with strange markings. Then the fight did a one eighty, and Jaune destroyed the snake Grimm. "…Yes I'm rather curious about them myself, but I'm content to let things play out." He added.

"Hm, whatever you say." Glynda replied with a scowl, before she walked away.

Ozpin rewound the footage and watched it again. '_Such interesting eyes…_' He thought, trying to remember if he had ever seen them before.

Jaune scowled slightly as he walked through the dark hallways of Beacon academy. '_There's nothing here that can help…me…what's that?' _He thought as he saw a double door at the end of the hallway. Jaune walked up to the door, the words 'Faculty Only Basement/Storage Room.'

The blond smirked as the coma marks in his eyes spun slowly. Jaune inspected the door for any alarm triggers. When he found none, he tensed ready to run, if there was a hidden alarm as he put his hand on the handle.

Jaune pushed the handle in and heard a click. He waited a few seconds before he slowly pushed the door open. Without going inside he closed the door, seeing if it locked automatically. When he found out it didn't he slowly opened the door again, and walked it.

The teen came upon a long stair way. "I sure hope this leads me somewhere." Jaune muttered. He walked down the stairs and arrived at another hallway. But this hallway was more…older looking. The paint was falling off the walls, there was dust in the air, it had that old rust smell, and all in all it looked like no one went down there in years.

"This place smells awful." Jaune muttered as his unique eyes darted around, taking every detail of the area. The blond walked, passing several doors. The doors had signs next to them, saying 'Boiler Room' 'Furnace' 'Generator' so on and so on. Jaune stopped when he reached on door that had 'Storage' on the sign.

"Now what would a school for fighters have in their storage?" Jaune asked himself out loud, before he smirked. "Training equipment." He answered, before he reached for the door knob. Jaune twisted the handle and didn't feel it turn. "…so it's locked." He muttered, as he narrowed his unique eyes at the door and gripped the door knob harder.

Jaune noticed his hand began to give off a white-ish blue light, before blue sparks of electricity began to spark off his hand. After on quick twist, the door knob twisted, but the sound of cracking metal informed Jaune that the lock broke. Before he opened the door and smiled fully at what he saw.

The room was well…it was large, not as large as the auditorium. But it was about the size of a class room. The room was filled with punching bags, dummies, targets, several wooden logs with small wooden arms and a leg pointing out of them. Several large metal crates, and on the far wall there was a humanoid robot. The robot looked incredibly thin, and had wires running along the arms, joints and had a dark orange rust color to it.

Jaune walked into the room and towards the robot. "Huh…Atlesian Training Bot-47…" He said reading the tag that as attached to the droid. "There's more…Caution: Do not activate the training bot without experienced Huntsmen or Huntresses in the premises…I know what I'm doing now." Jaune said, before he looked at the robot and noticed it was covered in a layer of dust. '_Poor guy, being stuck down here for such a long time.' _Jaune thought, before he activated the robot.

The blond watched as an orange light turn on in the chest of the robot, before the two lights on the robots face flickered on.

"_Declaration: Training simulations active, Hello Master." _The training bot said.

"Um…Hello." Jaune replied.

"_Observation: You look far less competent then my last master, Master." _The droid said.

"And what happened to your last master?" Jaune asked.

"_Joy full Statement: I killed him of course." _The bot stated.

"Wait-wait, what?!" Jaune demanded.

"_Statement: I am Atlesian Training Bot 47. My designations are to fight the master until he has reached the sufficient skills. When he has reached the skills required, I will deactivate once more. But if the Master doesn't reach the sufficient skills, I shall kill him." _The robot informed, getting a wide eyed look from the blond. "_Err...Convincing Lie: if that is too hard on the master, I shall not kill him once he is down." _The droid lied. "_I am a good droid, a law abiding droid, I do not kill the masters." _It added.

Jaune took a step back from the robot.

"_Qualification: I am always loyal to the Master. I will listen to ever word you say, only when we fight, will I be the efficient killing machine that I've been programed to be. Supplication: Please, Mater. Please don't leave me in this dust filled area, to rust. Explanation: I have been inactive for forty three years, master." _The bot said, in the same tone of monotone voice.

Jaune looked at the rust colored robot with narrowed eyes. "If I let you become my 'training bot' do you promise not to attack to kill me, until I have a decent amount of training?" He asked. "I have no real training or experience." Jaune explained.

The rust colored robot's eyes dulled slightly. "_Negotiation: Yes Master, I promise not to attack the master until he has reached the sufficient skill set." _The droid said. "_Statement: I shall not use the 429 ways I've came up with to kill the master." _He added.

"Um…Cool, I'm going to let you down now." Jaune said as he approached the robot. After he undid the binds, the robot fell of the wall, causing Jaune to fall on his ass in surprise. He looked up and saw the rust colored bot looking at him.

_"Commentary: Ooh, Master. I am so disappointed in you right now. No, don't look at me." _the bot voiced, commenting on the fact that Jaune fell back.

Jaune stood up and faced the rust colored bot, ignoring its comment. "So how am I going to train, are you going to teach me?" he asked.

"_Statement: Teaching is only relative, Master. Explanation: I have a large database. Filled information on dozens of forms of unarmed combat, weapon based combat, and psychological based combat. Answer: I can give out that information to you, but it's up to you master, to learn it." _The robot informed.

"I see…" Jaune said.

"_Query: Master, I have run your ocular meat balls through my memory banks, and have found no data on them. What are they?" _the rust colored robot asked curiously, causing Jaune to realize he forgot to turn off his semblance.

"Y-you promise not to tell anyone." Jaune spoke.

"_Rhetorical Question: Who would I tell, Master?" _the bot asked.

"Oh, good point…I'll tell you after we're done training." Jaune replied. "…So let's start with the basics I guess…um, can you teach me unarmed combat?" He asked unsure. To him it was a smart thing to learn. If he lost his sword, what was he going to do? Ask for his enemies to stop and get his sword.

"_Statement: If I am to teach you, master, the art of Hand-to-Hand combat. You must first remove those." _The training bot 47 said as he pointed to Jaune's armor, sheath and shoes.

"Why?" the blond asked.

"_Sigh…Explanation: Master, if you were to hit me or any other of your targets, your unconditioned body with break. The training I have in mind, will not only slowly condition your body, but will increase your hand-eye coordination." _ The bot explained.

"Cool, so what'll you be teaching me?" Jaune asked excitedly.

"_Statement: Several Martial Arts styles. Taekwondo, jiu-jitsu, Wing Chun, Kickboxing, and Muay Thai…Now to start…" _the bot began, only for Jaune to raise his hand.

"Um…what are those?" Jaune asked curiously.

"_Pleading Statement: Master, you're making it so hard to not to hate you. Statement: Your ignorance is annoying…something I'm going to change." _The rust colored droid said.

"Okay, I'll admit I'm ignorant. But I've never heard of any of those fighting styles." Jaune argued.

_"Hmm…Observation: I have been decommissioned for over forty years. Maybe some of those styles were forgotten. Answer: A demonstration is in order."_ The rust colored bot said as it adopted a fighting stance. "_Instruction: Come at me Master, I'll give you a demonstration on the styles." _The robot spoke.

Jaune narrowed his eyes, before he charged. The robot jumped back, before it jumped up and sent a powerful kick to Jaune's chest, sending the blond reeling back. "_Informative Statement: That is Taekwondo." _The bot informed.

Jaune charged at the robot again, but this time the droid let the blond attack. As soon as Jaune's fist was within range the droid, grabbed onto it, then jumped up and lifted one of its legs over Jaune's shoulder. And twisted itself, bring Jaune to the ground. The robot wrapped its legs around Jaune's chest as it pulled on his arm.

"Oh shit! Stop, stop!" Jaune announced, when he felt his arm about to snap, and in an instant the droid let go.

"_Informative Statement: That was Jiu-Jitsu." _ The robot informed as it and Jaune stood back up. "_Instruction: Charge again, master." _The bot ordered as it adopted its stance again.

Jaune slowly circled the robot, and then he jumped up and kicked. The very same way the robot did when they first started and kicked to the robots chest. The bot took a half step back and used it's wrists to catch the blond's foot, before it used the momentum of the kick to pull it forward. Continuing to use the same momentum, the robot snapped its elbow up and quickly sent it towards Jaune's neck.

The blond closed his eyes waiting for the blow, but opened his eyes when he felt nothing. "_Informative Statement: That was Wing Chun." _It informed. "_Observation: You were able to replicate my first attack, after only seeing it once…Query: How?" _the rust colored robot asked.

"I-I didn't realize I did that." Jaune admitted, before he scowled. "Maybe there's something more to these eyes that I don't know." He muttered. "But, anyways, I get what you're trying to do ATB-47. So can you stop kicking me ass?" the blond asked.

"_Condescending Statement: Oh, but Master, I was just getting started." _The robot said. "_Query: Why did you call me 'ATB-47'?" _the robot asked.

"It's an abbreviated form of your name." Jaune replied.

"_Insinuation: Giving a being a name, suggests attachment. Query: Are you attached to me, Master?" _The droid asked.

"I don't hate you, and I think you're kinda funny." Jaune replied with a shrug.

_ "Joyous Statement: Oh, A Master that actually likes me. Query: Do you know how many masters I've had in the past that were all scared of me? Or how many deactivated me as soon as I said what my designation was?" _ ATB-47 questioned. "_Insult: I've had so many spineless masters in the past." _it added.

"..Yeah…" Jaune said unsure, before he looked down in thought. '_If I was able to use the same attack ATB was just by watching him do it. Maybe I can do it again.' _He thought. "Hey ATB-47, I wanna test a theory. I want you to do a 'martial arts' move and I wanna see if a can copy it just by watching you." Jaune spoke.

"_Commentary: Such a wonderful idea, if it does work. I will be able to train you quicker and be able to fill my primary function." _ATB spoke.

"Yeah…" Jaune said again. Before the robot, went into a stance, with Jaune Mirroring it perfectly. ATB took a step forward before it jumped, leaned forward and did a front flip kick, before its foot cracked the ground it hit. Jaune followed, almost perfectly before half way though, he lost balance and fell on his face.

"Ow…fuck…that hurt…" Jaune mumbled into the concrete floor.

"_Observation: It seems your theory was correct. Your ocular prowess is impressive. To be able to copy my moves with such fluidity, but it would seem that your body is not up to par…Solution: I'll have to train your body to peak efficiency." _ATB-47 informed.

"I see…well I have a few hours until the suns up. So let's get started." Jaune said confidently.

"_Statement: This training will be very difficult…you might die…ha ha, this'll be fun." _The droid commented, getting a look from the blond.

"Hey, I was wondering before we start, can you teach me things? I'm the leader of my team, can you give me some tips or something to help me through that?" Jaune asked.

"_Answer: I am an advance fighting droid…Not a dictionary. If you want to learn, go to the library." _ATB replied.

"Fine, fine." Jaune waved off. "So let's start the training." He said, though he did have a nervous undertone.

"_Instruction: Give me a hundred jumping jacks." _The Droid ordered.

"Oh, that sounds easy enough." Jaune admitted, before his eyes returned to their dark blue color and began to do jumping jacks.

"_Motivational Insult: You call that jumping? My father could do better and he didn't have any hands…or legs." _ATB insulted, as Jaune did the jumping jacks straighter. After two minutes, Jaune finished, and was breathing slightly loud.

'_Damn I'm really out of shape.' _The blond thought.

"_Instruction: Lie on your back and give me one hundred sit-ups." _The droid ordered.

"Oh, God I hat these." Jaune muttered as he laid back and put his hands behind his neck, and began.

"_Observation: You're using your hands to pull at your neck…Motivational Insult: I can see why you don't have any formal training. You're so terrible no one wanted to teach you." _The rust colored droid insulted.

"Hey man, what the hell?!" Jaune yelled at the droid as he looked at it.

"_Appeasement: I'm terribly sorry master. Explanation: I was getting into the character and motivated you through insults." _The training bot informed.

"Oh, it's okay then." Jaune replied, before he went back to doing sit ups. Again and again the blond would us his abdomen to sit up and touch his chin to his knees, then slowly lay back down. After twenty minutes Jaune reached the hundredth rep.

"Shit…*Pant*...My stomach…" Jaune moaned out as he held his now burning abdomen.

"_Comforting_ _Statement: Don't worry master. Your muscle fibers have been all but torn, now your body will soon regenerate them. And they will be far stronger than the ones that where once there. Comforting Lie: It hurts me master, to see you like this." _ATB-47 said.

"Fuck…*Pant*…You." Jaune forced out, as he slowly stood up and looked at the droid.

"_Retort: I don't have the necessary parts for that, Master. Instruction: Now give me one hundred Deep Squats." _The robot ordered.

'_Oh, come on…another hundred…' _Jaune thought in depression, before he spread his legs apart slightly and squatted down.

"_Statement: You have to go lower master, make sure your thighs touch your abdomen." _The rust colored droid advised, causing Jaune to squat deeper, until his knees touched his chest, before he stood back up and squatted back down.

"_Motivational Statement: Put your legs into it, meatbag." _The droid spoke.

'_Meatbag?' _Jaune thought to himself, as he forced himself to do deep squats. A intense burning feeling spread out through his calves, thighs, butt, but he tried to ignore it, but it got to the point it became unbearable. Luckily he was able to finish the one hundred reps, before he collapsed.

Jaune lay on the cold concrete floor and relaxed as the cool rock cooled his burning muscles. "Thank God that's over…" He muttered to himself.

"_Sarcastic Response: Yes master, you just need to do one more thing…then your warm up can end, and the real training can begin." _ATB-47 informed.

"…What?" Jaune asked as his voice was muffled, due to his face facing the concrete ground.

"_Condescending Remark: Yes Master, you only have to do one more little exercise. Then your training will begin." _ATB-47 said.

"…Why me?" He questioned.

"_Query: Weren't you the one who said, that you wanted training? Statement: I'm just fulfilling your orders Master." _The droid informed.

"…I know…" Jaune muttered, as he used his arms to push himself up. "So what's the last thing? Push-ups, pull-ups?" He asked to the training bot.

"_Correction: You will have to do, one hundred knee bends." _The rust colored droid informed.

"What the…what the hell are knee bends?" Jaune questioned.

"_Sigh…Master, really? Answer: Knee bends are when you put your feet together and bend your knees until your rear touches your heels_." The robot said.

'_That sounds much easier…' _the blond thought, as he performed one. "Oh God I was wrong I was so wrong!" Jaune announced, as he fell back.

"_Rhetorical Question: You thought it would have been easier…didn't you?" _the droid asked, getting a pitiful nod from the blond. "_Fore shame master." _It added.

Jaune slowly stood back up, and stumbled. Mostly due to the burning feeling he had in his legs and stomach. "Do I really have to do this?" He asked.

"_Yes, Master. Comforting Statement: After this warm up, you can have a…ten minute break." _The droid informed.

"Thank you…" Jaune said genuinely, before he forced himself to do the Knee bends. After thirty minutes of doing the excise, while occasionally falling, Jaune finished.

Jaune laid down and breathed loudly, as sweat dripped off his face and his face was bright red. "_Observation: Meatbags like you have such poor stamina…Suggestion: I think you should get a cybernetic implant." _ The droid said.

"Mmmeeeehhhhhh…" Jaune sounded as he rested on his back and stared at the aged ceiling. "ATB, do you like being a training droid?" He asked.

"_Query: What else would I be, Master?" _the rust colored robot asked.

"I don't know. You know all this stuff about fighting. Why don't you try to be a fighter…or a robot huntsman?" Jaune questioned.

"…_Analysis: …'Huntsman' a warrior who fights Grimm and upholds the peace…Admission: I don't think I would be suited for that job." _The robot informed.

"Why?" Jaune asked.

"_Statement: I'm not cut out for it. While I do enjoy blood shed as much as the next droid. I don't want to fight for peace. Peace is…un-untenable. So I'd rather do something I love…like killing Meatbags like you." _ATB-47 said.

"So you want to be an assassin?" Jaune clarified, he wasn't really threatened by that fact. The way the droid acted, was a clear indication on what it wanted. But what creeped him out was the fact he was okay with it…and he wasn't okay with that.

"_Observation: You are a smart Master. Admission: Yes, master. If I could dream that is what I would be, an assassination droid. Statement: but that goal is unreachable. I am here, in a basement, forgotten, left to rust." _The droid said.

"Oh, that sucks dude…." Jaune said, before he turned his neck and looked at the droid, to see it was standing perfectly still. "How about a deal, I'll learn as much as I can and see if I can reprogram you as an Assassin droid, instead of a Training one that has to stay down here all its life." He said.

"_Suspicious accusation: What do you get out of this transaction?" _The droid asked.

"I don't know…How about you don't try and kill me after you're done training." Jaune bargained.

"_Hesitant Reply: I can't Master, it's in my programing to attack." _The droid replied.

"Can't you tell me how to change it?" the blond questioned. "…Like instead of trying to kill me, you would protect me or something like that." He said.

"_Statement: It would be difficult to guide you on how to re-program me processors, without damaging me actuators in the process. Answer: You'll need more experience with reprogramming than what you have right now." _The robot informed and Jaune could understand that, he had no experience in reprogramming.

Jaune closed his eyes and rested his head back against the ground. "_Motivational Insult: Get up Meatbag, your breaks over." _The robot ordered.

The blond sighed as he slowly pulled himself up and looked at the robot. "O-okay, so what's my training?" He asked nervously.

"_Statement: We're going to jog." _The droid informed.

'_Oh thank you…' _Jaune thought.

"_A Mile long jog, through the Emerald Forest." _The droid added.

'_Oh fuck you...' _Jaune thought. "How exactly am I going to get into the Emerald Forest?" He asked.

"_Answer: I know several paths that lead to the Grimm infested forest. Hopefully they're still there." _ATB-47 replied.

"How am I going to get there, with you?!" Jaune demanded.

"_Query: Why are you trying to hide me? Are you embarrassed…oh? You're going against the rules. Fake Reprimanding: You are a very bad master that is a no, no. Secretive Compliment: I like you more already." _The droid spoke.

"Um…Thanks, but how am I going to sneak you out?" Jaune asked.

"_Dry Statement: It's night and every meatbag in this academy is asleep."_ The robot informed.

Jaune face palmed slightly. "Yeah, I totally forgot about that." He muttered, before he opened the storage room and left, with the training droid following. Before they sneaked outside the academy, and the droid lead the blond to the entrance of the forest.

Eventually the two stood outside the boundaries of the forest. "Oh boy, here I am again." Jaune muttered, before he closed his eyes and snapped them open, revealing his unique red eyes.

"_Statement: Your goal is to jog one mile, while I tail behind you and motivate you to not slow down." _The droid informed.

"Are you going to insult me if a slow down?" Jaune asked.

"_Condescending Reply: Oh, no Master, I will hit you with a stun baton, that will admitter 50 volts of electricity. It won't kill you…but it will hurt…a lot." _ATB-47 spoke and even though its voice was monotone, Jaune could hear a gleeful undertone. The sound of electricity zapping caused Jaune to jump before he took off.

**Few hours later**

"Jaune, its eight o'clock, wake up." the voice of Pyrrha announced, as she stood over the sleeping form of her leader. She noticed he was sprawled out over his bed and didn't move. "Jaune…" The redhead said as she put her hand on the blond's shoulder and shook it.

"I'll be good, Robot Devil. Please don't hit me with your stick of lighting." Jaune mumbled as he buried his head in his pillow.

"What?" Pyrrha asked herself, before she nudged the blond again.

"And please stop your singing…I get you, you have an awesome voice." Jaune added.

Ren and Nora looked at Pyrrha. "Want me to wake him up?!"Nora asked excitedly. Pyrrha looked at the eccentric girl unsurely, before she nodded.

Nora took an extra deep breath, and walked over to the blond, before she grabbed onto his shoulders. Then she violently shook him. "Wake up! You're out leader! You have to lead us!" She yelled, before she let go of the blond as his eyes opened. "There, I think might do it…if it doesn't, I'll have to do more _drastic _things." The girl said with a dark smile.

Jaune's eyes slowly opened and the first thing he saw was the orange hair of Nora. "Oh God, I'm awake, don't hit me with a stun baton!" He announced, as he jumped out of bed, and landed face first on the floor. Nora giggled, at the display, while Pyrrha raised an eyebrow.

"Nora, did you hit Jaune with a stun baton earlier?" Ren asked to his friend.

"Nope…but that gives me so many ideas." The girl schemed.

Pyrrha looked from Nora, back to Jaune, and noticed he was still laying face first in the ground. "Jaune, are you alright?" She asked concerned for her leader.

"…Mm-hmm, though I am a bit stuck." He admitted, actually he tried to move but it he discovered he couldn't move.

"Let me help you up." Pyrrha said, as she knelt down and helped the blond up. Jaune used the strength he could muster to sit back on his bed. "Are you sure you're alright?" She asked again.

"Yeah, yeah, of course…I guess my arm is still a bit sore." Jaune admitted. Getting wide eyes from the redhead, when she remembered Jaune broke his arm yesterday, and healed it with his Aura.

"I'm apologize Jaune, I forgot about your injury." Pyrrha said.

"Injury! What injury!? Who's hurt?!" Nora announced as she appeared next to the two.

Pyrrha looked at Jaune, before she looked to her team member. "…It's a..." She said, trying to keep what happened to Jaune a secret, since she promised she would.

"During the initiation, I ran into a two headed snake, it threw me into a tree and I hurt my arm." Jaune interjected, which was true. He did fight the snake, it did throw him into a tree and he did hurt his arm, though not in that order. "I'm fine now." Jaune added.

"Oh, that's a relief. I thought I would have had to drag you to the infirmary." Nora said casually, before she went back to doing 'Nora things'.

"Hehe…yeah." Jaune replied, before he looked to Pyrrha, to see she was looking at him intently.

"Are you sure you're alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, just a bit stiff...falling can do that." Jaune commented, but that only made the redhead feel worse, mostly because she felt that she could have helped. "Look, Pyrrha, honestly it makes me really happy that a girl like you would look out for a guy like me." He admitted.

"'A girl like you' what is that supposed to mean?" She asked with narrowed eyes.

"A smart, strong, beautiful, confident, kind-hearted girl…why, what did you think I meant?" Jaune asked curiously.

"N-nothing." Pyrrha replied, as she walked away with a slight blush. "We're going to memorize the layout of Beacon, with team RWBY. I just wanted to make sure you were up and ready." She informed as she walked away.

When the girl was out of the Dorm, Jaune tried to move his body but felt the constant burn he felt a few hours ago. '_Okay, so I was able to heal my arm with my Aura…so Aura, Heal me.' _He thought, but felt nothing. "Huh, thought that would have worked." Jaune mumbled.

The blond looked down at his body, before his dark blue eyes shifted to their unique red state. When he did that he focused on bringing his Aura out. Bit by bit, he saw more and more white-ish blue energy envelope his limbs and abdomen. '_I noticed that it's easier to use my Aura when I'm using my semblance…it just feels, easier to move or something.' _Jaune mused, before his Aura receded and his eyes returned to their dark blue color.

Jaune slowly stood up and felt the burning pain still, but he noticed he was actually able to move. So that was a good sign. After he stood himself up, he knelt down and looked under his bed. Under the bed were a few books ATB-47 got for him, after sneaking into the library. The books were manly history, science and mathematics books, Jaune had asked the droid why on the books, but the robot just hit him with the stun baton for an answer.

'_Eh, I'll just go with the history ones for now.' _The blond thought as he reached out and grabbed one of the books. '_The founding of the four kingdoms, huh.' _Jaune thought as he picked up the book and began to read it.

Jaune walked to the door, without looking up from the book, since he'd seen his dorm room with his other eyes and its image was engrained into his mind. He was easily able to navigate through it. Jaune stopped, when he realized he was still wearing the same clothes he wore yesterday…the same cloths he trained in.

The blond took off his hoodie jacket and held it out the window to air out. Before he stripped down and went into the shower. Jaune used cold water to sooth his burning muscles, and quickly cleaned himself. The teen left the shower and quickly dried off, before he put on his spare cloths.

It was pair of blue jeans, a black t-shirt with white stripes down the middles of the sleeves. Jaune quickly went to his bed and reached out the window and pulled his hoodie jacket back in, before he put it on. Jaune picked up his book and left the dorm room.

"So, Weiss and I are in the forest alone. And I say 'I have a great idea, if we can't see the way to the relics. Why don't we just go higher?' And Weiss said. 'Ruby, you dunce, what can possibly be higher than the trees.'" Ruby said, as Jaune exited the dorm.

"That's not what I said and you know it." Weiss argued. "I said, 'We've already looked in the trees, how are we going to look higher?'" She informed.

"Oh, my bad." The silver eyed girl said.

"Hmph." The white themed girl sounded.

"Jaune!" Ruby announced, when she saw the blond standing there reading.

"Hey what's up…Crater Face?" The blond teased.

"…I'm doing just fine, Vomit Boy." Ruby replied with a smirk, Jaune himself had a smile as he talked to one of his first friends here. "So, Jaune, we were wondering…" She began.

"We? Don't you mean, you were wondering?" Weiss corrected.

"…Yes, I was wondering if you wanted to come with us. We want to memorize Beacon so we don't get lost later, and see the sights." Ruby said to the blond. "So what do you say, wanna come with us?" She asked happily.

Jaune looked from Ruby, to Weiss. To see she was giving him a narrowed eyes scowl/glare. "Eh, sure." He said, getting an indignant sound from Weiss. '_Yeah, you feel that way. If my presence upsets you that much, then I'll do what I can to piss you off.' _Jaune thought darkly, before he blinked. '_There it is again, what the hell is that?' _he asked himself.

Jaune slowly followed the group of six girls and one guy, with his face buried in the history book. While he read the history book, his eyes slowly changed to their red counterpart and began to absorb the information. At the sped he perceived things with his unique eyes, in the time it would usually take him to read and comprehend a paragraph, he could read about ten.

'_I'll need to talk to ATB-47 about my darker thoughts…while I'm sure he would love the fact that I have dark thoughts. I want to know the reason why and if I can stop them.' _Jaune mused as he read through the history book, and after every few seconds, he'd turn the page.

"What do you think, Jaune?" Ruby asked, breaking the blond from his reading and thoughts.

"Huh?" the teen sounded.

"I said this place looks amazing, what do you thing, Jaune?" Ruby asked again, and he could hear the pout in her voice.

"Oh, yeah, this place is amazing." Jaune said unenthusiastically, as he was still reading his book.

"But-but you didn't even look!" Ruby whined out.

Jaune's eyes turned blue, before he pulled his book down and looked over the balcony the two teams were standing at. The blond looked at the scenery, then to Ruby, to see she was looking at him expectantly. "I agree it's amazing." He said to the red and black themed girl.

"I know!" Ruby said happily, before she went back to looking over the balcony. Jaune glanced around and noticed Pyrrha and Ren were looking with Ruby. Yang was giving him a raised eyebrow, before she went back to looking at the scenery. Blake was reading a book, like he was and Weiss was mad dogging him.

The blond sighed, before he held the book in front of his face and began to read again as his eyes shifted to their red counterpart. Jaune read while following the group, only Ruby or Pyrrha actually tried to talk to him. Weiss tried to ignore the fact that he was with them, Yang didn't care, and Nora was talking with Ren. So the less people distracting him the better he guessed.

After a few hours the two teams sat in team JPNR's dorm eating, to bond or some shit. Jaune was eating some meat and French fires, and a lot of both. He was starving, training from twelve in the morning until five, was…exhausting and he was burning off a lot of calories.

Jaune listened to his team talking with team RWBY. It seemed the only one who didn't join in on the conversation was Pyrrha.

'_Now isn't this just peachy?' _Jaune thought cynically. No matter how many times he tried to ask a girl out, they always turned them down. Now he was having lunch with six attractive girls. Though in some way he is proud of that fact, he's also annoyed with that fact. '_Why is it I'm eating dinner with six girls who aren't interested in me in the slightest?' _Jaune thought in depression.

Pyrrha sat, and inconspicuously glanced at the blond. '_Why is it I have to sit with all these people, when I only want to do is talk to Jaune?' _the redhead thought in depression.

'_Why isn't Jaune talking? We were having so much fun yesterday.' _Ruby thought with a slight pout, before she noticed he amount of food the blond was eating.

Jaune and Pyrrha sighed at the same time remembering their thoughts, before going back to eating. "Hey Jaune, how come you're eating so much?" Ruby asked curiously.

"…To suppress the self-conscious thoughts I have about my body." Jaune replied with a straight face.

"Really? Aw, Jaune, no one here thinks…" Ruby began innocently.

"Ruby…" Jaune voiced.

"Mm-hmm." She sounded.

"I was kidding." He informed.

"Oh!" Ruby sounded, before she started laughing. "That was a good one, you really had me going. I was going to start a speech and all that." She said, in her usual cheerful voice.

"Yeah, you really are too kind." Jaune commented lightly. "Not that I mind." He added, getting a beaming smile from the silver eyes girl. Jaune went back to eating, missing the narrow eyed stare from Yang.

_'I'm going to have to sleep early today, I'm still pretty tired. And the only way I can train inconspicuously is at night. I wonder what ATB will teach me tonight?' _Jaune thought curiously as he ate his food.

After an hour, the two teams split up. Team RWBY went back to their dorm, while Team JPNR stayed in theirs. Jaune laid back on his bed and went back to reading, while Pyrrha was having an internal discussion on what she should do concerning her leader.

'_Damn, there's a lot of history here.' _The blond thought with annoyance as he continued to read. Eventually Nora left the Dorm to mess around, and Ren went with her to make sure she didn't do anything to…dangerous.

When they were gone Pyrrha took her chance. '_Okay, be direct. Don't lose confidence in yourself, just tell him what you saw and that you are fine with it.' _The redhead thought to herself.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha voiced, getting the blond's attention.

"Hmm, oh what's up Pyrrha?" Jaune asked as he sat up.

"…I was wondering if you're doing okay here, as a leader I mean. I know how hard it is to be depended on, and I was just hoping you were doing okay?" Pyrrha questioned.

"Um, well I'm doing fine, I think. We haven't done anything yet, so…anyways if I do need anything, tips or advice, I'll ask you, okay?" Jaune replied truthfully.

"I will always be glad to help out my leader and my team." Pyrrha informed curtly.

"Thanks, I know I can always count on you. If anyone deserves the leader position it's you, Pyrrha." The blond informed.

"Don't say such things. You were chosen to lead us for a reason." Pyrrha argued.

"Eh, whatever, it doesn't really matter to me. But my opinion still stands." Jaune replied with a smirk.

"And so does mine." Pyrrha informed defiantly, though she too was smiling.

"Hm, and as leader of JPNR." Jaune said arrogantly. "I decree that you, Pyrrha Nikos, will be my vice leader." He added dramatically.

"Vice leader?" She questioned.

"Yep, since I really don't have much experience leading." '_Well experience with much of anything, really.' _He added in thought. "I want you to be my vice leader. If I make a questionable order or something like that, you can go around that, and tell me if something I do is stupid." Jaune informed.

"You would want me, to be your Vice leader, why?" Pyrrha asked curiously.

"Well the way you fought in the Emerald Forest was badass. You are possibly the most level headed person on this team...though the bar on that one wasn't set that high… And you seem to genuinely care for everyone's safety, even mine. Why wouldn't I want you as my vice leader?" He asked rhetorically.

"What about Ren or Nora?" She asked only to get a look from the blond. "Oh, my bad." Pyrrha said sheepishly. She wasn't trying to be mean, but those two wouldn't be good leaders. Ren was always exhausted and Nora was always to…Nora.

"Mm-hmm, now I know you're a bigger part of the team." Jaune said with a nod.

"Thanks, Jaune." Pyrrha said with a smile.

"No problem, anything for my team." Jaune said, as he laid back down and started reading again.

Pyrrha smiled, until she remembered what she was trying to do. '_I'm so stupid.' _She reprimanded herself. After an hour of reading Jaune closed the book and then closed his eyes, waiting to fall asleep.

**Here's the Second Chapter. I honestly didn't expect to get such a good feedback from my last chapter. Now I'm nervous that I built up expectations, and I'm might to ruin them…but then I realized I didn't care.**

** For those of who don't know? ATB, the training droid is based off of HK-47 from Star Wars, Why some might ask. Well he's one of my favorite robots from any series. Right now he's a mixture of Proxy from the Force Unleashed and HK-47 the hunter killer droid. **

** Some might wonder why I'm using the whole 'training bot' routine. One, I've actually never read a RWBY FanFic that uses the Robots in the series usefully. But then again, I've only read a few RWBY fanfics to begin with…before they started to get repetitive. Two, this not only allows Jaune as a character to get actual fighting experience and a way to use his Sharingan effectively. And finally, because I've always wanted to write a Fanfic with HK-47.**

** Also some might wonder about Jaune's training. I'm going try to make it at least as realistic as I can. So no Naruto training bullshit. Where even when Naruto's never been trained, he can spontaneously drop and do a thousand push-ups, before doing twenty other things. Try to deny it, but there have been a few Fanfics out there that have Naruto do the most un-realistic training, and brushes it off casually like everyone does it every fucking day. **

** Another thing, some people might say 'Why's Jaune only reading one book?' 'He has the Sharingan. He should have infinite knowledge of the universe.' Well to be honest, how I personally perceived the Sharingan to work doesn't fit the Fannon Sharingan established. People assume because you have the Sharingan that person gets some sort of…brain enhancement, I don't really think it works that way. Some might argue Itachi was a genus, or Madara…or even if some people might not admit, Sasuke. They were smart before they had their Sharingan. In the Manga the fuckin Hokage was organizing himself fucking kissing Itachi's ass, about how fucking smart he was even before he had his Sharingan. Madara was trained from a little kid to fight wars, and Sasuke pushed himself to become smart to win his father's attention and approval.**

** The Sharingan only has four abilities that I will use. It won't be a fucking God-like power. **

** Power One: Higher perception. I.E. Jaune will see things in slow motion, or over a longer period of time. Example, if he were to drop a coin and it took a second to hit the floor. To him, it would have taken ten seconds to hit the ground. **

** Power Two: The ability to see and differentiate in between energies, I.E. Aura.**

** Power Three: Enhanced memory, borderline Eidetic…This ability mixed with his higher perception, allows Jaune to read and copy people's movement. **

** Power Four: When Jaune gets the Third Tomoe in his Sharingan he will get the ability to use Genjutsu, through eye contact. **

** And if I'm bored and need to get out of a 'metaphorical' hole I might have dug myself into in the story. I might give Jaune the MS or EMS…or if there's an OP character introduced into RWBY in any later seasons…hell if I know. **

** Anyway back to the reading thing. Jaune is 'READING' not memorizing. If we're all reading FanFics, then we should know how reading works. We read these words, and comprehend them. When you comprehend it, you understand it. If Jaune used his Sharingan to memorize every book, he'd just have useless words in his head until he went out of his way to remember them and comprehend them…So he'd just be reading still, but use his mind instead of a book…not a big change there…but that itself would be more time consuming than just normally reading. **

** I have to admit…I did not want this to be that long, but pull through there's more.**

** Some people might want to know who I'm paring Jaune with because you know it's a rated M Fanfic. To be honest I have no idea who I'm paring Jaune with, I have three different characters and well I can't choose between them. And I really don't want to make this a Harem story, because the RWBY Fanfiction thing is filled with them.**

** The Choices are…Drum Roll…Pyrrha Nikos…Cinder Fall…ANNNDDDDD! Neopolitan or Neo for short. I can't choose, I'd like some insight on this one…though if I have to, I'll just make it a Harem…albeit a small three person one. And if any of you are like…'Don't put (Insert Name) she sucks' or 'I don't like (Insert Name) you should add (Insert Name) and (Insert Name) instead' but you know grammatically incorrect. I'll probably just ignore them, though I might chuckle a bit. **


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own RWBY or Naruto.

Jaune was in his dorm in the middle of the night, quietly talking off his hoodie, before he slowly left the room without waking up any of the occupants inside.

When he was outside of his dorm, his eyes shifted to their blood red two coma-mark form, he snuck through the hallways, passing several dorms to classrooms, until he arrived at the basement door. Jaune quickly and quietly opened it and went down the flight of stairs. He then traveled through the old hallway, until he arrived at the storage room.

Jaune opened the door and walked in, but stopped when he noticed a certain robot wasn't there. "Um…ATB-47, where are you?" He asked.

"_Declaration: I am up here, Master." _ The monotone voice of the bloodthirsty training robot said. Jaune slowly looked up and saw ATB was standing on the ceiling and had two blades coming out of its wrists.

"What are you doing up there?" the blond asked.

"_Answer: I was waiting to attack, just in case a meatbag decided to walk into your training ground. Admission: I know I should have used a trip mine…Then I would have indirectly killed you master." _ATB said.

"I'll just ignore that comment." Jaune muttered, before he watched as the droid drop from the ceiling and landed perfectly fine on the ground.

"_Query: Master, are you here to train again?" _ATB questioned.

"Of course, dude. But I have a few questions…if you don't mind." Jaune admitted, as he sat down on the concrete floor.

"_Statement: Ask away master." _The droid said as it remained perfectly still.

"The books you gave, they're Science, History, and Mathematics…why did you give them to me? And please don't hit me." Jaune asked.

"_Answer: Anyone can get strong and anyone can get intelligent. The truly frightening warriors are the ones that are not only strong in the body, but also in the mind." _The droid informed.

"I see, thanks for clarifying it." The blond said.

"_Statement: No thanks is required, Master." _ATB replied.

"And there is…something else." Jaune said nervously.

"_Observation: You look like you are uncomfortable, Master. Query: Do you require any assistance?" _The droid informed.

"…Yeah, I have a problem." Jaune admitted.

"_Statement: I am programmed to perform all kinds of psychological assistance. Query: Do you require some?" _ATB asked.

"Yeah…I think so." The blond informed.

"_Declaration: Activating Psychological subroutine…" _The droid spoke, before the orange lights in its eyes dimmed and took on a light blue glow. "_Hello master, how may I help you?" _an older, calmer, voice asked quietly.

"…ATB?" Jaune questioned.

"_Yes, I am called as such. Now, you had a problem?" _the voice asked calmly and kindly.

"Um…Okay, the past few days, I've been having dark thoughts, thoughts that I've never had before, and I'm scared of them." Jaune admitted.

"_Hmm…and when did they begin?" _ATB asked.

"After I activated my semblance or my eyes to be more specific." Jaune clarified.

"_Hmm…I see. How did you activate it?" _ATB queried.

"To be honest, when I was about to die, that's how It happened." Jaune informed.

"_It would seem that emotion, that fear and stress you had as you were about to die, is what awoken your ability…That emotion caused you to unconsciously mold your Aura into your mind and eyes, transforming them into what they are now. But that negative emotion that took you to activate them didn't leave." _ATB said.

"What, what does that mean?" Jaune asked.

"_I have a theory. From what I know about you, you are a kindhearted kid, you even tried to help me, a robot, for no other reason, than because you wanted to. Even I can see the nativity and innocence in you, all that light inside you. But that is what's wrong." _The droid said, getting the blond's attention.

"_Aura is the combined form of your light and dark. But your Semblance requires more of your dark than it does of your light. Your Aura and Semblance is shifting, so you are able to use your abilities to the fullest." _ATB spoke.

"S-so I have to be Evil to get stronger?" Jaune asked nervously_._

_ "Even now your innocence is showing. Light and Dark, Good and Evil are not even real. Good and Evil don't exist, they are concepts created by Meatbags to make themselves feel better about themselves. But in actuality, there is no Good or Evil." The droid informed._

_ "And you're also confusing Dark emotions, with something else." _ATB added.

"What do you mean?" Jaune asked.

"_You assume a dark emotion is a bad emotion, am I correct?" _the droid asked, getting a hesitant nod from the blond.

"_Wrong, like I said there is no good or bad, there only is. There are several dark emotions, Fear, Jealously, Anger, Annoyance, Emptiness, Lust…there all darker emotions, but they're not 'evil'." _ATB informed.

"I understand, but how do I deal with them, I don't want to act on them accidently?" Jaune questioned.

"_Master, they are just thoughts. You can't control your thoughts, just like you can't control the world around you. Thoughts are random sometimes, and you can't block them out, because you will only focus on them more." _The droid stated.

"But how do I stop them?" Jaune asked.

"_It's simple, Master. You don't. They may be your thoughts Master, but they are just that…your thoughts. They do not define who you are, you define who you are. They don't represent you Master, you represent yourself. If you have a dark thought, then let it happen. But you yourself can choose whether or not to act upon it." _ATB said.

"I see…thanks, ATB." Jaune said with a smile. "Is there any way to lessen them or a way that I can ignore them?" He questioned.

"_In theory, there are meditation techniques. While they won't 'Block' your thoughts out. You will be at peace with whom and what you are, and insight on whom you want to become. Though, it won't necessarily stop your thoughts it will make it easier on you." _The droid informed.

"When can I start?" Jaune questioned.

"_After you've completed your physical training, which should be done in a few weeks_." ATB stated.

Jaune leaned his head back and sighed loudly. "Okay, let's get started." He said as he stood up.

"_Declaration: That's the sound I like to hear, a meatbag ready to die." _ATB said, reverting back to its usual voice.

"Don't say it like that, ATB." Jaune said with a sigh.

"_Query: How else you I say it, Master?" _the droid asked curiously.

"I don't know…just not like that." Jaune muttered.

"_Condescending Encouragement: Yes Master, this training will be so easy. You will able to do it in no time. Then you will get your female meatbag, and you two will copulate, and then have several meatbag offspring. That calls me Uncle ATB." _The rust colored robot said.

"Okay, Enough." Jaune said.

"_Query: Are you sure, I was just about to get to the best part." _It added.

"Yeah, I'm sure." The blond answered dryly. "So am I going to do what I did yesterday? You know the sit-ups and what not?" Jaune asked.

"_Answer: Negative. Now we'll be working on your upper body. Statement: You will be alternating between your lower and upper body, every day. So tomorrow you will be working on your lower body." _ATB informed.

"So I'm not going running through the Emerald Forest again?" Jaune asked in relief.

"_Correction: I never said that." _the rust colored robot.

"Ohh…." Jaune groaned out.

"_Instruction: Now drop and give seventy five reps push-ups." _The rust colored droid ordered.

"Yes, sir." Jaune muttered, as he drooped down and put his hands to his sides and began to do pushups. '_At least it's not one hundred.' _The blond thought.

While Jaune was doing push-ups, ATB looked around the storage room. Before its optics landed on a punching bag, or more specifically the stand that held it up. The rust colored robot headed towards it, but was stopped when Jaune stopped.

"I'm done…" the blond said with a slight pant.

"_Instruction: Then do seventy five reps push-up Burpees." _ATB instructed.

"What the hell is that?" Jaune asked.

"_Sigh…Master, really? Answer: Just do a push up, kick your legs under you, then quickly stand up, then jump, then drop to the ground and repeat the process…seventy five times." _the droid said, before it walked over to the punching bag. It casually picked up the punching bag and tossed it uncaringly, before it grabbed onto the metal stand and picked it up, then carried it to the center of the room.

After a minute or three, Jaune finished his excise. "*Pant*okay…what's next?" Jaune asked, as he got control of his breathing.

"_Instruction: You must do, fifty reps wide arm pull ups." _The rust colored droid informed.

'_What's with the low number?' _The blond asked himself, before he considered it a gift and jumped up and held his arms onto the horizontal metal bar. Jaune spread his arms out, so they'd be wider, slowly pulled up. After ten reps, Jaune felt a burning in his shoulders, upper arms, and shoulder blades. '_I will get stronger, I will get stronger…I will show everyone the strength of a true survivor.' _The blond thought darkly, and didn't react.

After the fifty reps, Jaune dropped down.

"*Pant* I'm *Pant* done." Jaune mumbled.

"_Obvious Statement: I do have optics. I have functional sight, Master." _ATB informed. _"Additionary Statement: You shouldn't have gotten off that bar, Master. We weren't done with that yet." _It added.

"Ahhhh…." Jaune groaned, before he hoped up and grabbed onto the bar again.

"_Instruction: close the distance slightly between your arms, and do fifty reps of sternum pull ups." _The droid ordered. "_Commentary: If you ask what they are, I will hit you master." _ATB informed, getting a look from the blond.

'_With a name like sternum pull-ups, what else could he mean?" _The blond thought sarcastically, as he did a pull up and pulled until his chest touched the metal pole.

"_Observation: You're doing much better than you did yesterday. Query: Is it because you actually have some upper body strength." _The robot questioned.

"Shut up…you stupid droid." Jaune forced out, as he did the excise.

"_Exaggerated Response: He said 'Shut up' to me." _The rust colored robot announced, which the blond ignored. Eventually Jaune was able to pull through and do the fifty sternum pull-ups, before he let go of the bar and held his arms.

_"Statement: Now that you're done with your warm-up, let's go to the Emerald Forest." _ATB said enthusiastically.

"…That's it, yesterday I did a hundred reps of the excises, how come I didn't do that much now?" Jaune asked.

"_Answer: I had to carry you back to your dorm room after you collapsed after your mile jog. Commentary: As amusing as it was to watch you pass out. I was annoyed that I had to carry you." _ATB informed. "_Statement: So I lowered the difficulty of your training, slightly." _It added.

"…Huh, that makes me feel…annoyed." Jaune admitted, he was annoyed by the fact the droid was lessening the physical training because he thought it was too tough for him. '_I'll show him I'm strong enough for it!' _the blond declared.

"_Observation: You still have your ocular abilities active, even through your training. Query: Why?" _the droid asked.

"Oh, I just wanted to see how long I can keep them 'on'. Ever since I left my dorm, they've been on." Jaune informed.

"_Query: And you don't feel the least bit tired?" _ATB questioned.

"To be honest, not really." The blond admitted.

"_Interesting...Query: Master, how much Aura do you have?" _the droid asked.

"Huh?" Jaune sounded.

"_Please Master, stop that! Query: Your Aura, is it large, is it small. When you try to summon it, what happens?" _ATB questioned.

"Well I'm blinded, it's really bright." Jaune informed.

"_Statement: Then you have a large Aura. Observation: This explains why you can use our semblance at such a constant rate without tiring." _The rust colored droid informed.

"Hmm, I see…well enough procrastinating, let's go for that run." Jaune said with a sigh as he headed for the door, with the training robot following him.

Eventually the duo arrived at the border of the Grimm infested forest. Jaune looked at it. With less fear and more acceptance than the first two times he was here.

"Do those same rules still apply? You shock me if a slow down." Jaune asked.

"_Answer: Of course Master." _ATB replied.

"Of course they are…can I ask you a favor, I was able to get half way through the history book you gave me. While we're jogging, can you read it to me?" Jaune asked to the blood thirsty training bot.

"…_Answer: Yes Master" _ATB replied.

"Thanks, here." The blond said as he handed the droid the book. Jaune kept it in his pocket. It was a paperback book, so it was pretty easy to put it in his pocket. After a few seconds, Jaune took off jogging with the droid following.

**A few hours later**

Jaune sat by himself in the Dining Hall. He was holding a large paper cup, filled with coffee. '_This stuff is so…good.' _The blond thought as he drank the caffeinated beverage. He had just got done with ATB an hour ago, and he just drank a ton of water. But since it was about five in the morning, he didn't want to go to sleep just yet, so he was getting his fill of caffeine.

'_There are some terminals in library. That's where I can learn to program and hopefully fulfil my promise to ATB.' _Jaune thought as he continued to drink his coffee.

After a few minutes Jaune finished his coffee and headed towards the library.

"Hello Mr. Arc." A female voice announced, causing the teen to stop.

"Ms. Goodwitch." Jaune said politely.

"What are you doing up so early in the morning, Mr. Arc?" Glynda questioned with narrowed eyes.

"I'm heading to the Library to get a head start on classes. Even though they don't start until next Monday, I still wanna get ahead." Jaune lied.

"Why would you want to get ahead? I'm sure with the knowledge and experience you have, you will do fine." Glynda commented, not really believing his lie.

"Why wouldn't I? I mean, this is a school and if I don't have good grades there'll be no point in me being here. Am I right?" He asked.

"Hmph, undoubtedly." Glynda said.

"Well if you're here, can I ask you, which books would be the best to read? I don't want to be reading the wrong ones." Jaune asked, surprising the teacher a bit.

'_Maybe he isn't lying and is at least trying to be more compliant…' _Glynda thought. "Some Advice Mr. Arc, book smarts aren't everything. Battle experience is also needed to make a great Huntsman." She informed. '_Hopefully he'll get the hint and actually learn how to fight.' _She thought.

"Thanks for the advice, Ms. Goodwitch. I know I'm not the most…athletic huntsmen out there. I'm glad to know that you don't hold that against me. And thank you again. You're not as bad as people say." Jaune said with a slight bow and a smile, before he headed towards the Library.

'_Maybe I miss judged him…' _The blonde teacher thought, before she scowled. "What did he mean 'as bad as people say'?" Glynda asked out loud.

Jaune quickly walked to the Library. '_That was a close one.' _The blond mused before he opened the door and entered the library. '_Okay, all I have to do is find a secluded terminal and research programing…should be easy.' _Jaune mused.

After a few minutes the blond found a secluded computer, before he sat down at it. His eyes turned blood red, with two coma-like markings, as he stared at the monitor of the computer. '_Okay, how am I going to do this…Ha, this is the internet, I can learn how to do anything here.' _Jaune thought, before he looked up 'How to program' and 'How to code' after getting hundreds of pages, Jaune looked at the first ones and read through them.

'_Oh boy, this is a lot of stuff.' _Jaune mused, before he began to ingrain all the information into his head.

**Three Hours Later**

Jaune left the Library and passed a few classmates that were up, and headed to the Dining Hall to get more coffee.

After arrived at the dining hall, the blond sigh happily as he drank the coffee. "You do know that kids your age shouldn't be drinking that, Mr. Arc." A familiar voice announced, Jaune glanced to his side and saw Glynda sitting at one of the tables, with breakfast in front of her.

"M-Ms. Goodwitch, what are you doing here?" Jaune asked.

"Believe it or not, but I do need to eat." She said bluntly.

"Oh, right." The blond said sheepishly. "It's just that I thought teachers ate in private place…" Jaune trailed off.

"While it isn't against the rules to eat outside of the dining hall, it's better to eat here. And I want to lead by example." The teacher informed.

"I see…" Jaune muttered, before he took a seat right across from the teacher.

"What are you doing?" Glynda asked with narrowed eyes.

"Well I have coffee and I should drink it here, since you're going out of your way to show everyone here, that they should eat here. It'd be rude of me to leave, after you said that." Jaune informed. "And besides, I myself don't like to sit alone." Jaune said with a shrug as he drank his coffee.

Glynda looked at the teen with narrowed eyes. '_Is he trying to accomplish something?' _She thought, in her few years of teaching at the academy some of the more…adventurous students would sometimes hit on her or 'Hit that', but she usually just expelled them or something like that, after they did that. '_But, he's actually being genuinely…I guess I was wrong.' _Glynda mused.

Jaune leaned his head on his hand and sipped at his coffee as he looked at the walls of the dinning hall._ 'I never knew programing would be that difficult…and that easy. It's like trying to learn a different language, but once I started getting the hang of it, it's starting to get easy…but I only know the easy stuff. How the hell am I going to reprogram ATB to be an assassin droid? Why would I want to make him an assassin droid? I'm already nervous around him as it is…But I did say I would.' _Jaune thought.

"So did you find the books you were looking for?" Glynda questioned, knocking the blond from his musings.

"…Eh, sorta, the only ones that I found were the history books. They were helpful." Jaune said.

"So you were preparing for Mr. Oobleck's class then?" Glynda clarified.

"Yeah, I started at the time the four kingdoms were formed and went up from there...And you teach fighting and stuff, right?" Jaune asked.

"…Yeah." Glynda said dryly.

"So that's why you gave me the fighting advice…" the blond muttered. "Anyways, thanks again for that. It's hard to find willing teachers who'd help me." Jaune admitted. '_Other than ATB, no one has actually tried to teach me…always my sisters though.' _He thought darkly.

"You already said 'thanks' already. don't do it again." Glynda instructed.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that." Jaune apologized.

Glynda sighed. '_He's really innocent and naïve…no way is he trying to get with me.' _The teacher thought in some relief.

Jaune finished his coffee, before he stood up. "See ya, and thanks for the company Ms. Goodwitch." The blond said, before he headed out the door.

"…Thank you for the company as well, Mr. Arc." Glynda muttered, before she looked down at her breakfast.

Jaune headed through the hallway, towards the Dorm rooms. '_Hopefully they're asleep…but odds are, they're not.' _The blond thought, before he walked into the JPNR dorm room.

As soon as Jaune walked into the room, he was tackled. "Where were you?! We were so worried! We looked and looked and *Gasp* you snuck out!" the voice of Nora announced, before Ren got her off of the blond leader.

Jaune pulled himself up, and noticed Pyrrha was giving him a worried look. "Is something wrong, Jaune?" the redhead asked.

"Um…not really, I just went for a jog, and then I swung by the library. You all were asleep, so I didn't want to wake you." Jaune stated.

"Oh." Pyrrha sounded looking sheepish. "I apologize for how we reacted. We thought something happened." She admitted.

"No, it's all fine. And I'm sorry for worrying you guys." Jaune said to his team.

"It's understandable." Ren said with a nod, sometimes he wanted to just run…run away from Nora, but he'd usually just turn back around.

"Thanks man." Jaune replied. "So what are the plans today? An adventure to a dangerous forest? Hiking on a mountain?" He questioned.

"Well my stuff was just shipped here. So I'm going to have to bring it here. And it might take a while." Ren informed.

"Cool, I'll help you." Jaune announced, surprising Ren.

"…Why?" He asked, not that he was opposed to it. it was just…well unexpected.

"So you and I can get to know each other, we'll be working together for a bit. And I want to know my team." Jaune admitted.

Ren just blinked a few times. "…alright…I guess." He muttered.

"Aw, but what about me!?" Nora whined out.

"Has you stuff arrived and do you need help getting it?" Jaune questioned.

"Well not exactly." Nora admitted.

"Okay, when that happens I'll happily help you out." The blond admitted, before he looked at Pyrrha. "Has your stuff arrived yet?" Jaune asked.

"No not yet. It'll take a day or two for it to arrive here." Pyrrha informed.

"I see…I'm going to take a shower…so later." Jaune said to his team, before he left.

The blond found the clothes he wore yesterday, and took them with him into the shower. He did clean them. He didn't want to smell of sweat. After showering and dressing Jaune left the bathroom, he glanced to his side before he reached under his bed and pulled out one of the science books. '_I guess I'll read this.' _Jaune thought as he stood up and put the book in his hoodie pocket.

Jaune left the dorm and met up with Ren. "So…where're we going?" Jaune asked.

"The Main Avenue." Ren replied simply.

"Oh…" Jaune said, before the two walked through Beacon. "So…have you and Nora been friends for long?" He asked.

"We're childhood friends." Ren stated.

"Huh, what do you usually do for fun?" the blond questioned, but Ren just shrugged. "Oh, are there any favorite shows you like to watch?" Jaune asked awkwardly, trying to at least learn something from his team member.

"Nothing in particular." Ren replied.

"Well I like to watch Roosterteeth." Jaune admitted.

"…what is that?" Ren asked, getting a surprised look from the blond.

"You don't know what it is? What about Achievement Hunter?" Jaune asked.

"You mean the Achieve Men." Ren clarified.

"What no! Achievement Hunter, Rage Quit, Let's Plays, Vs's…come one, you've got to have heard of them." Jaune said.

"Can't say that I have." Ren admitted.

"You had to have at least heard of Red vs. Blue." Jaune insisted, only for Ren to shake his head negatively.

'_What the hell is wrong with everyone? Almost every person I ask, they've never heard of these guys.' _The blond thought with annoyance. "So…coffee's good." Jaune commented.

"Yes it is." Ren agreed.

"What type of coffee do you drink?" Jaune asked.

"The strongest, usually." Ren informed, getting a nod from the blond. That made sense to him. While walked Jaune pulled the science book out of his pocket and opened it up, and began to read. '_So this is a Physics book…this'll be boring.' _The blond thought as he began to read.

Ren glanced to his side and saw Jaune reading and raised an eyebrow, before he shrugged. He was just glad to get some quiet for once.

The two arrived at the Main Avenue where most of the airships drop people off. Apparently this is where they drop luggage off at too. '_Now that I think about it, it does make sense. If someone didn't pass the initiation they'd be sent home and they'd have to take their luggage with them…which is really heart breaking. It'll be better to have a family member send your stuff once you definitely join Beacon.' _Jaune mused as he continued to read.

He and Ren sat at one of the benches, before Jaune held the book closer to his face, allowing him to activate his semblance with no one knowing. Ren blinked and glanced to his side, when he heard Jaune turning the pages at a fast rate, far faster than he originally was. '_It's probably nothing.' _Ren thought as he leaned back and rested his eyes.

'_This actually a lot easier than I thought it would be.' _Jaune thought to himself, he wasn't sure if it was because of his of his eyes or that he was actually a lot smarter than he assumed he was. '_Or maybe it's because I'm actually applying myself.' _He thought as he read.

After a few hours an airship landed. Jaune turned off his semblance and put his book away, before he tapped Ren on the shoulder. A few taps and the huntsmen in training's eyes slowly opened.

"Huh?" Ren sounded.

"The Airship's here." Jaune informed, before he stood up and stretched, hiding the flinch. He's muscles still hurt, but not as much as yesterday. ATB was right in one regard, he did have better upper strength, so he wasn't hurting that much.

The duo walked over to the airship as some people off loaded the luggage. "So which one's yours?" Jaune asked regarding the luggage.

"The magenta ones." Ren replied, as he picked up two suitcases that were magenta. Jaune picked up two duffle bags and walked with Ren back to the dorm.

"When will your stuff arrive, Jaune?" Ren asked.

"I don't know. I did ask for my family to send it, but…I don't know." Jaune admitted with a shrug. "I'm sure I'll get my stuff…eventually." He added with a sigh.

The Duo eventually arrived at the dorm, but Jaune noticed it was empty. "Where do you think they're at?" The blond asked.

"Probably off doing something completely unnecessary." Ren commented.

"Yeah." Jaune agreed. "I'm curious." He said as he faced his team mate. "You and Nora seem really close, are you two like…'Together'?" Jaune questioned.

Ren looked at the blond dryly. "As Nora would put it we're not 'Together-Together'" he answered.

"Oh…" Jaune said awkwardly, with how close they acted, he just assumed they were together.

"Don't feel awkward, a lot of people think that." Ren admitted with a sigh.

"Well anyway I'm still sorry if I offended you." Jaune replied.

"You don't have to be so nice all the time." Ren stated.

"But it's the polite thing to do." The blond said.

"Yes, I know. But being too nice makes you an easy target." The huntsmen in training informed.

"Hmm, alright I'll try to be…less nice, I guess." Jaune muttered.

"That's not exactly what I meant, but whatever." Ren said out loud, before he began to unpack his stuff. Jaune looked at Ren, before he sighed and left the Dorm and headed for the library. The blond took out a book and read while walking.

Jaune continued to walk until he bumped into someone. "Oh, Ouch!" A voice announced.

The blond quickly looked down and help the person he bumped into up. "I'm really sorry." Jaune spoke as he helped the person up. He noticed it was a girl with long brown hair along with brown eyes, and a pair of rabbit ears.

"I-It's alright, I-I should have been watching where I was going." The girl apologized, as she knelt down and picked up some books she was carrying. Something Jaune saw, before he knelt down and helped.

"But I was reading and walking, it was an accident waiting to happen, it's my fault." Jaune replied.

"I-I should be more aware." The girl argued, as she and Jaune stood back up.

"Let's just agree to disagree, alright." Jaune said kindly. "Here." He added as he handed her, her books. "I'm Jaune Arc, by the way." He informed.

"O-oh I'm Velvet Scarlatina." The girl said timidly.

"Nice name, friends?" Jaune asked as he held out his hand, surprising the girl.

"Y-you want to be friends with me?" Velvet asked. Only her teammates actually wanted to be friends with her.

"Of course, why not, you seem really nice…a bit timid…but nice." Jaune replied with a nod.

"B-but, I'm a Faunus." Velvet stated.

"…And." Jaune said.

"And what?" She asked curiously.

"What does you being a Faunus, have to do with being my friend?" Jaune questioned.

"W-well humans…" Velvet began.

"Oh, you mean that." the blond said. "I'm not one of those racist idiots. Just because you're a Faunus doesn't mean I'm going to mess with you." Jaune informed, before he glanced up and looked at her rabbit ears. "And besides I think your ears make you look cute." He said, before he blinked. "Please don't tell anyone I said that." Jaune asked.

"I won't tell anyone." The rabbit eared girl promised.

"Alright, so I didn't see you at the initiation, are you an older student?" the blond questioned.

"Y-yeah, I'm a year ahead." Velvet informed.

"That's pretty awesome. Anyway I'm heading to the Library, if you wanna come. You're more than welcomed to." Jaune said to his senior, Huntswoman in training.

"I-I'd like to, but I have to get these books to my team." The girl stated.

"Oh, good luck and if anyone tries to mess with you, just because you're a Faunus. Tell me, and I'll put them in their place." Jaune said as he flexed dramatically.

"Y-you don't have to…and see you around." Velvet said, before she walked away. '_What a nice kid.' _The rabbit Faunus thought with a slight smile as she headed towards her Team's Dorm.

Jaune lifted his book back up and began to read again. '_I'm going to need to go to some place quiet and secluded to read efficiently.' _He planned, as he entered the Library. After finding an isolated place, his eyes shifted to their red counterpart. '_I have about five days until school 'officially' starts…After that most of my time will be split, between training with ATB, learning how to program, cramming as much knowledge as I can into my mind and school…oh boy.' _Jaune thought.I

* * *

><p><strong> Okay, so i still have no idea who to pair Jaune with...and the inconsistent assortment of suggestions didn't really help. So I'll just wait and see how my story progresses. Here's Chapter 3, like, review, tell me if it was awful or it was decent.<br>**


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own RWBY or Naruto.

'_So all I really have to do is find the codes that dictate ATB 'Has' to fight me once I've reached the right skills, and over right them to 'Can't'. Then I have to find all the programs involving 'Training' and re-write them to the specifications ATB wants.' _Jaune mused, as he put his hands in his hoodie pockets and headed towards the Dining Hall.

It had been about a week since he joined Beacon Academy and since he started his training with his robot. To say he was feeling the results of his training were an understatement, he knew he was getting stronger. A week ago when he had his mile jog through the emerald forest he almost past out, but just this morning he only had a slight pant. Along with that, whenever he did his 'warm up' excises his muscles didn't feel like they were burning, like they originally did.

'_Apparently that much progress impressed ATB, he said tonight he'll start to teach me how to fight. He said with how fast my body was conditioned to fight. It'll be smarter to teach me fighting along with my physical training.' _The blond thought, as he entered the Dining Hall.

Jaune bought some coffee, before he saw someone. The blond sat in front of the person he saw. "Good morning, Ms. Goodwitch." Jaune said politely.

Glynda sighed loudly. "Hello Mr. Arc, you're up early…again." She spoke.

The blond just gave her a reserved look. "I've been up early every day of the week, and I've sat here too. It shouldn't be much of a surprise." Jaune stated.

"…True." The teacher muttered. "You really shouldn't be spending all your free time with me…people will think things." Glynda said.

"Think what?" Jaune asked, causing the huntress to facepalm.

"You know." Glynda said forcefully, giving the blond a look.

"Oh…Oh…OH!" Jaune sounded with wide eyes. "…I-I would never…that's not to say I don't think your attractive…I-I think your incredibly…No, no that's not what I meant…It's just that your older…N-not that I don't think's wrong with that…It's just…" Jaune nervously ranted.

Glynda looked at Jaune in annoyance, but on the inside she was amused by his reaction. "Mr. Arc." She said coolly.

"Yes, Ma'am." Jaune said nervously.

"Shut up." She added.

"Alright." He replied obediently.

"Now, while I don't mind your company. I'd be best if you don't sit by me every day. Every other day or so is fine, but don't as frequent as you've been." Glynda instructed.

"Tsk, fine." Jaune responded with a sigh.

"It's not meant to be an insult, look around Mr. Arc." Glynda said.

Jaune tilted his head slightly and cast a sideways glance around the Dining Hall, and noticed some of the students that were awake, were sparing glances at him and Glynda. He noticed some of the students smirking and typing something in their scrolls.

"…I see…" Jaune muttered as he looked the huntress. "While I do like talking to you, I don't want to you to get fired because I got a bit selfish. So I'll respect your choice." He informed.

"That's…that's really mature of you." Glynda said in surprise.

"Thanks, away classes will be starting soon, and I want to make sure my teams up." Jaune admitted, before he finished his coffee and stood up. "Thanks for your time and see you around." He said, before he walked away.

Glynda watched Jaune leave, before she sighed again. '_Now what else am I going to do?' _She asked herself. The past week was more…interesting than they usually. Though she wasn't able to ask Jaune about his eye ability, the conversations they did have amused her. '_I'll miss these conversations.' _Glynda thought.

Jaune headed to his dorm, with his hands in his pockets. The blond's eyes shifted to crimson red, with two coma-like markings rotating around the pupils. Jaune pulled his left hand out of his pocket, before he narrowed his eyes at it. A white-ish blue glow began to envelope his hand, before he tightened the muscles in his hand and glared. The white-ish blue aura began to dim and change to a darker blue.

The blond watched as sparks of electricity shoot off of his hand, before he flinched and shook his hand. '_I really need do figure out what this is.' _Jaune thought, as he put his left hand back in his pocket and his eyes returned to the usual dark blue.

Jaune opened his dorm room door, and looked inside to see his team was still sleeping. '_Oh, they're up early in the morning when I want them to stay asleep, but once school actually starts they're all sleeping in.' _the huntsman in training thought in annoyance, before he walked into the dorm and grabbed his uniform, then headed for the shower.

After a quick shower, Jaune wore a white shirt with a red tie, with a blue vest over it, and black suit jacket with gold lining over the vest. He also had a pair of black suit pants. Jaune looked at himself in the mirror and smirked. '_Oh, I make this look good.' _He thought, before he left the bathroom.

Jaune looked at his sleeping team members and sighed. '_How am I supposed to wake them up, without being rude?' _He asked himself, and like an answer to his prayers a loud whistle echoed, waking everyone up.

"Huh, Jaune, what's going on?" Pyrrha mumbled out.

"I…have no idea." Jaune admitted. "But you guys should really get ready for class." He warned.

"Class!" Pyrrha announced, when she remembered what day it was, her announcement grabbed Ren's and Nora's attention, before they shot up and fought for the showers.

'_I'm not sure if this is bad, but I think this is undeniably funny.' _Jaune thought as he watched his team members fighting over the showers, before he laid back on his bed and closed his eyes, and began to do the meditation technique ATB taught him.

Jaune's eyes snapped open and glanced around, before he scowled when he saw he wasn't in the same place he closed his eyes at. He was in a large valley. Jaune looked stood up and looked around, but his eyes narrowed when he saw two figures.

One figure was a tall man with tanned skin, dark eyes and waist-length black hair, red samurai like armor and black cloths under it. Jaune also noticed the man had a head band around his head that had the carving of a swirling leaf on it.

"What is this?" the blond asked as he looked, at the other figure.

The other figure was a man with paler than the other man. He also had spiky black hair with a blue tint to it, and had his hair grown down to his waist, with shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of his face, covering his right eye. He wore a crimson armor with numerous metal plates, forming protective guards along his chest, waist, shoulders and thighs. Jaune noticed the man had a brown-ish orange fan thing on his back. The blond felt some sorta familiarity with the man, but ignored it.

Jaune's eyes shifted to their red counterpart, before they widened at what he saw. The man with long black hair had the same red eyes as him, before the blond's narrowed. He noticed that the man's eyes had three coma-like markings, instead of his two.

'_How does he have my eyes?!' _Jaune demanded to himself. '_And how does he have three comas?!' _He asked.

Jaune's eyes went wide again, when he saw the man's eyes spin and shift into another form. The three coma-like marks grew and formed circles at their tops, while overlapping each other at the bottoms and encircling the pupil.

The two figures began to talk, but Jaune couldn't understand what they were saying. Eventually the talking turned into yelling. The man with long black hair went through several strange hand seals, and then slammed his hand on the ground.

The area was engulfed in a cloud of smoke, before it cleared showing a giant nine-tailed fox.

"What is…going…on?" Jaune mumbled, before his eyes quickly spun, as the two men and giant fox fight.

"…Whoa…" He muttered, at what he was witnessing. This fight wasn't a fight between men. It was a fight between gods. Jaune's eyes darted around, taking in everything he was seeing. The man with similar eyes to his was doing things he thought weren't possible, breathing fire, controlling the giant fox, creating a giant blue energy spirit guardian thing.

Then there was the other man, who was creating all these weapons out of thin air, controlling the trees, making them out of the ground. It was all unreal.

The battle continued to escalate, and the two threw around more power, more strength. '_This is so...this is so…amazing.' _Jaune thought with awe as his two coma marked eyes surveyed the entire battle. '_Is it possible for me to do this?' _He asked himself, before everything shifted again.

Jaune stood in the same valley, except it was flooded, and there were two statutes. Two statutes that the blond recognized as the two men he just saw fighting. Jaune's unique eyes narrowed when he saw to small figures standing on top of the individual statutes.

'_Hmm, what's this?' _He thought to himself as he got a closer look.

He noticed one figure was a boy with spiky blond hair, blue eyes and…an orange jumpsuit. '_That looks really strange.' _Jaune thought, before he looked at the other figure. The other figure was a boy with a blue shirt, white shorts, and had black chin length hair that stuck out in the back, and like the man he saw Jaune felt a familiarity with the boy.

Like the previous two figures, they two began to talk, and then it escalated to yelling. Jaune watched as the blond boy jump across the statutes and wail on the black haired boy. The hunter in training looked away as the two boys yelled, while in a very…intimate…position.

Jaune looked back, when he saw the black haired boy lift the blond up, before he hit him off the statute. '_Serves the kid right. Who just jumps from one statute to another and punches someone in the face…that's so rude.' _He thought. Before his eyes went wide, when he saw the blond kid stand on water.

'_Interesting…' _Jaune mused as he watched the two fight. He watched as the black haired boy threw a dagger and used another dagger to change its course. He also saw the black haired boy use wire and ninja stars to trap the blond, before he went through several strange hand signs then blew fire at the trapped boy. '_This is giving me a lot of ideas…and abilities to try out.' _Jaune thought.

The blond somehow escaped the trap and punch the black haired kid in the face, but just smiled like a badass in Jaune's opinion. The black haired boy threw the blond off the statue and bicycle kicked him all the way to the ground.

Jaune's eyes wend wide, when the black haired boy's eyes turned blood red, and they had two coma-like marks. "…Sharingan…I've heard them say that a few times…could that mean something?" the blond asked himself.

He focused his unique eyes, and watched as the blond form a strange hand sign and created dozens of clones of himself. '_That looks important…I hope I can do that.' _the huntsman in training thought. The fight continued and Jaune saw the black haired kid, do strange hand seals and breath fire again.

Eventually the fight went back to the water fall. '_They can stand on walls too, that's bullshit.' _Jaune thought with jealously, before he smirked. '_I'll try that too.' _He mused, before his eyes went wide again, when he saw the black haired boy go through several strange hand signs. After that his fist was engulfed in blue electricity, causing Jaune to look at his own left hand. '_Why did he yell Chidori, after he made that?' _the blond thought.

The fight continued until shit started to get weird. The black haired boy had flame-like markings over his face. Jaune watched and observed with his unique eyes, taking everything in. the blond was enveloped in orange energy, before he was impaled by a lightning encased fist and moved it.

'_What's this red energy now?' _Jaune thought as observed the blond. '_This is getting more and more interesting.' _He thought. As he watched the blond decimate the black haired boy.

Jaune looked surprised, when he saw the black haired boy's eyes change from two-coma-like markings to three. '_So…so my eyes can evolve.' _He mused. Before he focused on the fight and watched as the black haired boy fight better than before.

The fight got more intense, before everything began to shift again. "Wake up! Its morning!" the voice of Nora announced.

Jaune's eyes shot open, before he jumped up and saw Pyrrha, Ren and Nora, looking at him. He noticed all of them were wearing the uniform.

"I wasn't asleep…I was meditating." Jaune informed.

"Mm-hmm." Pyrrha sounded, not really believing him.

"Anyways, let's get going we don't want to be late." Jaune quickly said as he left the room.

"He is right. We don't want to be late on our first day." Pyrrha informed. Before she went after her leader with Ren and Nora went to following.

Team JPNR arrived at the class room, before they took their seats in the back row. '_Now what was that?' _Jaune thought, as he remembered back to his two visions.

Jaune put his hands together and formed one of the hand seals that the black haired boy used. before he felt a shift in his Aura. '_Whoa…' _the blond thought. '_I have to tell ATB about this…or better yet, I'll test it out when I'm by myself.' _Jaune thought, before he saw Team RWBY burst through the door and sit in the front row of the class.

A man came into the classroom, he was a man that seemed to be in his fifties, wearing a double-breasted burgundy suit with gold piping and buttons, with his pants tucked into his boots. He had gray hair and a gray mustache.

Peter Port looked at his students. "Monsters! Deeeemons... Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey! Ha-ha!" the teacher joked, which no one responded too.

'…_This guy sounds really familiar…' _Jaune thought, before he waved it off.

"Uhhhh... And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy! Now, as I was saying: Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world! Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces! And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses…" Port spoke, before he gave a wink to Yang. "Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves! From what, you ask? Why, the very world!" He announced.

"Ayyyy-yeah!" a student announced, causing Jaune to snicker.

_'…Hehe, Internet Box.' _ Jaune thought, as the student made a sound very similar to one of the Internet Box members.

"That is what you are training to become. But first: A story. A tale of a young, handsome man... Me! When I was a boy..." Port began.

When Port began to monologue, Jaune zoned out. '_What were those hand signs again?' _He thought to himself, before he slowly started to go through ever Hand-seal he saw the two men use in their fight, and the two children use in their fight.

Jaune glanced around and noticed no one was looking at him, before he pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil. '_Okay, breathing a shit ton of fire…' _Jaune thought as he drew the hand signs he saw the man with the same eyes as him used, before he breathed a large wave of fire. '_Breathing a fire ball…' _he mused, as he drew the hand signs he saw the black haired kid use. '_Breathing smaller more fire balls…' _Jaune thought as he drew the hand signs.

The blond looked at the paper and inspected his work. There was a line of several different hand signs, before a description of what it did. '_Okay I have the fire ones. Now that clone one…' _Jaune mused, as he drew the hand sign he saw the blond kid use.

'_What's weird is the fact that I can do or…begin to do that 'electric fist' thing that kid did. Do I even need to try and use those Hand signs…I'll write it down just in case.' _Jaune thought as he drew the hand signs down.

'_Those Ninja Stars and Daggers could be the situation to my projectile weaponry problem.' _Jaune mused with a shrug. '_Eh, everything is still in the plaining stage really.' _He added.

"Ah-heh-hem!" Port sounded loudly, causing Jaune to glance up. "In the end, the Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity, and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated as a hero!" the professor said dramatically.

""The moral of this story? A true Huntsman must be honorable! A true Huntsman must be dependable! A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise! So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" Port voiced.

'_Hmm…should I get myself a new weapon?' _Jaune thought to himself.

""I do, sir!" Weiss announced.

'_It'd have to be something lighter than_ _Crocea Mors. While it is my father's sword…and my grandfather's sword…and his father's sword…it just isn't me. I don't mind using it, I don't want to use something that isn't…always used.' _Jaune thought.

"Well, then, let's find out! Step forward, and face your opponent!" Port spoke, before he slammed open the cage with his weapon.

'_I'll have to ask ATB what some of these names are though.' _Jaune planned as he wrote some names down, right next to the hand sign lines. Them being 'Katon: Goka Mekkyaku, Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu, Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu, Chidori, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu'. '_These are the words those people announced when they did there attack, maybe I might find a clue about them through this.' _Jaune mused, before he focused on what was going on.

"Jaune, aren't you going to cheer Weiss on." Pyrrha questioned.

"And have her snap at me like she did to Ruby…fat chance." Jaune replied seriously, before he narrowed his eyes at the white haired girl. '_There's no excuse to snap at Ruby, just because she was trying to help.' _He thought.

After Weiss finally killed the Grimm, Port dismissed the class. Jaune sighed as he stood up and put the paper he wrote in, in his front pocket, before he headed towards the door. Weiss glared before she stormed out of the class, pushing past Jaune.

The blond's eyes flashed red for a second, before they turned blue. But before he could react Ruby pushed past him. '_I really should be angry with Ruby, but…I'm not that crazy…yet. And I really shouldn't really go into other people's problems, but she is my first friend here…eh, what the hell.' _Jaune thought before he followed the scythe wielder.

"Weiss!" Ruby announced.

"What?" the white haired girl snapped.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you being…?" Ruby began.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You're supposed to be a leader, and all you've been so far is a nuisance!" Weiss said with a glare.

"What did I do?" Ruby asked a little annoyed.

""That's just it - you've done nothing to earn your position! Back in the forest, you acted like a child, and you've only continued to do so!" the girl announced.

"Weiss, where is this coming from? What happened to all the talk about 'working together'? I thought you believed in acting as a team." Ruby asked.

"Not a team led by you. I've studied and trained. And quite frankly, I deserve better." Weiss said, before she walked off.

Ruby looked ready to cry, before she felt someone tap her shoulder, causing her to jump. The silver eyed girl turned around and saw her blond friend. "J-Jaune." She said with a quivering lip.

"…There, there." Jaune said awkwardly. "Do you wanna talk about it?" He asked.

"Hmm-hmm." Ruby sounded with a nod. Jaune leaned against a wall and slowly slid down until he was sitting on the floor, before he patted his side. Ruby quickly sat down next to Jaune.

"D-do you think I'm a bad leader?" Ruby asked with watery eyes.

'_Oh God, what's with the water works?' _Jaune thought, he wouldn't admit it looked adorable. "No." He replied.

"But…" Ruby began.

"Ruby, shush." Jaune sounded. "Now tell me, who came up with the plan to kill the Nevermore?" He asked.

"…W-well I did." Ruby muttered.

"Who was the one who actually helped me fight the Death stalker, when I needed to help Pyrrha?" He questioned.

"I did." She admitted.

"And who's the girl who almost went out of her way to cheer me up. When she thought I was self-conscious." Jaune asked.

"I did, but I don't see how any of those…" Ruby started.

"They don't have anything to do with being a leader." Jaune stated. "It has to do with your character, with who you are. You are one of the kindest girls I know, your selfless…and a bit naïve. But you're also resourceful, observant, perceptive, and intelligent, or else you wouldn't be here in the first place." He commented.

"But how do I know if I'm a good leader or not?" Ruby asked pleadingly. "If my team doesn't follow my orders am I bad leader?" She questioned.

Jaune closed his eyes for a second. "A leader doesn't give orders…they lead, and the people they're leading chose whether or not to follow them, if they acknowledge you as their leader then they'll follow you without question." He informed.

"So if I become a good leader, the others will acknowledge me?" Ruby questioned.

"Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, it isn't that if you become a good leader the others will follow you…it's that when the others follow you, that you become a good leader…and they do follow you...So what does that say?" Jaune asked.

Ruby narrowed her eyes in thought. "That I'm a good leader." She said. "But Weiss…" Ruby began.

"Let her cool off. Think from her perspective, she's gotten everything handed to her, she's an heiress…This is probably the first time she hasn't gotten what she wanted." Jaune informed with a shrug. "But there is something I want to tell you about leadership." He added.

"Well?" She asked expectantly.

"Be careful, you're not only in charge of your own life. But your team's as well, your title carries weight now. People will be expecting you to make the tough choices and all that. So if you are doing things that involve your team, think before you leap, alright?" Jaune asked.

"Of course Jaune…Hey, when did you get all smart?" She asked teasingly.

"What can I say? Don't make assumptions based on appearances and preconception." Jaune replied with a smirk.

"…What does preconception mean?" Ruby asked cutely.

"A preexisting idea." Jaune replied dryly.

"Oh…Yes…I have my own personal dictionary!" Ruby announced her mood uplifting.

"So are you feeling better now?" Jaune questioned.

"Yeah." Ruby admitted, before Jaune stood up. He turned around and helped the silver eyed girl up. "Hey can I show you my dorms, we've done some major redecorating?!" She asked excitedly.

Jaune sighed, before he raised his hand and did a come here motion. Ruby slowly walked towards the blond, before she felt two fingers poking her forehead. "I'm sorry Ruby, maybe some other time." He said kindly, as the scythe wielder rubbed her forehead.

"Oww…" Ruby mumbled as she rubbed her forehead, before she watched Jaune walk away. She wanted to glare but couldn't with the smile stuck on her face._ 'See you later Vomit Boy.'_ She thought.

Jaune put his hands in his pockets as he walked through the hallway. '_Oh man, I have so much to do now. I have Hand-to-Hand training with ATB tonight, I have to see of those hand thingies actually work. Then those cool tricks I saw those kids use, walking on walls and water, that's so awesome. I might have to ask ATB about weapon forging, so I can make the ninja stars and daggers, along with a more manageable sword.' _ Jaune planned as he entered the dorm.

The blond looked out the dorm window and noticed it was getting dark, before he closed his eyes and tried to meditate. '_Let's see if I can have more of those visions.' _He thought, before Jaune slowly lost consciousness.

**Few hours later**

Jaune's eyes slowly opened, before he sat up. '_I guess those visions only come when they want to come.' _He mused, before he looked around and noticed his team was sleeping.

The blond quietly stood up, and changed out of his school uniform and into a pair of jeans and black T-shirt with a white strip going down the middle of the sleeve. Jaune made sure to leave his armor and Crocea Mors behind, before he slowly walked out.

Jaune quietly left the room, before he sighed in relief and headed through the hallway.

"What are you doing?" A familiar voice questioned.

Jaune turned and saw Weiss was standing there, holding a mug. "What are _you_ doing?" he replied.

"T-the nerve, I asked first." Weiss stated.

"And I asked second, it doesn't make it any less important." Jaune stated.

"Who do you think you are? Talking to me like that!?" Weiss demanded.

"I'm Jaune Arc. I'm six feet tall and have awesome blond hair." He answered.

"Tell me what you're doing out here, or I'll scream." Weiss threatened.

"And I'll yell." Jaune replied.

"I'll tell everyone you attacked me." She informed.

"And I'll tell everyone you came onto me." He stated, getting a wide eyed look from the heiress.

"No would ever believe that!" Weiss announced.

"Just like no one would believe that I would attack you." Jaune said with a smirk, before he sighed and closed his eyes. "Look Weiss…" He began getting the white haired girls attention. "I know in the forest I said some things." Jaune informed, getting a scoff from the girl.

"All I wanted to say was…I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you." Jaune admitted.

"Oh really?" Weiss said sarcastically.

"Yes…something happened in the forest." Jaune informed. "During the initiation, I ran into a King Taijitu and logically we fought. It threw me through a tree and a badly injured my arm." He stated with a sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck, as Weiss narrowed her eyes "When I saw you falling, I sorta jumped first and asked questions later. I was in pain when I caught you, because I used both my arms, and the way you reacted just added onto that." Jaune informed with a shrug.

Weiss looked down. "Look I know you're probably thinking I'm kissing up to you or somethin', but I really don't see you as Weiss Schnee the Heiress, I see you as Weiss Schnee the huntress in training…so I'm sorry and later." Jaune said, before he walked away.

Weiss looked at Jaune, before she sighed. "Wait!" She ordered.

"What?" Jaune asked, as he glanced at the girl in white.

"If you're apologizing, then I should too. I know I was a bit harsh…And I'm sorry." Weiss forced out.

"…Thanks." Jaune replied with a nod, before he walked away. '_I'm such a nice guy.' _He mused, as he walked through the hallway.

The blond glanced backwards to see if anyone was following him, before he quickened his pace. Jaune eventually arrived at the basement door and quickly went down the stairs and into the storage room. "Yo, ATB, I'm here!" the blond announced.

"_Commentary: Master, you're late."_ The droid informed.

"Eh, I was held up for a bit, nothing bad." Jaune informed with a shrug, before he dug into his pocket. "I'm curious ATB, can you translate things?" He asked.

"_Answer: Of course Master, I know every language there is and has been recorded. It's all programed into me. Though they usually amounted to short verbal warnings when attacking non-English-speaking Meatbags. Which gives me some small measure of satisfaction." _ATB informed.

"I see, can you translate these?" Jaune questioned as he handed the droid the piece of paper.

"_Observation: These look like an assortment of hand drawings master." _ATB commented.

"No you idiot, the text, next to them!" Jaune demanded.

"_Commentary: Oh, Master, yelling at this droid for his little mistake…You're a good master."_ The rust colored droid commented, but only got a glare from the blond. "_Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku Translation; Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation…Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu Translation; Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique… Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu Translation; Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique…"_ The droid informed.

"_Observation: Most of these words are an older dialect of Japanese, Master…Query: Where did you come up with these?" _ATB questioned.

"A certain experience gave me those." Jaune replied.

"_Statement: Whatever you say, Master." _The droid said. "_Chidori Translation; One Thousand Birds…_ _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu Translation; Shadow Clone Technique." _ATB added.

"Hmm…One more translation." Jaune informed, getting the droid's attention. "Can you translate 'Sharingan'?" He asked.

"_Sharingan…Copy Wheel Eye…Commentary: Oh Master, you're actually trying to name your Semblance. It's about time." _ATB commented.

"Huh, The Copy Wheel Eye…" Jaune muttered to himself, before he smirked. '_Sharingan sounds like a pretty awesome name.' _He thought.

"_Query: Is there anything else you require master?" _the training droid asked.

"Yeah, I was wondering…do you know how to forge weapons?" Jaune questioned.

"_Sigh…Yes Master…What do you want?" _ATB asked with a tired tone in his monotone voice.

"Is it possible for you to make me Ninja Stars and throwing Daggers?" Jaune asked.

"_Correction: Shuriken and Kunai. Commentary: You want the weapons of the odd assassins…Oh, Master you're becoming my favorite Master." _The droid informed.

"And one more thing." Jaune informed. "Crocea Mors is…well it isn't me. Is it possible for me to get another blade made for my tastes?" He asked.

"_Query: What are your specifications?" _ATB questioned.

"I want it to be small, maneuverable, and concealable." Jaune stated.

"_Hmm…Answer: There are several swords…The Kodachi otherwise known as the small big sword…Wakizashi otherwise known as the companion sword…or the Tantō otherwise known as the Short blade." _ATB informed.

"The Tantō, how big is it?" Jaune asked.

"_Answer: its maximum length can be a foot long, before it becomes classified as a small Wakizashi." _The droid stated.

"I see…is it possible for you to make that?" the blond questioned.

"…_Answer: Yes Master, if you give me the right materials, I can make you an efficient Tantō sword along with Shuriken and Kunai."_ The training droid informed.

"Cool, what materials will you need?" Jaune questioned.

"…_Answer: Ten Kilograms of pure Titanium_." The droid informed.

"Ten Kilograms…that's a lot and why Titanium?" Jaune asked.

"_Answer: I'll need a lot of Titanium to compact it together to make a more strengthened ore. And the reason why we're using Titanium is simple. Titanium is a remarkably strong, along with it being a light material. It'll be an efficient metal to make your weapons out of." _ATB stated.

"Hmm…then doesn't everyone use titanium weapons?" Jaune asked.

"_Answer: Since Titanium is stronger, it also has a higher melting point…1648.889 degrees Celsius to be precise. Along with it being stronger, it's harder for you Meatbags to meld it to the weapons they need. There's also the fact that when I compact the metals it will be make the metal harder to both melt and mend." _The droid informed.

"I see…any other materials?" Jaune asked.

"_Answer: No, everything else is already at my disposal." _The training bot stated.

"Cool then, should we begin our training now?" the blond questioned.

"_Agreement: Yes, Master. Statement: Now that your body is more conditioned to actually learn combat, I'll be teaching you un-armed combat." _ATB informed.

"Yes…" Jaune whispered to himself.

"_Statement: This isn't going to be easy." _The droid stated.

"I know, so what are you going to be teaching again?" the blond asked.

"_Answer: Taekwondo, jiu-jitsu, Wing Chun, Kickboxing, and Muay Thai." _ATB replied. "_Statement: Taekwondo deals mostly with different forms of kicking and balance…Jiu-Jitsu deals with grappling and locking your enemy in holds…Wing Chun deals with quick strikes with the least amount of movement, redirecting an enemy's movement and use that energy as your own, and trapping your enemy…Kickboxing is well…kickboxing…And Muay Thai is a style that uses your fists, elbows, knees, shins, and feet, to hit or trap your enemy." _ATB listed off.

"Um…wouldn't all those styles sorta contradict themselves?" Jaune questioned unsure.

"_Negative: They won't. Statement: When I'm done teaching you these styles. It'll be up to you to mend them together, using all of those styles strengths to complement their weaknesses, so you have your own personal style." _The rust colored droid said.

"Then how come you haven't done that?" Jaune asked.

"_Negative: I automatically switch between the styles programmed into me. I wasn't made to use everything I know at once. Admission: It was a made by the creator to make it so I don't easily decimate my Meatbag Masters." _The training bot informed.

"Oh, so how are you planning on teaching me this stuff?" He questioned.

"_Observation: Your 'Sharingan' have the distinct ability to observe and copy movements. Statement: I'm going to fight you using a single style. And I'll fight you, until you display a high enough skill in that style, then I'll change." _ATB said.

"Wait, why are you fighting me again?" Jaune asked nervously.

"_Answer: One, I'll look incredibly foolish just doing random forms for you to watch. Two, this will show you want the forms do specifically. Three, this training will build up your endurance, evasion skills, pain tolerance, durability, and…well I actually get to do something fun." _The droid stated.

Jaune shifted nervously. '_Do I really want to do this?' _he thought. '_ATB did break concrete with his foot.' _The blond remembered, before he closed his eyes and took a breath. Jaune's eyes opened, revealing his newly named Sharingan. "Let's do this." He declared.

"_Ha Ha…Oh Master, we're going to have so much fun." _ATB replied, with a dark laugh as it went into a fighting stance.

'_Is it too late to back out?' _Jaune asked himself fearfully, before ATB charged.

* * *

><p><strong> Here's Chapter 4. <strong>

** Now some people will probably call me a hack writer or some shit, because of the whole 'Memoriy-Vision' thing. I did the vision thing, that allowed Jaune to witness the Battles between Madara vs Hashirama and Sasuke vs Naruto, so he would know what he was capable of. It was so he could know his eyes evolved and so, he can actually develop more skills later on. I know some people might wonder why Jaune felt a Connection with Madara and Sasuke...well what do those two have in common? And i'm sure you'll figure it out.**

** Anyway here's the newest Chapter, tell me if it was shit or stomach-able. **


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own RWBY or Naruto.

Jaune panted heavily as he glared at the ground with his red eyes. He coughed loudly as some blood came out of his mouth. The blond looked down at his hands and noticed blood was coming off of his knuckles.

The Hunter in training glared forward, at a rust colored orange robot. The droid was standing in a combat stance.

"_Motivational Insult: are you going to stand there and glare, Master? Or are you going to do something about it?" _ATB taunted.

Jaune took on step back as he readied his fists, and his face turned into a scowl. ATB ran at the blond and used the wall, to launch itself at Jaune, and sent a kick towards the blond. Jaune ducked out of the way, before he punched the training droid in the face, causing the robot to stumble back, before the blond sent a high kick to its face.

ATB put his guard up. But Jaune got closer and grappled onto the back of the droid's neck, before he pulled the robot down and began to knee it in the chest repeatedly. ATB's hands shot down and tried to block the attack, before it pulled itself out of the blond's grip.

The droid took a step back, before it sent a high kick to the blond's head, but he barely blocked it with his forearm. ATB sent a left hook towards the blond, but Jaune bobbed and weaved out of the way, just as a right hook past over his head. After ATB's attack, Jaune sent a punch to the robot's face, before he quickly went to the droid's side and sent several hits to its side.

Jaune quickly sent a punch to the robot's face. ATB retaliated by sending a hit towards the blond, but he saw it coming, before he took a step out of the attacks range. Jaune kicked ATB in the upper leg, causing it to trip under its own weight. While the droid was distracted, Jaune sent a kick to the side of its face.

The droid stumbled back, but the blond quickly wrapped his hands around the back of ATB's neck and began to knee him again, before he started to pull back and walk backwards. When the droid was lower, Jaune jumped up and kneed it in the face, sending the droid backwards.

'_Come on, just a little more.' _The blond thought as he wiped his mouth, getting the blood off it.

ATB looked at the blond with its glowing eyes, before it charged. Jaune charged too, before he slipped past the droid's guard and sent a fist to its head. ATB sent a hit towards the blond, but he ducked under the attack. Jaune sent a few hits towards the droid, but it blocked with its arms, and ducked under the final fist.

Jaune continued to send a volley of hits towards the robot, but it kept its guard up and began to use its elbows to attack. Doing that allowed Jaune to get a free hit on ATB's face, before he sent a left hook towards the robot, but it blocked it with its forearm. The blond continued to wail on the robot until he broke through the guard, and punched the ATB in the face.

When the droid was stumbling, Jaune continued to punch it in the face creating an assortment of dinging sounds. He took a step forward and sent a hit to the droid's chest, sending it back. Jaune glared before he crouched and charged at the robot, he held his arm out and used his momentum to swig around the droid.

When the blond was behind the droid, Jaune grabbed onto its abdomen lift it up with all his might and bent backwards, slamming the droid into the concrete ground.

Jaune pushed himself up and glared at the downed robot. Before he got ready as the droid slowly stand up. ATB charged, but Jaune ducked low and charged too. The blond wrapped his arms around the robots lower body and picked it up, and ran into one of the metal crates.

The blond held the droid down, and sat on top of its chest. Jaune put a hand on the robots neck and reared his fist back. "Do you…Hah...Do you surrender?" Jaune forced out, as blood continued to drip out from his mouth.

"_DeclRRrRRaction:Y-Y-Yes MasteRrr…" _the robot sounded.

"A-are you...Hah...alright?" Jaune asked as he slowly pulled himself off the droid.

"_A-AnsweRrrr:Y-Y-You seemed to have bRrrRoken some of my actuatoRRrrrRRs…" _ATB informed.

"Oh Shit…can help you?" the blond asked.

"_Statement: No MasteRRrr…I can RRrrrRRepaiRRrr myself…but it will take a long time…" _the droid informed.

"I did this to you. Can I at least help you?" Jaune insisted.

"…AnswRrrr: TheRRrre is one thing…I can wait long enough for y-y-you to RrrepRRrrogRrram me. When y-y-you do that, tRRransfeRrrr my consciousness into a neweRRrrr constRrrruct…" ATB said as it slowly stood up.

"…I see…I'll try to find a Robot body for you to inhabit." Jaune informed.

"_Gratification: Thank y-y-you MasterRrr…" _ATB spoke.

"No…No problem man." Jaune muttered as he laid back and rested.

"_QueRrry: Do y-y-you rRRrequire medical assistance MasteRRrr…?" _the robot asked.

"No it's alright…do you know what time it is?" He questioned.

"_AnsweRrr: 4:27am MasteRRrr…" _The droid answered.

"Hmm…I guess I better get going. I'll be back in tonight." Jaune muttered as he slowly stood up. "It took me awhile to it, but I was able to get ahold if the Titanium you needed." He informed, as he stumbled over to his hoodie jacket the he brought with him. Jaune dug his hands into his hoodie's pocket and pulled out a box.

"It cost me a lot…I had to save up to buy it…Here you go." Jaune said as he handed the rust colored robot the box filled with Titanium. '_Hopefully it's the right stuff. I did buy it from a shady guy.' _He thought as the droid took the item.

"_Statement: This will do MasteRRrrr. Come back in two day-y-ys MasteRrrr. Y-y-your weapons will be done by then." _ATB informed.

"Two days? But I have to train tonight." Jaune replied.

"_Obvious Statement: It will take at 36 to 48 houRrrrs to successfully-y-y-y foRrRge y-y-you'Rrre new weapons. And as foRrr TrRRaining just redo what y-y-you alRrReady know." _The droid answered.

"…Alright." The blond sighed out.

"_AdditionaRrry-y-y Statement: When y-y-youRrrr tRrRaining Rrresumes, y-y-you'll be put through y-y-youRrr final combat tRrrRaining exeRrrcise." _ATB said.

"What is it?" Jaune asked curiously.

"_AnsweRrrr: That is a secRrret, MasteRrr…" _the robot replied.

"Wait, aren't you going to teach me how to use a sword?" He questioned.

"_AnsweRrr: Of couRrrse MasteRrr, but that will be duRrring and afteRrrr y-y-youRrr final exeRrrcise." _The training bot stated.

"I see…I'll see you later ATB." Jaune said, before he left the storage room.

"_I'll see you too, MasteRrrr." _The robot muttered, before it looked at the box in its hands.

Jaune limped towards the closest bathroom, before he looked at himself in the mirror. "Ooh damn." He muttered when he saw his face. It was had several cuts and bruises. Jaune narrowed his Sharingan eyes at his reflection and focused. A white-ish blue glow blinded the blond, before it dimmed. Jaune noticed some of his wounds were slowly healing, but continued to focus on it.

'_I don't want to miss a single wound.' _ He thought. It had been about a week and a half since he started his hand-to-hand training with ATB. And on one of the first days he only healed himself a little bit, since he was inexperienced with it at that time. That day was really weird, to say at least. Pyrrha, Ruby and surprisingly Weiss and Glynda noticed his wounds. They kept on badgering him, constantly asking who did it, and where he was. Jaune insisted it was an accident, ever since that moment they were watching him like a hawk, will internally he was ecstatic four attractive women were focused on him, he was also worried. With that attention on him, he was afraid he might slip up.

'_There.' _Jaune thought, before he took a step back from the mirror. He reached down and took off his shirt. He almost flinched at what he saw. Most of his abdomen and some parts of his chest were dark purple. '_I do not want anyone to see this.' _Jaune thought, before he narrowed his eyes and focused on bringing his Aura out.

A white light enveloped Jaune's lower body, after a few seconds the light dimmed, revealing that most of the bruising were gone. The blond couldn't help but smirk with he saw himself in the mirror, before he started to flex.

_"_Oh yeah, that's what I'm talking about_." _Jaune said to himself. "It would be really embarrassing if anyone ever saw me do this." He muttered, when he realized he was admiring himself. Jaune looked at his shirt and noticed there was some blood on it, before he turned on one of the sinks and washed it out. '_What to do, what to do…I could always just jump out a window for no reason…no that's stupid. I could look up any possible robot bodies for ATB…eh, I'll do that.' _he thought as he turned off the sink.

Jaune looked at his wet shirt, before he had a smirk. The blond went through several hand signs and took a deep breath. '_Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique' _the blond thought, before he exhaled. A baseball sized fireball came out of Jaune's mouth, before it dissipated.

The blond bent over and rested his hands on his knees, as he coughed and panted. Jaune noticed every time he coughed black soot came out of his mouth. "Oh God, that tastes awful." He muttered, before he turned back on the sink and rinsed his mouth out.

"I really have to work on those." Jaune said to himself. He had tried to do the other fire techniques and the clone one. He passed out after he created a clone that looked sick, and he could only get a spark from the other two fire techniques. He hadn't even tried to use the Chidori thing.

Jaune picked up his shirt and noticed it was dry…well dryer than what it originally was, before he rung it out and put it on. After putting on his hoodie he headed towards the Library.

"Hold on a sec…" Jaune muttered, before he looked down at his fist. He noticed his fists were bloodied and bruised. "I do not want anyone to see that." He said incredulously, before his sharingan eyes narrowed at the wounds. A dim white light enveloped the wounds, after the light left the blond placed his hands into his hoodie pocket.

After taking a few steps Jaune stumbled, before he caught himself. '_Whoa, I'm feeling a bit woozy…' _the blond thought. "I guess I'm a bit exhausted." He said, to himself before he continued to walk. He left the bathroom and headed towards the library.

Eventually the blond arrived at the library, with no interruptions. Jaune quickly went to his favorite spot and sat down. '_Let's see…robot bodies for ATB…' _he thought, before he started to look up several humanoid robots.

'_Hmm…the Atlesian Knight-130 model is only a few years old. But while they are impressive in high numbers, they aren't as strong as ATB is right now..." _Jaune thought. "What's this?" He asked himself. "Atlesian Knight-200…now this is interesting…" He muttered, as his Sharingan eyes darted all over the screen, before he scowled.

'_It doesn't look that impressive, it only has more armor than the 130 series.' _Jaune mused, with narrowed eyes. '_Oh God, I know what I'll have to do.' _He thought with a sigh as he rested his head in the palm of his hand.

'_I'm going to have to get my hands on a 130 model and…get a hold of a 200 model.' _Jaune schemed. '_I'll have to take apart ATB's body, and take apart the other models.' _He thought.

'_ATB's body is far more agile and faster than the other models. While the 130 models have more hidden weapons and the 200 models have more armor. I could try to take them apart and form a newer construct that will support ATB's program.' _Jaune thought.

Jaune found several designs of the 130 models, and printed them out. '_I'm going to have to study these, so I can properly take it apart.' _He thought.

After a few hours Jaune packed up and left the library and headed towards the Dining Hall. '_If what I'm doing is smart, how come no one else has thought of it?' _the blond asked himself as he put the 130 model designs in his pocket, he couldn't find the 200 model designs and he could understand why. '_I'll have to ask ATB in a couple of days.' _He mused.

"I might have to study these designs indefinitely, especially if I don't want to mess ATB up…" Jaune muttered as his unique red eyes scanned the papers. '_But the main question is. How am I going to get ahold of the 130 and 200 model robots? I could steal them…' _the blond thought with a shrug, before he entered the Dining Hall.

Jaune bought some coffee, before he sighed as he took a few sips.

"J-Jaune?" A timid voice said, causing the blond to turn around. He saw a brown haired girl with rabbit ears.

"Hey Velvet…what's up?" Jaune asked curiously.

"O-oh nothing, I was just getting some coffee." The girl muttered.

"Cool, I'll pay for yours two." He informed.

"O-oh, no, you don't have to do that." Velvet said timidly.

"I insist. I can always help out such a cute girl." Jaune said with a kind smile.

"B-but I'm your senior, if anything I should be paying for your drink." She argued quietly.

"Eh, but I already bought my coffee." The blond informed as he held up his cup. "Now quit fighting it and let me pamper you." He added.

"F-fine." Velvet relented.

Jaune smirked, before he bought the shy rabbit Faunus some coffee. "S-so how are you enjoying Beacon so far?" She questioned in-between sips of her coffee.

"It's nice, I can safely say, I've learned a lot in the past few weeks." Jaune admitted. "What about you?" He asked.

"I-I've always liked coming here…especially with me team." Velvet informed, growing less timid.

"Really, do you like your team?" He questioned.

"Of course, they're the best." Velvet informed seriously. "Do you like your team?" She asked.

"They are a bit…weird sometimes, but I wouldn't have it any other way. No matter how cheesy that sounds." Jaune said with a shrug.

"I-It doesn't sound cheesy. I-I think its sweet you think that about your team." She said with a small smile.

"Aw stop it, you're making me blush." Jaune said, before he went back to drinking his coffee.

Velvet just smiled, before she noticed the time. "Sorry Jaune, but I have to go. It was nice talking to you." She said kindly, before she left.

'_Huh, now who am I going to talk to?' _Jaune thought with a slight scowl, before he finished his coffee and tossed the cup away. The blond pulled out a book from his hoodie pocket and opened it up. The cover of the book was of a man in a duster jacket, holding a glowing staff walking down a snowy street, with the title 'White Night' on it. '_Oh Harry, how are you going to get out of this situation?' _Jaune thought to himself, as he walked through beacon.

After the past few weeks, he'd already read all the books ATB suggested and or got him. Even if Jaune wanted to be prepared, he already knew what he needed right now. Jaune knew the difference between cramming a shit ton of well…shit into his head and getting the relevant knowledge he needed. So right now he's just reading for pleasure and relaxation, instead of a braininac.

"Hey, Jauney Boy!" A male voice announced.

If Jaune heard, he didn't show it as he kept walking. Jaune stopped when someone stood in front of him. "Hey, I'm talking to you!" Cardin voiced, as looked down at the blond teen. But Jaune kept looking through the book, with what appeared to be squinted eyes. "I saw you talking to that _thing _earlier. You wouldn't be friends with that animal, would you?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

"Hmm…Did you day you say something?" Jaune asked apathetically, as he glanced away from his book but still squinted.

"Are you mocking me!?" Cardin demanded with a glare.

"…Trust me. I don't need to do that." Jaune replied bluntly. "You're ignorance and racist stupidity does that for you." He stated with closed eyes.

Cardin saw red, before he swung his fist at the blond. "Huh?" He sounded, when he felt nothing, before he felt a weight on his outstretched arm. Cardin looked forward and saw Jaune wasn't in front of him. Instead he was standing on his arm.

"My, my, attacking only after a few short words." Jaune commented, with his face still in the book. "…Now who's the animal?" He asked uncaringly.

Cardin glared, before he pulled his arm back, with Jaune casually landing back, still standing. '_I'm really glad I was able to teach myself that wall walking thing.' _The blonde thought. The armored teen clenched his fists, before he attacked.

The armored teen charged, as he swung his fist at the blond. Jaune took a casual step back, going out of the hit's range. Cardin glared, before he sent his other fist towards the blond. Jaune just turned, before he put his left foot, behind Cardin's right leg, before he used his free hand to push the armored teen back.

Cardin tripped back, before he pushed himself back up. "You really don't want to do this Jauney Boy, just take this like a man." Cardin said with a glare.

"You know, I don't know you, right?" Jaune asked uncaringly. "Please don't refer to me with such familiarity. It makes me a bit un-easy." He commented. "Oh, and since this is our first official meeting, I have to say…Hmm, How do I put this, I'd say my first impression…is that I hate you." Jaune informed with a shrug. "Nothing personal…well actually it kinda is. You're kinda racist…Anyway. I've said my peace, later." He said, before he began to walk away. "A piece of advice, don't judge someone on their appearance or preconception…it'll never end well." Jaune added.

"What?! You're not just going to walk away!?" Cardin yelled angrily. "You started something, so let me finish it!" He voiced.

"Um…I'm going to go with…No." Jaune replied, as he began to walk away.

Cardin glared at Jaune's retreating form, before he narrowed his eyes in thought. '_Yeah, keep walking you smug bastard. I'll get you back.' _He thought.

'_What a douchebag.' _Jaune thought, as he turned the page in his book. '_Huh, Succubus that feed off of despair instead of lust…that's strange.' _He mused as he read his book.

After a few minutes Jaune arrived at his dorm room, before he opened the door. "Jaune, where have you been? It's almost thirty minutes until class starts." The voice of Pyrrha asked worriedly.

Jaune opened his dark blue eyes and looked at the red-haired girl. "Eh, around." He replied with a shrug, getting a sigh from Pyrrha as she put a hand on her forehead. She had noticed that over the past few weeks Jaune's attitude was changing from overly happy, outgoing and goofiness, to being rather solitary, unenthusiastic and more or less detached.

"Jaune, please." Pyrrha asked again.

"I went for a walk. Ran into someone I didn't know. Had a riveting conversation, turned out he wasn't someone I wanted to be friends with then left." Jaune answered. "Not that very exciting to be honest." He commented with a shrug, as he put his book in his back pocket.

"I'm worried, you're always up early…really early in the morning…is something wrong?" Pyrrha asked quietly, as she glanced at Nora and Ren. "I'm your partner, I can help you." She insisted.

"I'm fine really." Jaune replied.

"No, you're not." Pyrrha said with a glare that in all honesty scared the ever living hell out of the blond. "You think I don't notice those wounds? Or how much you're reading? Or how you always vanish after midnight?" She asked in a whisper. "Please, let me help you." Pyrrha said sadly, with big pleading green eyes.

"Ugh…" Jaune sighed. "Fine." He muttered, as he rubbed his eyes. He couldn't exactly say no to her, especially with the face she was making.

Jaune glanced at Nora and Ren, before he grabbed onto Pyrrha's hand and led her to the bathroom of the dorm.

"What do you think they're doing?" Nora asked. "…You think they're going to do 'It'?" She questioned with a smirk, as she elbowed Ren in the side. "You know what I mean? Do ya?" She said excitedly.

"Yes, Nora I know what you mean." Ren sighed out.

Jaune closed the door to the bathroom, before he put a towel under the crack of the door. "I understand why you would want to talk in private. But, that's a little much, don't you think?" Pyrrha asked.

"Heh, and let someone overhear us. Don't be ridiculous." Jaune replied.

"Who would over hear us?" Pyrrha asked rhetorically.

"Oh you know…" Jaune trailed off. "Eavesdroppers." He informed, getting a blank look from the redhead.

"Fine, now please tell me what's wrong." Pyrrha said, as she put her hand on the blond's shoulder.

"I know." Jaune replied. "Do you…believe in my fighting prowess?" He asked curiously.

Pyrrha glanced off, remembering the only time she seen him fight. "Well…You fight a bit…unorthodoxly." She said, trying to be nice about it.

"So you're saying I can't fight for shit." Jaune replied dryly, he wasn't offended. He already recognized that major flaw in himself and accepted it, and used it to push himself forward.

"N-no, that'd be incredible rude." Pyrrha said forcefully, she would never willingly insult Jaune, especially to his face.

"My, my, no need to be so uptight." Jaune waved off. "But truth is. I didn't know how to fight…" He began.

"Yes you do. You made it into Beacon! That in itself speaks volumes of what you're capable of." Pyrrha insisted. That caused the blond to glance away.

"That's not entirely true…You see…" Jaune muttered. "I don't belong here." He stated.

"That's a terrible thing to say! Of course you do!" Pyrrha said, breaking her composure.

"…No, I don't." Jaune replied with a sigh, as he looked down at his hands. "I wasn't really accepted into Beacon." He informed.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Pyrrha asked unsure.

"I didn't go into any official Combat Schools, I didn't pass any tests. I didn't earn my spot at this Academy." Jaune said with a glare aimed at his hands. "I lied…I got my hands on some fake transcripts, and I lied." He informed, as he clinched his hands.

"B-but…why?" Pyrrha asked.

"Because…This is something I always wanted to do…to be." Jaune admitted, before he narrowed his eyes at his hands and glared. "I wanted to be something. My father, my grandfather, and his father before him, they were all something. They were all heroes…And I just…I just wanted to be something too." Jaune said.

Pyrrha took several steps toward the blond, and grabbed onto his hands with hers. "Then let me help you." She said quietly.

"Why?" Jaune asked curiously. "I-I lied…If I wasn't here, you'd be the leader? You wouldn't have to look after me." He said as he tilted his head slightly.

"You're my partner. I'd do anything to help you." Pyrrha informed.

"But…we're partners, because of what I did." Jaune stated.

"Is that supposed to matter?" Pyrrha asked with narrowed eyes.

"Why would you want to be partners with a liar?" He questioned. "I mean…I just…I don't understand why you'd go out of your way to help me." Jaune said unsure, he was really confused here.

Pyrrha glanced around the bathroom, before she looked at Jaune. "…Everyone assumes I'm too good for them. That I'm on a level they simply can't attain. It's become impossible to form any sort of meaningful relationship with people. That's what I like about you. When we met, you didn't even know my name. You treated me just like anyone else. And thanks to you, I've made friendships that will last a lifetime." She informed. "I would never abandon you, or betray you simply because you faked your way into here." Pyrrha said meaningfully.

"R-right." Jaune mumbled, not really sure how to react to that proclamation. "I don't think I could ever be famous." He informed. "…You're a lot stronger than anyone I've met." Jaune admitted modestly.

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha asked.

"When people have power, they become arrogant and isolated from the world, no matter how coveted and sought after they are in the beginning." Jaune said as he looked at the redhead. "That's why you're strong, not because of your 'fame' or 'power' but because of your integrity." He informed seriously.

Pyrrha blushed at that comment. That was probably the nicest and honest thing anyone's ever said. "T-thank you." She replied.

"And thank you Pyrrha…for trying to be here for me." Jaune said genuinely. "I can't repay your kindness…But just so you know. I'll always be there for you too…even if it's an obstacle for you to overcome…Even if you do hate me…that's what partners are for." He stated.

Pyrrha was surprised by the blond's statement, before she composed herself. "I-I see, you don't have to…" She began.

"Pyrrha, this is my decision." Jaune replied.

The green eyed girl just scowled, slightly before it returned to her normal calm look. "Fine, but back to the original subject. What have you been doing in the middle of the night?" She questioned sternly.

"Well this…and that." Jaune answered in a bored tone. "Sometimes both." He added with a shrug.

"I'm serious, Jaune. What's going on?" Pyrrha questioned.

"Well…I'm just going a head of the curve." The blond replied.

"Huh?" She sounded.

"I'm training." Jaune said bluntly.

"How?" Pyrrha asked in confusion.

"That's a secret." He stated uncaringly.

"You can tell me." She insisted.

"If I did that, then it wouldn't be a secret…now would it?" Jaune asked in a matter-of-fact tone, before he noticed Pyrrha's serious look. "Please let it go, Pyrrha. I…I already brought out several skeletons from my closet…I'd like to keep a few things to myself…please." He said.

Pyrrha looked away, before she reluctantly sighed. "Alright, but you will tell me sooner or later, alright?" She said, as she looked back at the blond. "I just don't want you hurting yourself." She stated.

"Don't worry." Jaune replied uncaringly, as he knelt down and pulled the towel out from under the door. "I think I'd be best if you leave." He stated.

"Why?" Pyrrha asked slightly offended.

"I have to change." Jaune answered in a bored tone. "You can stay if you want and I'll give you a free show. To be honest, I never would have thought 'The Pyrrha Nikos' to have been a sexual deviant though." He commented with a smirk.

Pyrrha blushed heavily at that comment, before she quickly left the bathroom. When the redhead was gone, Jaune showered and changed into his uniform.

"So, did you guys have _Fun?_" Nora asked with a smirk, when she saw Pyrrha and Jaune.

"Um…I guess." Jaune replied in a bored tone. "As fun as anyone could have, having a conversation in a bathroom anyway." He added uncaringly, as he pulled a white colored book out of his back pocket and began to read.

"Aw, so you guys didn't do it?" Nora asked with a pout.

Pyrrha blushed slightly, while Jaune looked up from his book, and then right back into it. '_I'm not touching that one.' _He mused.

"Guys, come on. We can't keep Team RWBY waiting." Pyrrha said quickly, to change the subject.

"More energetic girls…" Ren said with a sigh.

"WHA-HOO!" Jaune sounded, causing everyone to jump and look at him strangely. "Sorry, I got all caught up in Ren's enthusiasm." He informed sarcastically, getting a giggle from Nora and a smile from Pyrrha.

"Enthusiasm aside, we better get going." Pyrrha voiced, before she and the rest of JPNR left the room.

"Hey guys, how come you're late?" Ruby asked curiously, as she and her team stood outside their dorm, all of them wore their school uniforms.

"Blame Jaune, over here." Nora commented with a smirk, as she pointed at the blond, only to see his face buried in a white book.

"Aw, what's wrong Jaune, why were you late?" Ruby asked, with big silver eyes.

"Oh you know. I just got lost on the road of life." Jaune replied uncaringly, getting facepalms from Pyrrha, Weiss, Ren and Blake, while Yang and Nora found it amusing.

"Really?" Ruby asked innocently.

"Mm-hmm." Jaune sounded, as he turned another page.

"Hey ah, Jaune, how are you reading with your eyes closed?" Ruby questioned, as she appeared right next to the blond. "Do you have X-ray vison?" She asked.

"Why am I reading with my eyes closed…Hmm…" Jaune muttered. "Would you believe it, if I said it was for a challenge?" He questioned in a bored tone.

"Kinda." Ruby replied with a shrug.

"Then it's for a challenge." Jaune stated.

"Oh, okay." The silver eyes scythe wielder said.

"Class will start soon. We should get going, instead of just standing around." Blake stated, as she read from her book too.

"I agree with dark and introverted over here." Jaune commented in a bored tone. "We should really get going." He said, before he began to walk off.

"Wait up!" Ruby voiced, before she vanished in rose petals and appeared next to the blond. "Guess what?" She asked, as she walked side by side with the blond, with both of the teams trying to keep up.

"You're in love with me." Jaune said uncaringly, as he glanced at the silver eyed girl.

"W-w-what n-no." Ruby replied with a blush.

"Huh, I thought I guessed it right…" Jaune muttered. "If that isn't it, then what is it?" He asked.

"Well I was having this dream…" Ruby began.

"Was I in it?" Jaune asked. "…was it one of 'those' types of dreams?" He asked teasingly.

"Ah…N-n-no." Ruby stuttered with a heavy blush. '_H-how did he know?' _She thought. "We were…our teams had to fight each other. And well we had to fight too." She informed, as she shifted nervously.

"Huh, so you kicked my ass then." Jaune said unenthusiastically, as he continued to read.

"Well kinda…" Ruby replied as she looked away with a blush. "And then other 'stuff' happened, and then I woke up." She stated.

"Hmm, I'd say that your subconscious wants you to fight me. If that was your dream, then your mind is trying to convey you a message." Jaune commented uncaringly, getting a shocked look from the scythe wielder. "So if you want to fight or something, I'm sure I can…Though with your level of strength and speed, I'll be cut down in an instant." He stated modestly.

"N-no, I don't want to fight. Just…f-forget I said anything." Ruby quickly said, still blushing.

"Huh, whatever." Jaune replied with a shrug, as he read his book.

"So Ruby, what'd you talk about with old vomit boy?" Yang asked teasingly, as the others caught up.

"Nothing, I was just asking him if we wanted to sit by us Mr. Oobleck's class." Ruby quickly replied.

"Sit by us…or by you?" The blonde asked with a smirk.

"I don't know what you mean." Ruby said forcefully.

"Mm-hmm." Yang sounded, not really believing the silver eyed girl.

"So what do you say, Jaune. Wanna sit with us?" Ruby asked with big silver eyes.

Jaune sighed, before he raised his free hand up and did a 'come here' motion. Ruby had to hold back the smile, when she realized what he was going to do, before she moved closer to the blond. Jaune poked the girl in the forehead, with his index and middle finger. "Forgive me Ruby, maybe another time." He replied, getting a pout from the girl.

"That's what you always say." Ruby stated adorably. "You always poke me on the forehead and say 'another time' but there usually is no other time." She said, as she crossed her arms.

"Hmm, fine I'll sit with you guys." Jaune relented. "But to be honest, I have no idea what you think will happen…It's just class." He stated.

"Oh trust us, it'll be fun." Yang imputed, as she wrapped her arm around Ruby's and Jaune's shoulder. "You can say it'll be a…learning experience." She said with a smirk.

"…Boo…" Jaune sounded.

"You're no fun." Yang stated.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Jaune replied apathetically, as he turned the page to his book.

**Later That Night**

Jaune stood outside of the Academy, wearing only a grey shirt with blue jeans. '_I really hope I find who ever took my cloths.' _He thought, several hours ago he discovered some of his shirts and jeans missing, so he was forced to use a shirt he found in the lost-and-found. The blond put a fire extinguisher down, before he took several deep breaths.

"Okay…From the beginning…" Jaune muttered, before he went through several hand-seals. '_Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique'_ He thought, before he exhaled. A small torrent of flames came out of his mouth. After a few seconds that flames went out. "Hah, hah, hah…this is a lot harder than I thought." Jaune mumbled, as he panted.

The blond closed his eyes and remembered the visions he had, before he focused on his memories. '_The hand signs are right…but…Hmm…' _Jaune thought, before he opened his eyes, revealing his two coma Sharingan. "The hand seals match. But the amount and type of energy I'm using isn't…My energy is a blue-ish white. But energy I saw the others use was…red-ish almost orange, the color of fire…Maybe I can mold my energy to the same element… that'll help." Jaune muttered.

Jaune slowly went through the hand signs and focused. As he molded his aura to go to the same frequency he seen the people in his vision go. The blond took a deep breath, as he put his left hand up to his mouth. '_Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique' _Jaune thought, before he exhaled.

A large torrent of flame shot out of Jaune's mouth, and continued to fire as he still exhaled. The area around him wilted due to the intense heat, while some of the trees developed scorch marks.

Jaune collapsed to his knees and panted heavily. "Hell yeah…I did It." He muttered, before he clenched his hands. '_Just a step closer to become stronger, one technique down with a few more to go.' _He thought. "But…just one takes a shit ton out of me…I think I should…work on it a bit more." Jaune mumbled.

**Two Days Later-At night**

Jaune snuck through the school, until he reached his usual training room. The blond entered the training room and blinked in surprise, almost all of the equipment that was in there was dismantled and or gone.

"_Statement: Hello MasteRrr." _Jaune heard ATB said.

"ATB…so you're still beaten up?" He asked, feeling slightly guilty.

"_AnsweRrr: Of Course, MasteRrr. Y-Y-You kicked my ass." _The training bot stated.

"Hmm…I would apologize for that. But, you're kind of a dick." Jaune said with a slight scowl.

"_Statement: And if y-y-you did feel pity forRrr me. Then I'd have to question why-y-y I have such a weak masteRrr." _The Bloodthirsty droid replied, and even if the robot was monotone, Jaune could hear the smirk in its voice.

"Hn, whatever you say." Jaune said. "…Anyway, I have an idea for you. I'm going to try and get several models of the newer series of droids, and used their bodies as a templet, to create a better and up to date version of your body." He informed.

"_CommentarRry-y-y: That is veRrrY-y-y smaRrrt MasteRrr." _ATB commented. "_QuerRry-y-y: How will you poweRrr such a body-y-y?" _The robot asked.

"Huh?" Jaune asked.

_ "Statement: By-y-y my-y-y calculations, something like that would take a lot of powerRrr. Something I don't think Dust will be able to prRrrovide." _ATB informed.

Jaune looked down in thought. "Then how would I provide power for you?" He asked seriously.

"_Surprised QuerRry-y-y: Y-Y-You mean to tell me y-y-you'Rre civilization still hasn't found other sourRrces of enerRrgy?" _the droid asked.

"…No…" Jaune replied dryly.

"_Statement: I see. Lucky-y-y forRr us both, when I'm deactivated, I'm not off." _ATB stated.

"That doesn't make any sense." Jaune stated.

"_Condescending RrRebuttal: Oh Yes MasteRrr, because y-y-you'Rrre such a genius." _The training bot replied.

"Fuck off." Jaune shot back.

"_CommentarRry-y-y_: _Oh MasterRrr, y-y-you'rRre so violent to this little drRroid." _ATB said. "…_Y-Y-You'rRre by-y-y farRr my –y-y favorRrite MasteR." _ATB commented.

"Enough with the flattery dude. Just tell me what you mean." The blonde said.

"_Statement: Of couRrse, MasterRr. When I said 'When I'm deactivated, I'm not off' I meant. When my-y-y primarRy-y function is complete, and I shut my-y-y-self down, I'm not completely-y-y off. My-y-y mind is still active. And I have rRun dozens of simulations, in which Dust has become a scarRce RrResource. In those simulations, I've come up with severRral self-sustainable powerRr sources that could keep me alive." _ATB stated.

"So you're saying that, those could power you're possible knew body?" Jaune asked.

"_AnswerRr: Only-y-y one of them has the powerRr output to RrRun any-y-ything you might make." _ATB informed.

"And that would be…what?" Jaune questioned, with a sigh.

"_AnswerRr: NuclearRr Fusion, MasterRr." _ATB answered.

"Huh?" The blond sounded.

"_Statement: To powerRr my-y new body-y-y, we'll need to crRreate a MicrRrofusion Rreactor." _ATB stated. "_Additional Statement: I of courRrse, will design and build the Fusion corRre. Y-Y-YouRr feeble meatbag hands would only-y-y Rruin it…Y-Y-You would also die of possible rRradiation poisoning." _The droid said aimlessly.

"Yeah, dying would be bad." Jaune commented. "Anyway, now that, that's out of the way, I was wondering…are my weapons done?" He asked curiously.

"_Joy-y-yful Statement: Oh y-y-yes MasteRr…And they-y-y'Rre my grRreatest crRreation y-y-yet." _ATB informed.

"Uh-huh…" Jaune sounded. '_I should really get him fixed.' _He mused. "Then let's see them." The blond voiced.

"_AgrRreement: Yes MasterRr." _The droid replied, before he leaded the Huntsman-in-training to the other side of the room. The orange tinted training droid picked up a large case, before he opened it up.

Jaune blinked a few times when he looked at the weapons inside the case. "Um…it's a bit…small." He commented, as he reached in and pulled out a sword. It was about thirty centimeters or a about foot long, which was about the length of his forearm.

"_Statement: Y-Y-You wanted a Tantō." _ATB informed.

"Hmm…" The blond sounded, as he held the small sword. It was a straight-bladed double edged tantō, with a small circular hand-guard, with a black hilt that fit in Jaune's hand. Jaune raised an eyebrow when he saw the blade glean a blue-ish white, in the light. "Hey ah, ATB, is it me, or is it glowing?" Jaune asked, as he held the sword closer to his face.

"_AnswerRr: In a sense, y-y-yes, when I was done enhancing the Titanium on a molecularRr level. I embedded your AurRra into the blade, when I was forRrging it." _ATB replied.

"…When did you get my Aura?" Jaune asked, as he looked away from the blade.

"_AnswerRr: When you were sleeping, MasterRr_." The bloodthirsty robot informed.

Jaune looked incredibly creeped out. "I-I don't know how to respond to that…" He muttered.

"_Statement: It would be betterRr if y-y-you didn't." _ATB replied.

Jaune glanced from ATB, back to the Tantō in his hands, before he swung it around. The blond noticed the blade gave off a white streak, with each swing. "Thanks, ATB. I have to admit, I'm not one for all the weaponry enhancements the others have…I do like the classics." Jaune admitted, while he would admit Crescent Rose was a kick ass weapon, it was a bit…much, so were some of the other weapons he'd seen.

The blond rolled the blade in-between his fingers, before he held the short sword in a reverse grip. _"RrRhetorical Question: Did y-y-you expect any-y-ything bad, to be crRreated by-y-y me?" _ATB asked.

"Hm…" Jaune sounded. "So what did embedding my Aura into the blade, do?" He questioned as he glanced at the droid.

"_AnswerRr: It essentially-y-y connects It to y-y-yourRr AurRra." _ATB informed. "_Statement: This allows y-y-you to channel oR flow y-you'rRe ArRrua into the blade." _The droid stated.

Jaune closed his dark blue eyes, before he opened them to his two coma'd Sharingan. The blond scowled, as he focused on the blade, before he began to guide his internal energy to the tantō blade. He and ATB watched as blue sparks of electricity began to crack off of the blade.

"_ObserRrvation:…InterRresting…It would seem the electrRrical discharRrge is inducing High-frRrequency-y vibrRrations into the blade. CommentarRy-y: It would seem y-you have an excellent killing tool. Joy-y filled Statement: It makes my-y presserRrs spark, just thinking y-you werRre just an incompetent meatbag,when we first met. Now y-you have so many-y way-y-ys to kill." _ATB ranted.

"Uh-huh…" Jaune sounded, before he narrowed his eyes at the blade again. The blond scowled as he began to try to match his usual electrical Aura frequency to a fire based one. Jaune watched in surprise as flames engulfed the blade. He slashed the tantō at the wall, to his surprise. A large arc of flames followed the trajectory of his swing, before it dissipated.

Jaune stopped channeling his Aura into the sword, revealing the silver-white blade was unaffected by the fire and electricity. The blond put the tantō back in the sheath that was in the case, before he looked at the other weapons that were there.

The blond picked up a black dagger, with the handle wrapped in bandages and a small ring attached to the end of it. Jaune put his index finger in the ring of the dagger, before he started to spin it. "Hmm, so this is a Kunai…" He muttered, before he picked up black four-pronged metal star, with a circle in the center. "…And a Shuriken." He mumbled.

He held several Shuriken in-between his fingers, before he threw them at a wooden dummy. Out of the five Jaune threw, only two actually embedded themselves into the wood. '_Huh, I'll have to work on that.' _He mused with a sigh.

"So this is it?" Jaune asked, as he counted the blades. He counted ten Kunai and ten Shuriken.

"_Statement: No, y-you forRrgot something." _ATB replied.

Jaune looked in the case and noticed a pair of black fingerless gloves. "…Gloves…" He said in a unenthusiastic tone.

"_InstrRruction: Put them on." _ATB ordered, getting an eye roll from the blond. Jaune took off his usual brown fingerless gloved, before he put on the shorter black pair. ATB forced Jaune's hands together, before he pulled them apart.

"Whoa…" Jaune muttered, when he saw blue-ish silver wires, connecting the gloves.

"_Statement: 'Whoa' is the rRright RrResponse MasterRr. What those arRre, micrRofilament wirRres…in other words, they're ultra-sharp, super-thin wires, embedded into yourRr gloves." _ATB informed.

Jaune raised an eyebrow, before he flared his fingers in the direction of a wooden dummy. He narrowed his Sharingan eyes, and made small adjustments with his fingers, causing the barely visible wires to wrap around the dummy. Jaune pulled with almost no effort, causing the wires to pass through the dummy, like it was butter, before the dummy fell into pieces.

"That…is so badass…" He muttered.

"_AgrRreement: Y-y-yes is it. Statement: Allow me to show y-you one morRre thing, beforRre y-y-yourRr final training exercise." _ATB said.

'_Oh yeah.' _The blond thought, before he watched as ATB pulled out a dummy…a dressed dummy. "Huh…so that's where my cloths went…the creepiness level just went up again." Jaune commented dryly. "Um…why do you have my clothes?" He asked, really weirded out.

"_AnswerRr: So y-y-you'd have clothes fitting of an assassin, MasterRr." _ATB informed. "_Statement: Not only-y-y have I changed the colorRr to be apprRropRrRiate for stealth, but I've also taken to adding several new additions." _The robot informed.

"They're clothes…what the hell could you do to it?" Jaune asked unsure.

"_Statement: Using some objects, I've acquirRred from this institution…" _ATB began.

"You stole stuff from the students and teachers here, didn't you?" The blond asked uncaringly.

"_Justification: It's all perRrspective, MasterRr." _ATB replied. "_Statement: Back to what I was saying. Your clothes have several interwoven layers in them. The inner layer is made of Kevlar, to aid in protecting you from small arms fire. The middle layer is insulating fabric, that'll hold your heat in for the most part, hiding you from thermal sensors. The our layer is composed of a black stealth ablative coating, that'll hide you from radar." _ATB said, and if there was any emotion in his monotone voice, it'd be pride.

"Dude…the fuck…I'm not breaking into a high security building?!" Jaune said incredulously.

"_Query: So?" _ATB replied. "_Commentary: In my experience, it's better to have it and not need it. Than to need it, and not have it." _The droid replied.

"How did you even make this?" Jaune asked.

"_AnsweRr:…I don't have any-ything else to do. Query-y-y: What do y-you think I do, when y-you're gone? Standing still? Don't be stupid." _ATB voiced. "_Statement: With the leftoveRr enriched titanium, I created some new shoulderRr, chest, forearRm, and shin armor." _The droid stated, before he held something up to the blond teen.

"Um…what's this?" Jaune asked.

"_Obvious Statement: It's a mask MasteRr, to help you conceal youRr ability. Statement: with how versatile it is, it'll be best to keep others from knowing about it." _ATB said, getting a nod from the blond. With what he knows now, he knew he shouldn't be afraid of anyone learning of his eyes. But that doesn't mean, he's going to show everyone it. He wanted the element of surprise.

Jaune looked at the mask in his hands. It was a white mask, with a pair of dark eye holes, and a thin red slit across the mouth. The blond put the mask on, and in an instant he saw pitch black, as he fell unconscious.

Jaune's eyes slowly opened, before they snapped open when he discovered he was in an unfamiliar place. The blond quickly stood up and looked around and noticed he was in a dark forest, in the middle of the night. "…This has ATB, written all over it…" He muttered.

The blond looked down and noticed a note, before he picked it up. "Dear Meatbag Master…" Jaune read from the note. "This is your final training excise. I have knocked you out and placed you in the middle of the Emerald forest, in between several different nests of Grimm. All you have to do is make it out of the forest, before the sun rises…" He said unenthusiastically.

"How the hell am I supposed to do this without my weapon…" Jaune began, before he noticed something strange and then was entirely creeped out again. "…I'm wearing those clothes…aren't I?" He asked, before he glanced down at himself.

Instead of his usual white chest plate and shoulder armor along with his black and orange hoodie, there was something else. He wore a dark black long sleeved shirt, with light grey metal arm protectors over his forearms and the backs of his hands. On his chest he had thin grey chest armor that was lighter than the armor he usual wore, with thin grey armor on his shoulders. On his hands he had black fingerless gloves.

The blond looked at his legs, and saw he wore black jeans, with thin grey metal over his shins. Jaune noticed he had a beige pouch on his thigh. Jaune opened the pouch and noticed it had his Kunai and Shuriken. "Huh, this could be worse." He commented, as he rubbed the back of his neck, but felt something hit the back of his hand.

Jaune grabbed at his back, and pulled out a small sword. '_Hmm, so there's a small sheath on my back…great.' _The blond thought, as he looked at his tantō, before he put the small sword back in the sheath.

Jaune looked around, before he looked up at the moon. His eyes turned blood red, with two coma-like markings in each of his eyes. The blond reached up and pulled the white mask off his face, before he put it back on.

"Hmm…Now how do I get out of here?" He muttered to himself, before he heard the sound of growling.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll get to you in a second." Jaune commented, as he tried to figure out where he was. The blond looked down and noticed foot prints leading up to his position. "I guess ATB left tracks, when he brought me here…excellent." He said, before the growling got louder.

Jaune turned around and noticed a few Beowolfs coming out of the foliage. "Hmm, looks like I have some dogs to put down…" He commented, before he sighed. '_That was kinda awesome…and no one was here to well…hear it.' _The blond thought.

The Beowolfs growled and snarled, before they charged in a group. Jaune put his hands together, before he pulled them apart, showing dozens of ultra-thin wires. The blond waved his hands at the charging Grim, before he clinched his fists.

The Grimm stopped moving, as indents formed all over their body. '_With my eyes, I can see where they're moving and move the microfilament wires accordingly…but, it is a bit difficult to move the wires the right way…' _Jaune mused, before he pulled his hands back.

The wires tightened and retracted back to the gloves. Jaune watched as the Grim exploded in gore, before they evaporated into nothing. "Huh…I know I should be affected by this…" the blond commented, as he turned around and began to walk away. '_But, I guess being trained and best friends with a blood thirsty robot would desensitize me to violence.' _Jaune mused, as he walked through the dark forest.

Despite the fact ATB was bloodthirsty, misanthropic, and sociopathic. Jaune thought of him as a close friend, even if the droid was creepy as hell sometimes. '…_Like changing me when I was passed out.' _Jaune thought with a scowl.

Jaune stopped walking, when he heard the sound of slithering. The blond scowled, as he looked around, before his two coma'd Sharingan landed on glowing red. The glowing red illuminated the face of a black snake.

The blond reached to his back and pulled the Tantō off his back. Jaune held the short sword in a reverse grip, as the blade gleaned a blue-ish white light. "We meet again, though technically not again-again." Jaune said offhandedly.

Jaune jumped back, as the King Taijitu lunged forward with its maw wide open. The blond landed perfectly fine, on a branch in one of the trees. He narrowed his eyes, when he noticed black King Taijitu pull itself out of the ground.

"…Shouldn't there be two…" He began, before he heard something breathe right behind him. Jaune turned around and saw the white half of the King Taijitu coiled around the tree, with its face a few feet from his. "Clever girl." Jaune commented, before he jumped out of the tree, just as the white half attacked.

Jaune landed next to the black half of the Grimm, before he stabbed the tantō into the snake's red eye. The blond pulled the blade out of the snake's eye, as the other half of the Grimm attacked. Jaune jumped up, using his Aura to push himself off the ground.

When the White half of the snake passed the area Jaune stood at, the blond landed on top of the Grimm's head. The White half of The King Taijitu thrashed around to get the blond off its head. But no matter how much the Grimm thrashed around, Jaune seemed to stick to the snake.

Jaune stabbed his tantō right into the King Taijitu's skull. He placed his free hand over the hilt of the tantō, before he scowled. Jaune channeled his Aura into the hilt, causing sparks of electricity to crack off the exposed blade.

The King Taijitu thrashed violently, as electricity was directed into its skull and brain. The white half of the Grim collapsed dead, before Jaune pulled the short sword out of the snake's head.

'_A bit Anti-Climatic…but, whatever.'_ Jaune thought as he looked up and noticed the black half of the King Taijitu was coiling around him, trying to trap him.

Jaune crouched down, before he jumped up, just as the Grimm tried to crush him. The blond landed on the same tree, he was originally on. "Hmm…Let's see if this works." He muttered to himself, before he went through several hand-seals. Jaune took a deep breath, before he held his left hand in front of his mouth. '_Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique' _He thought, before he exhaled.

Before the Black half of the King Taijitu could react, it was engulfed in flames. The Grim thrashed around, before it coiled up on itself as its body was burnt up.

"Hah…Hah…Hah…that tastes awful." Jaune commented, as he tried to get the taste of soot out of his mouth.

The blond jumped to the ground and looked around for the foot prints ATB left. Jaune stopped what he was doing, when he noticed a large shadow moving across the area, before he went into the shadows of the trees. He looked up and noticed a Nevermore flying overhead.

When the Nevermore was gone, Jaune jumped onto one of the branches of the tree. '_I need to be quick.' _He mused, before he began to jump between the tree branches through the forest. After a few minutes of tree hopping, Jaune came to a stop.

In front of him was a large clearing, a clearing filled with large bear-like creatures. "Hmm…this could be a problem…" Jaune mumbled, when he narrowed his eyes and noticed the tracks, went right through the Ursa Minor pack.

Jaune scoped out the area, and judged the size of the clearing. '_I could go around the clearing, but it's so big that I might not be able to find the tracks again, before they're ruined.' _He mused with narrowed red eyes. '_I could always use 'that' to take care of them…but I can only do it once.' _Jaune schemed.

The Ursa focused on the foliage of the forest, when they heard something approaching. Jaune walked out of the foliage, with a small sword in his hand. The masked blond charged forward, with the Grim charging too.

Jaune ducked low and slashed his blade at the closest Ursa's unarmored stomach, before he turned and slashed down at another Ursa's neck. The blond was forced to block the claws of an Ursa, before he felt a blinding pain in his back. An Ursa behind Jaune stabbed its claws through the blond's back.

"Huh, that was a lot quicker than I thought…" The masked blond commented, as the Grimm impaled him, before he grabbed onto the Ursa's claws, to prevent it from pulling its claws out. "Some advice…If the baits obvious…Don't go for it." Jaune said, before his body changed to a light blue. As his body gave off high-voltage electricity, before he exploded in electricity.

The electricity exploded outwards, hitting the hording Ursa and paralyzing them. Jaune stood a few dozen meters away from the Ursa. '_I was able to use that Shadow Clone ability, and infuse it with my electrical based Aura…But the drawback is that I waste a lot of my energy.' _ He mused, before he went through several hand seals.

The blond took a deep breath, before he brought his hands up to his mouth. '_Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique._' Jaune thought, before he exhaled a large ball of fire that flew and collided with the paralyzed.

Jaune doubled over and panted heavily. He slowly straightened himself up and looked around, and recognized the clearing he was in. '_Isn't this the area were Ruby killed the Nevermore?' _The blond thought with a scowl.

The sound of loud growling grabbed the blond's attention. Jaune looked at the forest and saw two creatures coming out of the foliage. "W-T-Fuck?" The blond commented, as he looked at the creatures. They looked like Ursa, but were larger, and dozens of more bone plates covering they're bodies.

The two Ursa Majors growled and snarled at the blond. Jaune looked from the two Ursa Majors, to the burnt corpses of the Ursa Minors. "Ah, that makes sense." He muttered, as he slowly walked back. "I'm not really up for a fight guys…how about a rain check?" Jaune asked hopefully.

One of the Ursa Majors roared, before it charged at the blond. Jaune's sharingan eyes quickly spun, before he lunged out of the way. The Grimm continued forward and plowed its way through several trees.

"A simple no, would have worked." Jaune commented dryly, as looked at the decimated trees. He turned around to face the other Grimm, but felt a searing pain in his side, before he was thrown into a tree.

Jaune pushed himself up, before he felt a sharp pain in his left shoulder. He touched his shoulder and saw blood on his fingers. "…Ah…" Jaune sounded unenthusiastically, before he looked in the beige pouch on his thigh. He found a bandage and put it on his wound, before he looked at the Ursa Major that hit him.

He began to go through hand seals and missed the other Ursa Major coming up behind him. Jaune was flipped on his back, when the Ursa Major slashed its claws at his legs.

Jaune looked up and saw the Ursa Major was about to slam its claws down. The blond quickly rolled to the left, avoiding the attack that would have killed him. Jaune rolled to the right, avoiding the other claw. He saw the Ursa Major open its mouth.

Jaune put his hands back, before he kicked himself up, while also kicking the Grimm in the jaw. When he was standing up, he pulled his tantō out of the sheath and in an instant he impaled the Ursa Major in the side of the face, through its bone mask.

The Ursa Major howled, before it slashed at Jaune, causing the teen to pull back. Jaune held his tantō in a reverse-grip as he watched the two Ursa Majors regroup.

Jaune took a deep breath and scowled, as his Sharingan eyes slowly spun. But one of the coma marks stopped completely, as the other continued to rotate, before a third coma-like marking formed in each of his eyes.

The two Major Ursa began to split apart, to flank the masked blond. Jaune noticed the Ursa were moving at a slower pace than before. '_Hmm, I guess this is a good time to try this out…It'll be able to help me kill these things.' _The blond thought, before he began to go through several hand seals.

Jaune gripped his left wrist with his right hand, as he glared at the two approaching Ursa Majors. Electricity began to crackle off of Jaune's left hand, before a large amount of electricity enclosed his hand.

The blue electricity illuminated Jaune's figure in the midnight darkness, and with his Sharingan gleaning, he looked entirely menacing. The high concentration of electricity began to produce a sound reminiscent to many birds chirping. "Chidori…" Jaune muttered, before he charged at the Grimm.

The blond held onto his shoulder, as his Chidori dragged along the ground, creating a trench. Jaune appeared by one of the Ursa Major's sides, before he twisted himself and used his lightning encased hand to decapitate the Grimm. Jaune turned around, before he was forced to roll to the side, when the other Ursa Major attacked.

Jaune ran at the Ursa Major, before he jumped up and reared his lightning encased hand back. In an instant he thrust forward and impaled the Grimm, easily breaking through its bone mask.

"Hah…Hah...Phew…Hoo…" Jaune sounded, as he panted heavily. He put used his free hand to help pull his other hand out of the Ursa Major's skull. The blond collapsed to his knees, before he reached up and pulled his mask off to breathe easier. "Hah…hah…Oh God…Hah…" He forced out, as he looked at his left hand and saw slight burn marks on it.

Jaune tried to get his breathing under control, before heard a loud thud land next to him. He cast a side-ways glance at the area that created the sound and saw the large Nevermore that passed by earlier. Up close Jaune could tell it was about as large, if not slightly larger than the one team RWBY fought against.

The Nevermore's four glowing red eyes glared at the blond, as it prepared to attack. Jaune's three coma'd un-masked Sharingan eyes slowly spun in a hypnotic manner. '_Not anther thing to fight…I don't think I have enough juice to handle this thing…I wish it would just stop…' _Jaune thought, as he glared right into the Nevermore's four eyes.

In each of the four glowing red eyes of the Nevermore, a pupil formed with three coma-like markings that rotated around the pupils. And in an instant the Nevermore became docile.

"Huh?" Jaune sounded, when he saw the Nevermore relax and lowered itself down towards him. "This is the strangest thing ever…of all time." He muttered.

Jaune slowly pushed himself up, and stared at the Nevermore in suspicion and curiosity. The blond tilted his head to the side, with the Grimm mirroring his actions.

"What is going on?" Jaune asked himself, though he was glad he wasn't fighting it. That was before he noticed the eyes of the large raven-like monster. '_Those look like my eyes…why are there three comas though?' _He thought, before he realized that eyes probably evolved.

The blond narrowed his eyes at the Nevermore. '_Am I controlling it?' _Jaune asked himself, before he thought of something. "Um…flare your wings." He instructed.

The Nevermore stood back and flapped its wings, creating a large gust of wing. The Grimm then fell back onto its clawed hands.

"How am I controlling you?" Jaune asked curiously, as he approached the Nevermore, with a slight limp. "Is it a form of mind control? No that'd be retarded." He commented, as he reached out and pet one of the most feared creatures in the world. "I think its hypnotism…yeah that makes more sense, I placed it in an illusion." Jaune theorized with a slight scowl.

Jaune reached put his white mask back on, before he looked for ATB's footprints. '_I don't think I can make it back to Beacon before I pass out.' _He thought with a sigh, as he felt the fatigue of using a Chidori, an Electric infused Shadow Clone and several fire techniques taking their toll. The blond looked at the Nevermore, before he raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm…now that's an idea." Jaune muttered, as he made his way to the giant Nevermore.

The Raven-like Grimm waited as the Huntsmen-in-training climbed on its back. When Jaune was situated, the Nevermore crouched down, before it launched itself into the air.

A few minutes later the large Grimm landed on the outskirts of the Emerald Forest. Jaune slowly pulled himself of the Nevermore. The blond looked at the Nevermore with his Sharingan eyes, before he sighed. "Just ah, go away, until I need you again…alright?" Jaune asked.

The Nevermore tilted its head before it cawed and launched itself into the air again, and flew away. Jaune turned around and noticed Beacon was a good distance away, causing the blond to sigh, before he began to push himself forward.

Jaune eventually arrived at the back entrance of Beacon Academy. The one he usually used when he went for his mile lone run. When he arrived there, he was greeted by his rust orange colored training bot.

"_SurprRised Statement: Y-y-you surRrvived?" _ATB said, only for Jaune to punch him in the chest, causing the droid to slam into the wall. "_Query: Oh Master, why would you harm this defenseless droid. Statement: He was just doing his primary function." _The training bot said sarcastically.

"ATB…you're such an asshole." Jaune informed.

"_Rebuttal: An asshole that's insuring your progress." _ATB replied. "_Observation: It would seem your previous attack has indirectly fixe my speech actuator. Statement: Thank you, Master." _The droid said.

Jaune gave the droid an unamused look. "You're welcome." He said sarcastically. "Now, help me to the storage room." He instructed, as he leaned on the training droid's shoulder.

"_Statement: Of course, Master." _ATB replied, before he supported his master's weight. "_Query: Master, can you tell me what organics you killed? Statement: I'd be so happy to know the juicy bits." _The robot said, getting a sigh from the blond.

"Sure, whatever, ATB." Jaune replied, as the two headed to the storage room.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhh! Jaune's Sharingan evolved...Ohhh...Anyway Next chapter is when Jaunedice, what'll happen. While Cardin be a complete douche, will Jaune be a wuss? Next time On...I'm just fucking with you.<br>**

** Anyway, tell me if this was awesome or sucked. **


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own RWBY or Naruto

In a large room, dozens of seats were filled with first and second year students. In the center of the room, and subsequently in a battle ring stood a woman.

It was a middle aged woman, with light blonde hair. Glynda stood in the center of the center of the battle ring, as she tapped at her scroll. "Know while, I know most of you have experience on how to use your Aura. Someone of you…don't." She said with a scowl, as some of the students shifted uncomfortably.

"So a demonstration will be in ordered." Glynda announced, as she tapped the Scroll in her hand. "Between the…Two leaders of CRDl..." She began, before she blinked in surprise. "And…JPNR?" The teacher said unsure, not that anyone picked that up.

Cardin smirked as he stood up. "Would Cardin Winchester and…" Glynda began, before she sighed. "…Jaune Arc, come here." She spoke.

The orange haired teen walked into the ring, with no sign of the blond.

"Where's Jaune?" Ruby asked, as she looked at Team JPNR, well…Team PNR.

"I don't know." Pyrrha replied in a whisper.

"Maybe he's been abducted!" Nora announced, though no one other than Team RWBY or JNPR heard.

"…Jaune Arc!" Glynda announced again, as she looked at the seated students. Cardin was just smirking, thinking that blond was scared of getting his ass beat.

The entire room was silent, before the sound of a door knob turning. That sound grabbed everyone's attention, as they looked at the door. The door slowly opened, before Jaune walked in with a book in his face. He wore the standard Beacon uniform.

Jaune heard silence, before he waked towards his seat, before he heard an 'Ahem'. He slowly looked up from his book and saw everyone was looking at him. "…Hi, folks…Good Morning." Jaune said unenthusiastically, before he went back to reading.

"You're Late!" Glynda reprimanded. Of course he was late almost every other day. But those days he was late, was when they had their early morning conversations and she let him slide. But, he was even late for their meeting this morning. Even if she didn't want possible rumors to spread about her and Jaune, she still liked his company and didn't like to be stood up.

Jaune put his book away, before he gave Glynda a sheepish look. "Well, a black cat crossed my path, you see…" He began, only for Glynda to narrow her eyes and scowl. Yang herself loved his weird excuses. Jaune coughed in his hand to break the silence. "Ahem, Oh well." He muttered.

"Mr. Arc, come down here." Glynda ordered, as she motioned to the combat ring.

"…I was only a few minutes late." Jaune commented.

"Mr. Arc, we're forty minutes into class." The blonde informed, with a sigh.

Jaune blinked a few times at that comment. "Huh…That explains why it's 1:00 PM." He mumbled, as he scratched the side of his head, before he went into the combat ring with Glynda. Jaune looked from Glynda to Cardin. "Did you get in trouble too?" He asked uncaringly, as he put his book in his back pocket.

Cardin just smirked, as he looked at the blond. Like he knew something Jaune didn't.

"No Mr. Arc, you and Cardin are going to fight to demonstrate the on how to use Aura." Glynda interjected.

"…Huh…Can I pass?" Jaune asked curiously, he honestly had no reason to fight and he wanted to conceal most of his abilities.

"No Mr. Arc." Glynda replied with a sigh, as she fixed her glasses. "You can't 'Pass' as you say." She informed.

"Eh, what can you do?" Jaune replied with a shrug.

"Are you scared you might lose, Jauney Boy?" Cardin asked.

Jaune looked from Glynda, to Cardin with a detached looked. "Hmm, did you say something?" He asked uncaringly, getting a glare from the orange haired teen.

"You will have five minutes to get your gear and be ready." Glynda informed, before she gave a pointed look at Jaune. "And when I say five minutes, I mean Five Minutes. Not ten, not an hour, not later, Five…Minutes." She spoke sternly.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that." Jaune replied sarcastically as he left the room.

When the two combatants left to prepare, only a few teams looked worried or intrigued.

Velvet rubbed her hands together, as she glanced around. '_I hope Jaune will be okay.' _She thought, she had been on the receiving end of Cardin's bullying and she didn't want Jaune to get hurt.

"Is that the boy you were talking about?" A very self-confident voice asked curiously.

Velvet looked to her left and saw one of her teammates sitting next to her. "Yes, Coco." She replied.

"Hmph." A pale white, brown haired girl sounded, as she leaned back and kicked her feet up. "This'll be interesting." Coco commented.

"Is Jaune going to be alright?" Ruby asked, feeling nervous for her fellow leader.

"He'll be fine, quit worrying about your boyfriend." Yang said uncaringly, while Blake just rested her head in her hand, and Weiss had a scowl. Team JPNR were worried, well Pyrrha and Ren were. Ren was observant enough to know Jaune wasn't…Beacon material, but he kept his thoughts to himself, he didn't hate Jaune or anything. Nora was grinning like an insane person, hoping to see some violence. Though if Jaune was hurt, she'd probably try to throw Cardin off the roof of Beacon Academy to break his legs.

'_Angels on the side line…baffled and confused…' _Jaune thought to himself, as he changed out of his uniform. '_Father blessed them all with reason. And this is what they choose…'_ He thought as he hummed, as he put his black pants on, along with his black long sleeved shirt. '_And this is what they choose…Monkey killing monkey killing monkey. Over pieces of the ground.' _Jaune internally sung, as he grabbed his black and orange hoodie and put that on over the clothes ATB made.

'_Silly Monkeys give them thumbs, and they forge a blade and when there's one they're bound to divide it, right in two.' _Jaune internally sung, as he picked up his Tantō blade and sheath, before he put it in the blade in his hoodie pocket to conceal it, as he put a beige pouch on his left thigh.

Jaune stood up, and looked around. The only thing 'Noticeable' about his change in attire was the loss of the white armor he wore over his chest and shoulders, black fingerless gloves replacing brown and a beige pouch on his left thigh.

After a few minutes Jaune and Cardin stood facing each other. One with unenthusiastic apathy and the other one with a narrowed eye glare. Glynda stood in-between the two combatants, with her scroll in hand.

"Now this duel will function like the tournament style duels." Glynda informed. "If things get…out of hand…" She began as she gave a look to Cardin. "I will step in, is that clear?" She asked.

"Yes Ma'am." Cardin replied sarcastically.

"Hpmh, quite." Glynda said coolly, not really caring about his sarcasm.

"Um, Gly-Ms. Goodwitch…" Jaune began, as he raised his hand, getting the woman's attention. "You said we'd be fighting with Aura…I really don't think I should use mine." He warned. He might have thought Cardin was a complete douchebag, but Jaune knew his Aura was electric based and would kill the Huntsmen-in-training.

"Why would you say that, Mr. Arc?" Glynda questioned, genuinely curious. Their conversations never stemmed into 'Work'.

"Let's just say my Aura is a bit…Shocking." Jaune unintentionally punned.

"I'm sure it'll be fine." She replied.

"Are you scared, Jauney Boy?" Cardin taunted. "I'd be startled if I had to fight me too." He commented. "But, you don't have to use that…pathetic excuse to try to quit. No one here will…" He began.

"In this world…" Jaune interrupted, stopping the bully. "Those who are weak…tend to complain more. So I'll just ignore the weakling." He replied, as he looked at Glynda, ignoring the armored teen.

Glynda adjusted her glasses, before she types something in her Scroll. "Now that you're 'Pre-fighting banter' is over. You'll begin when I give the…" She said.

'_Weakling. Weakling. Weakling!' _Cardin heard the words over in his head, before he lost composer and attacked Jaune, interrupting Glynda in the process.

Several loud gasps echoed through the place, before Cardin's eyes went wide when Jaune wasn't in front of him. In fact, he couldn't see Jaune at all. But then he felt something bad, he didn't feel his Mace, and he couldn't see the arm that he used to swing his mace, before he felt cold steel on his neck. Cardin looked around, before it all caught up to him.

Jaune stood behind Cardin, using one hand to hold both of Cardin's hands behind his back, while using his other hand to hold a Kunai to the armored teen's neck.

Most of the students in the room muttered to themselves, usually saying 'I didn't see him move', 'No Way' or 'What was that?'

"Don't be so hasty." Jaune commented with narrowed dark blue eyes, as he tilted his head forward, allowing his hair to shadow his eyes. "…Glynda didn't say start, yet." He said. Cardin felt a paralyzing primal fear coming from the blond, like he could feel Jaune's intent to kill him.

Team RWBY looked surprised at that, while Blake narrowed her eyes and leaned forward. Ruby had wide eyes and looked excited. Team JPNR looked really surprised, mostly Pyrrha and Ren. Team CFVY looked curious. Well mostly Velvet and Coco, Velvet because she actually wanted to see how her friend fought, And Coco because she wanted to see why Velvet was interested in the apathetic blond.

After a few tense seconds, Jaune pushed Cardin forward and let him go. "…but that's okay I guess. At least when you came at me, it was with the intent to kill." Jaune commented. "Hehe…How can I put this? I feel like I'm starting to like you…Not that much though, so don't expect a gift basket." He informed, with a slight smile.

Glynda scowled, as she glared at Cardin. "Another outburst like that and you'll be out of this class." She threatened. She wasn't chastening Jaune, because he was well within his rights to protect himself, she also liked him better. "…Now, Start." She spoke, as she took a few steps back and let the ring.

Jaune just stood there and rubbed the back of his neck tiredly. Cardin knelt down and picked up his Mace.

"All right! Let's fight, no tricks no help!" Cardin announced, as he held his Mace over his shoulder.

"What?" Jaune asked unsure, as he tilted his head slightly. "Are you a bit…off?" He questioned.

"The only thing off is your attitude!" Cardin yelled, before he charged.

Jaune looked at Cardin unenthusiastically, before he reached into his beige pouch, casing the armored teen to stop, assuming the blond was pulling out a weapon. But his face nearly fell, when Jaune pulled out a black book with 'Small Favor' as the title.

The blond put one hand behind his back, and began to read. Cardin looked entirely weirded out. "What's the matter? Why don't you come at me?" Jaune asked, as he read. That caused the other students to look at him weirdly.

"What's with the damn book?" Cardin questioned, what was the point of humiliating someone who wasn't even trying?

"Why do you ask?" Jaune asked with a sigh. "It's because I was curious about what happens next." He answered uncaringly. "Don't worry, with you as my opponent it makes no difference to me if I'm reading or not." He informed.

Cardin clenched his fists, before he reared his Mace back and charged. "I'm going to tear you apart!" He declared.

Cardin swung the Mace at the blond. With Jaune still reading, he used one hand to simply change the direction of the Mace, by hitting the metal bar of the Mace. While Mace was ineffective, Cardin turned and tried to knee Jaune.

Jaune just dropped down, allowing the leg to pass over. Cardin glared before he charged again, right as he arrived at the blond, he swung his Mace, only to hit air.

"A Huntsmen shouldn't let the enemy take them from behind multiple times, you dumbass." Jaune commented, before behind Cardin.

Cardin turned around and swung the Mace at the blond. Jaune just casually leaned back, just barely out of the weapon's reach. "Arggh!" He yelled in frustration, before he continued his assault.

Attack after attack, swung after swung. Jaune casually leaned back, took a step back, or turned out of the way. But each time Cardin was just barely out of reach.

"Why…" Cardin began as he swung his Mace, only for Jaune to duck under it. "Can't…" He voiced, as he swung back, only for Jaune to jump over it. "I…" He said, as he slammed the Mace down, creating an explosion, but Jaune was standing right next to him. "Hit…" He added, as he turned and tried to hit the blond's legs, but Jaune casually stepped over it. "You!" He yelled, as he swung at Jaune's chest, only for the teen to vanish.

"How?" Jaune asked, as he appeared a few meters in away from the armored teen. "…How indeed?" He said with a smirk.

"Don't you dare mock me!?" Cardin demanded as he charged, and swung the Mace.

'_Hmm, this is getting boring.' _Jaune thought cynically, before he turned with the movement of Cardin's attack. Allowing him to roll against Cardin's outstretched arm. In one movement Jaune reached into his beige pouch and pulled out two Kunai.

"AhhHH!" Cardin yelled, as he dropped to his knees, as a dagger stuck out of the back on his arm.

Jaune stood in front of Cardin, and held the blade to his face. "Surrender. I rendered your left arm useless. If you continue to fight, you will bleed out without treatment." He informed. "This is a lesson to you, Cardin. Don't let the enemy get to your head. You left dozens of openings. You're lucky I was aiming to disable my opponent, instead going for the kill. Grim won't be as kind as I am." Jaune said in a monotone with a scowl, as he narrowed his eyes. "It just goes to show. Even the strongest of opponents always has a weakness." He said.

"Very good Ja-Mr. Arc." Glynda said, in surprise as she walked in the ring. "You're done, Cardin, Get yourself checked out in the infirmary." She said coolly.

Cardin glared at Jaune, before he gritted his teeth in pain as the blond pulled the Kunai out of his triceps.

"How? How did you evade everything?!" Cardin demanded, as he held his arm.

"I can see the future." Jaune replied with a straight face, getting surprised looks from everyone.

"R-really?" Cardin asked in surprise, voicing everyone else's question.

"…Na, I'm just fucking with you." Jaune replied, with a smile as he closed his eyes and rubbed the back of his head. '_Did He actually believe that? What a dumbass.' _He thought.

"Hm…" Glynda sounded with a scow, at the language, but didn't comment. "Just as Mr. Arc said, do not let who you're fighting, get into head. Not only will you be unfocused, you'll more open to attack with how uncoordinated you become. And just like Mr. Arc also said, do not lose your cool in a fight involving the Grim, they will eat you up." She said with the utmost seriousness, before she began to tap at her scroll.

"Now, students as you can see…" Glynda, began as the stats of the fight were displayed. But what confused her was the fact some of Jaune's Aura was depleted, even if he didn't really do anything. He only attacked once.

Jaune raised an eyebrow, when he saw his Aura level, before he shrug and began to read again. He knew he used his Aura to augment his speed, be compressing it into his muscles and bones, along with using it to push him distances. He could understand why some of his Aura was gone.

"Mr. Winchester's Aura has dropped into the red, in a tournament-styled duel; this would indicate that Cardin is no longer fit for battle, and that the official may call the match." Glynda informed, before she looked at Jaune. "I would like to talk to you after class." She said.

"Ohhh!" Nora sounded. "He's in trouble." She announced, causing Ruby and Pyrrha to look worried.

"Ah…" Jaune sighed out, before he nodded. "Of course Gly-Ms. Goodwitch." He replied.

Glynda looked from Jaune, to the rest of the class. "Remember, everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away! It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing! Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale!" She announced to the class, before the bell rang.

After a few minutes the students cleared out, leaving only Jaune and Glynda alone. Glynda scowled, before she led the blond to her office.

"…So…" Jaune said unsure. "Is this the part where you lock the door, and we throw ourselves in hot passionate sex?" He asked curiously.

Glynda scowled as she sat at her desk. "No, why would you even suggest that?" She asked with annoyance.

"It was very similar to a scene in a book I read." Jaune admitted. "Ninja's of Love, Vol. 7. The teacher and her student find love…I was just…you know…" He trailed off, when he noticed Glynda was sighing loudly. "Ahem, sorry." He apologized, as he coughed in his hand.

"Jaune, tell me the truth…what was that?" Glynda questioned seriously.

"Um…" Jaune sounded unsure, not really getting the question. "It's usually a pronoun, determiner, adverb and conjunction. Usually used to identify a specific person or thing by the speaker…" He trailed off.

"Not that 'that' you idiot." Glynda snapped at the blond. "I meant your fighting prowess? You by all means were…incompetent." She informed. While she didn't like calling Jaune incompetent, it was true. A few months ago during the initiation, she saw the recordings and he was terrible and extremely lucky to have survived.

"I get all warm and fuzzy inside. When tell me the confidence you have in me." Jaune replied sarcastically, as he sat in the chair in front of Glynda's desk.

"You know what I mean, Jaune." Glynda voiced.

Jaune just looked at her unemotionally for a second, unnerving the teacher. Before Jaune just smirked. "I know. I'm just messing with you." He informed, getting an eye roll from Glynda.

"Please at least try to be professional while schools in session." Glynda said with a sigh.

"Ugh, fine." Jaune replied, before he leaned back in the chair. "Sup?" He asked.

"Jaune, be honest with me. How did this happen? No one jumps from being an incompetent fool to…This." Glynda said, as she motioned to the blond.

"Well I did change my diet…" Jaune commented, but noticed the unamused look the blonde was giving him. "I trained myself." He informed.

"…Training for a few months by yourself, doesn't explain your sudden jump in abilities." Glynda stated with a scowl.

"You're right." Jaune replied, before he glanced away for a second to think. "…I trained by sneaking into the Emerald Forest." He said, in a half-truth, before he waited for the teacher to react.

"You what!?" Glynda demanded, as she stood up. "I don't think I heard you correctly!" She announced.

"…I sneak into the Emerald Forest every other night. It's there that I fight the Grim continuously, honing my skills." Jaune said in a half-truth again with narrowed eyes, knowing Glynda's weak spot.

"That is positively the dumbest thing I've heard!" Glynda announced, as she paced in front of the blond. "Don't you realize the danger you put yourself in, Jaune!?" She demanded. "You could have died doing that!" She voiced.

"But, it worked." Jaune replied with a shrug.

"D-don't you realize you could have died?" Glynda asked. "A-and no one would have known. I would be the one that would be charged to find you…and I would see…." She trailed off as she looked off, imagining finding Jaune's dead body.

Jaune blinked at that comment. "I'm…Sorry, Glynda." He apologized, he really didn't think she cared _that_ much. "I wanted to prove that I'm strong." He informed.

"If you wanted to get stronger, you could have asked me!" Glynda snapped out. "I am a teacher, after all." She said with crossed arms and narrowed eyes.

"I know, I wasn't thinking." Jaune replied with a tired sigh, but on the inside he was really surprised by her reaction. While he was partially lying, keeping ATB, his Sharingan and his usual training regimen a secret, he did go into the Emerald Forest to fight the Grim and hone his skills.

"You're right, you weren't." Glynda said with a scowl. "If anyone of the other teachers discovered this, you would have been expelled instantly for reckless behavior." She informed.

"But…you won't?" Jaune said unsure.

"Hmph…" Glynda sounded, before she rolled her eyes. "…No." She answered, as she leaned back on her desk.

"Yes." Jaune muttered to himself.

"It's defiantly not because I like you over the other students. And it's defiantly not because I'd be bored if you were gone…" Glynda said with a slight smirk. "…If that's what you're thinking." She added.

"Of course." Jaune replied with a smirk.

"Jaune, please don't go in the Emerald Forest alone, especially at night." Glynda said. "And if you do…inform me before hand." She added.

"Alright." The blond said seriously, before he smirked. "You know how you said you didn't want rumors of you and I having a relationship? With how much you seem to worry about me, I just can't help but think..." Jaune commented, before he leaned forward. "…And with how much dirt you have on me, you can black mail me into doing _anything _you want. Not that I'd mind particularly." He said with a teasing smirk.

Glynda rolled her eyes. "Jaune, get out of my office." She instructed, as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Oh, anything you say. My Mistress." Jaune said sarcastically with a slight bow, before he left. '_Crisis adverted.' _The blond mused.

Glynda watched at the blond leave, before she smirked slightly and shook her head. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she was more open and laidback when she was with Jaune than anyone else. Glynda knew if anyone other student or even a teacher talked to her, as Jaune did. She probably would have kicked their ass.

Glynda walked around her desk, before she sat in her chair. She waved her hand at the door, causing the locks to turn. She reached into her desk and pulled out a black book, with the title 'Ninjas of Love Vol. 7' before she started reading the book, and then scowled. '_Ugh, thanks Jaune, now I can't read this without thinking we're the characters…' _She thought with a scowl, before she glanced off in thought. '_…It might not be that bad.' _Glynda thought, before she started reading again.

Jaune walked through Beacon with both his hands in his pockets. "I don't give a shit, I don't give a fuck. I don't give a shit, I don't give a fuck. So if I give a shit, I might just give a fuck, but I don't give a shit, so I don't give a fuck." He said to himself, before he arrived at the mess hall.

'_I don't think anything will ruin the good mood I'm in.' _Jaune mused, as he opened the door to the Mess Hall.

Jaune glanced around and noticed his team and RWBY. He saw Nora talked animatedly, which caused him to be glad he wasn't there. It didn't take a rocket scientist to tell she was insane.

"Ow…That hurts!" A familiar voice announced, grabbing Jaune's attention.

'_What…The…Fuck.' _Jaune thought, with a scowl as his eyes turned crimson red with three coma-like markings rotated around the pupils. His Sharingan eyes slowed down to a complete stop, as he saw Cardin messing with Velvet.

"Please, stop." Velvet said with a grimace as Cardin pulled at her rabbit ear.

"See I told you they were real." Cardin said, to his teammates.

Russel was about to comment, before he looked up and saw Jaune standing at the entrance. For an instant their eyes connected, which would prove to be fatal…against Russel.

The world shifted from the Mess Hall to a pitch black pit filled with nothing at all. In the black pit Russel looked around, before he looked forward and saw Jaune a few meters away, before the blond vanished and appeared a few inches in front of the bully.

"W-what's going on!?" Russel yelled.

"You hurt a friend of mine…" Jaune said in a monotone. "…Prepare to die." He voiced, as a dark titanic shadowy figure formed behind the blond.

Russel could only watch as the large being reach forward and grab him, before he felt himself being melted into the being, and absorbed. "Nononono! ArrHHHH!" The teen yelled, as he felt the pain.

In the real world, Cardin looked at Russel, only to see he was blankly staring into space. The armored teen and his team all followed Russel's gaze and saw Jaune standing at the door, with dark blue eyes.

"AHHHH!" Russel yelled in hysteria, causing everyone in the mess hall to jump. "Monster! Devil! Eyes of the Devil!" He announced hysterically as he fell out of his seat and pathetically tried to crawl away from Jaune.

"Hmm, Monster? Devil? That is in all honesty pretty amusing." Jaune replied with a sigh, as he walked to team CRDL and Velvet. "I can see why he doesn't like you guys. Ugh, you're all a bunch of Meatbags." He commented.

Velvet looked at Jaune, before she tried to make herself look smaller to not be noticed.

"Jauney Boy, I have to say. It's really convenient you stopped by." Cardin said with a smirk, not even caring about his teammate. "I have to pay you back for what you did to my arm." He informed.

Jaune disregarded him completely and focused on Velvet. "How long has this been going on?" He asked with a scowl.

"…A-A-A F-few months." Velvet forced, as she tried to hide her face.

"I see…and you didn't tell me." Jaune said as he looked down. '_She thought I was weak too…' _He thought as he looked up.

"I can't believe you'd actually stand up to that thing." Cardin said.

"I am sick…" Jaune began, before he glared at the bully, as a sickening feeling saturated that area. Everyone felt Jaune's intent to kill, as he took walked towards the three bullies. "…And tired of hearing you talk." He said.

"Get him." Cardin ordered, as he took a step back.

Sky and Dove ran at the blond. Sky swung his fist at the blond, but Jaune took a step back, causing the teen to lose his balance when he didn't hit anything. Jaune raised his leg up and kicked Sky square in the chest, sending the teen back.

While Dove was still charging forward, Jaune snapped his fit out and punched the teen in the face. Dove dropped to the ground and held his nose, as blood came out.

Jaune slowly walked towards Cardin, with both his hands in his pockets. "What, where's your book?" Cardin asked tauntingly to Jaune, but everyone looked at the armored teen in confusion.

Jaune just continued to walk towards the armored teen. "Come on, where are your taunts? Your sarcastic quips?!" Cardin demanded, before he noticed the look the blond had. The teen quickly turned around to leave, but to his surprise Jaune was standing behind him.

"I don't think running will save you." Jaune informed in a monotone.

"H-how?" Cardin asked, as he turned around and saw another Jaune standing over Sky and Dove, but he dissolved into small Nevermores. "How were their two of you!?" He demanded, confusing everyone further.

"Two?" Jaune said with a tilt of his head. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He said with a smirk.

**Flash Back-In Reality**

_Cardin, Sky and Dove followed Russel's line of sight and saw Jaune standing there. The three looked into Jaune's eyes._

_ 'Hmm…' Jaune thought, as his Sharingan eyes spun. All three of the teens froze, before his eyes turned dark blue._

_ "AHHH!" Russel yelled._

_ Cardin took a step back. "Get him!" He ordered. _

_ Sky and Dove ran forward. Jaune put his hands in his pockets as he walked forward. Just as two were next to him, he took his hands out of his pockets and poked both of them in the forehead with his index and middle fingers. _

_ Jaune put his hands back in his pockets, before he walked in-between the two bullies and passed them. Sky and Dove looked around in a daze before they started attacking each other._

_ Jaune walked passed Cardin and stood behind him._

_ "What, Where's your book!?" Cardin yelled to nothing, confusing all the students in the mess hall. "Come on where are your taunts!? You're sarcastic quips!?" He demanded, before he looked spooked and turned around only to run into Jaune._

_ "I don't think running will save you." Jaune informed. _

_ "H-how! How are there two of you?" Cardin demanded, confusing the students further._

**Flashback over**

** "**I don't think you understand Cardin, you lost this battle…before it even began." Jaune stated, before he looked at Velvet. "I know it's wrong for me to fight your battles…but, you are my friend and my comrade." He informed, causing the rabbit girl to look down.

"Arrgh!" Cardin sounded as he swung his fist at the blond. He never felt so humiliated in his life, and he was not going to just let it go. But his fist was caught and stopped.

Jaune looked at Cardin with narrowed eyes, as he held the teen's fist with one hand. The blond scowled, as he twisted Cardin's fist back. Cardin involuntarily fell to his knees to avoid his wrist being snapped.

"How are you doing this?" Cardin asked. "You are weak! And why!? Why fight for this…this freak of nature!?" He demanded.

"How? How am I doing this? I was weak." Jaune repeated, as he looked at the kneeling teen. "I told you before, Cardin. Never base your judgment on Appearances and preconceptions. It will only end badly for you. Like for instance you made the mistake of assuming I'm a patient man." He informed, as he bent Cardin's fist further. "…You overestimate your own abilities with no idea of the depth of my own. And look at you now, groveling at my feet." Jaune said unemotionally, as Cardin tried to fight his grip.

"And why? Why fight for someone you're hurting?" He asked rhetorically. "What a stupid question." He said, as he let go of the armored teen and took a step back.

"Not someone! An animal!" Cardin yelled as he tried to tackle the blond, but only hit air.

"Animal…Freak…thing…" Jaune repeated to himself, as he stood a few feet behind Cardin. "Obsessed with who we are…obsessed with what we are, apart from everyone else…obsessed with what's deemed natural or not…obsessed with what's deemed pure." He ranted angrily. "…A worthless compulsion that enslaves us and limits our capabilities, leading us to fear what you don't understand." Jaune said, as he narrowed his eyes at Cardin.

"What are you some sorta Animal lover?! You're love with the Faunus!?" Cardin taunted, as he regained his bearings.

Jaune scowled, as he put his hands in his pockets. "I've had enough of this." He informed, as he turned around and began to walk away.

"Oh, you're running away now?" Cardin taunted.

"There's no hope left for this pathetic race." Jaune commented, as he stopped and gave Cardin a cold look. '_I'm starting to be more open with ATB's kill everything with a heartbeat approach.' _He thought with annoyance. "The people of this race are all the same." He informed. "You're all so focused on the trivial and lose sight of what's most important…Change is impossible in this fog of ignorance. How can we take back this planet, how can we protect ourselves from the Grim, how can we evolve…when discrimination, hate, and stupidity are the only thing we've ever know? How? When we're always at each other's throats?" Jaune asked angrily, before he left the room.

"Well…that was…Um…" Yang commented, as she looked at her team.

"Revolutionizing." Blake imputed, as she looked down. '_There's…actual hope that not everyone hate's Faunus…I…will get to know you Jaune.' _She thought with narrowed eyes, as she read from her book again.

"Hmph." Weiss sounded what Jaune said made a lot of sense. But he indirectly insulted her, and she didn't like that.

'_I'm going to see if Jaune's alright.' _Ruby thought, before she vanished.

Ren was well half asleep so he didn't have any thoughts on the matter, except to get more coffee. "Maybe Jaune's from the future and trying to guide us! Oh, oh, or…maybe he's an alien from an alternate dimension!" Nora announced. "Or…an Alien from the future that's...wait for it…" she began.

"From an alternate dimension." Ren sighed out.

"I said wait for it!" Nora yelled.

'_What's happening to you, Jaune?' _Pyrrha thought sadly, while she hated to see people picking on Faunus. She didn't like to see her partner troubled more.

Velvet held her left arm, as she quickly left the Mess hall, before anyone could notice her. '_I hope Jaune isn't mad at Me.' _she thought as she went to find the blond.

Jaune walked through the hallway of Beacon, while glancing out the windows. "Um, Jaune." Ruby's voice sounded, getting the blond's attention.

"Sup?" He asked, as he looked at the silver eyed scythe wielder.

"I just wanted to see if you were alright." Ruby informed. "Um…are you…you know, alright?" She asked.

"Yeah." Jaune replied with a shrug, but he was still looked out the window.

"That was um…some pretty deep stuff you said back there." Ruby commented as she looked around awkwardly. "Wanna talk about it?" She asked cutely.

Jaune looked down at the silver eyed girl, before he did a 'come here' motion. Ruby took a few steps towards the blond, before she felt two fingers poking her in the forehead. "Sorry, maybe another time." Jaune answered, before he looked out the window. "Ruby…" He voiced.

"Hmm?" Ruby sounded, as she rubbed her forehead.

"If you could control people, if you were the queen of the world and with whatever you said came to pass…How would you change the opinions of everyone around you?" Jaune asked curiously.

"Hmm…is that a trick question?" Ruby asked cutely.

"…Elaborate please." Jaune replied.

"Well if a can control everyone and what I said happened. Then…no one would have their own opinion, 'cause it'd all be based off of mine." Ruby said with a tilt of her head. "So…I wouldn't want control. I would just try to change their opinions as I am now." She informed happily.

"But how?" Jaune asked.

"Well I'd try to show them there is no reason for everyone to hate each other, that in the end…we can all be happy together." Ruby said. "But, I know life isn't a fairy tale…I just can't…or I really just don't want to think any other way." She admitted. "What about you?" Ruby asked with big silver eyes.

"I believe that a firm hand is needed to show everyone the right way." Jaune informed, with a scowl as he looked out the window.

"But, what ways 'the right way'?" Ruby asked, as she wagged her finger at the blond in a cute fashion.

"Hmm…That…is the ultimate question, don't you think?" Jaune shot back, with a slight smirk.

"Mm-hmm, but I just try not to think about all that big stuff." Ruby admitted with a nod. "I like to think about the here and now…like, are there strawberries here, and how long will it take to find them." She said, as she looked around with wide eyes.

"If you like strawberries I'll try to buy you some, alright?" Jaune said, before he was engulfed in a hug by the red-hooded girl.

"Eeeckk! You are so awesome!" Ruby squealed out, as she hugged the blond.

Jaune looked around awkwardly, before he pat the girl on the back. "My, my, there just strawberries…not need to crush me." He said jokingly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry…I was just so happy you were getting me strawberries. And I just couldn't help myself. Can you please not tell Yang, she'll never let me live it down!?" Ruby said really quickly.

"My, my, Ruby I was only kidding. And I'm not going to tell Yang…she'd probably try to hurt me or some shit." Jaune replied unenthusiastically.

"Oh, thank you!" Ruby announced again, as she hugged the blond.

'_I have to say. Without the impending doom of Yang ever hearing this…Ruby is a really good hugger.' _Jaune thought dryly.

"With all this hugging, Ruby, we don't we just start making out?" Jaune asked sarcastically.

Ruby made an adorable 'Eep' sound, as she let go of the blond. "Nononono…" She said quickly, before she retracted. "It's not that I don't want to, I really want…" She began, before her eyes went wide and she covered her mouth. '_Stupid mouth, quit talking.' _She thought.

"I'll just pretend I didn't hear that." Jaune replied, for Ruby's sake.

"Thanks, Jaune." Ruby said with a sigh of relief.

"I think you should get going, class with start soon." Jaune informed, getting wide eyes from the silver eyed girl.

"Oh my, Gosh! You right!" Ruby announced. "Let's go!" She voiced.

"Na, you go one a head. I want to be by myself for a bit." Jaune replied.

"Oh…okay." Ruby replied with a sad face, before she vanished, leaving a cloud of rose petals in her wake.

Jaune turned around and leaned against the wall, before he waited. "…So are you coming out anytime soon?" He asked out loud.

"I-I just wanted to wait until you were done talking to Ruby." Velvet said, as she held herself.

Jaune gave the rabbit Faunus a look saying he didn't believe her. "Uh-huh." He sounded dryly. "Well we're done now, what'd you want to talk about?" He asked.

"I-I I'm sorry." Velvet muttered.

"Um…Okay…why?" Jaune asked.

"W-well aren't you mad I didn't come to you for help?" The Rabbit Faunus asked.

"Not really." The blond replied with a shrug. "You didn't want to…well…You didn't want to upset me. Or, no more like bring me into your troubles." Jaune said, causing the girl to look down. "I know you want to fight your own battles. Hell, if someone fought my battles for me, I'd be kinda pissed…You're strong; you know that…I know that." He said, as he reached forward and put a hand on her shoulder. "You just have to allow that strength to be shown. I can't force you to bring it out…but if you don't…" Jaune said, as he glanced off. "…Others like Cardin, you know the douchebags and dicks of the world will never leave you alone." He informed.

"I-I know." Velvet replied.

"I'll be your friend either way." Jaune admitted with a shrug. "It's always fun to save the cute damsel in distress." He teased, causing the rabbit girl to glance away. "…But its better when the damsel can kick ass and take names too." He added, before he put his hands in his pockets. "Later, gotta get a bite to eat and I'll meet you in class." Jaune informed, before he vanished in speed that surprised Velvet.

Velvet let go off herself, as she looked at the area Jaune stood. '_You're so kind Jaune…thanks for helping me.' _She thought, before she walked off.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's Chapter 6, Whoa-hoo...I don't really have anything to add right now. But i hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Tell me if it was good or bad. Later.<br>**


End file.
